la nouvelle ère
by TidusHermione
Summary: Sirius Black s'est enfuite avec Harry à la mort de ses parents. Ils vivront cachés jusqu'au rétablissement de la vérité. Entre guerre amour et vengeance, La première et dernière année de Harry à Poudlard marquera la fin d'une ère...
1. Innocence

I.

Les deux hommes surgirent au beau milieu d'une grande rue complètement déserte, au loin des explosions retentissaient avec violence, perturbant le calme de cette nuit d'été. Ils se toisèrent un instant, puis partir en courant dans la direction du bruit. Le plus petit des deux, beaucoup plus rapide que son compagnon, arriva devant une grande bâtisse, puis, d'un bon prodigieux, se retrouva sur le toit, une dizaine de mètres plus haut. Il regarda quelques secondes en direction des déflagrations avant de rejoindre de nouveau le sol.

-Ils sont une bonne dizaine, accompagnés de deux dragons, explique-t-il à son compagnon qui venait de le rejoindre. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Bien… Je m'occupe des dragons, et toi des hommes, comme d'habitude, ça te va frangin?

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et courut en direction du grabuge. Arrivé à une trente de mètre d'eux, il se cacha derrière un buisson, et dégaina sa baguette magique.

Le « frangin », quand à lui, venait de décollé de terre, soulevé par une force mystérieuse, et filait à toute vitesse dans les cieux, au-dessus du combat qui se déroulait.

-Tuez tout le monde! Hurla une voix féminine dans le groupe qui dévastait la ville. Que le feu et le sang règnent en maître dans cette ville, je veux voir le chaos!

Un rugissement de tous ces partenaires accompagna ses paroles, et alors qu'ils allèrent se séparer pour semer la terreur, leur attention fut attirée par un énorme rayon pourpre qui s'enfonça dans le sol, au milieu de leur groupe.

-Qu'est-ce que…commença la voix féminine.

Une impressionnante explosion s'en suivit, envoyant valser les corps meurtris de toutes les personnes du groupe. Les trois plus proches du choc ne se relevèrent pas, la vie les ayant abandonnée.

C'est alors qu'une dizaine d'éclairs surgirent du ciel pour s'écraser sur les personnes qui tentaient de se relever, alors que les deux dragons se retrouvaient projeté au sol par une pluie de flèches provenant de derrière eux. Il ne restait plus que quatre personnes, qui avaient réussit à se protéger des attaques grâce à un puissant bouclier, debout aux aguets, apeurés par ces adversaires invisibles qui les attaquaient. Les deux défenseurs de la ville se réunirent de nouveau, et avancèrent calmement vers leurs ennemis.

-Tu défends, j'attaque, lança le plus petit d'entre eux. Suivant ses paroles, il mit un genou à terre, puis visa de sa baguette le groupe faisant face.

Ceux-ci réagirent en envoyant un véritable déluge de sortilège, qui furent tous stoppé par l'homme resté debout la baguette tendu vers eux. Pendant ce temps là, une détonation retentit, et l'un des mangemorts debout se retrouva projeté au sol avec un trou béant dans le ventre.

Les trois derniers paniquèrent face à ces deux individus et transplanèrent, chacun emportant avec lui un de leurs coéquipiers blessés qui gisaient sur le sol. Ils avaient dû laisser sept de leurs amis à terre.

-Allons éteindre ces maisons, Tyr, dit le plus grand, avant que ces idiots d'aurors n'arrivent.

-Attends Torm, Tu ne veux pas savoir s'il est là? Après tout c'était pour l'attiré qu'on a fait ça.

-Tu as raison, jetons un rapide coup d'œil à leur visage. Mais je ne pense pas que…

-Je crois que tu vas pouvoir vivre à nouveau, l'interrompit Tyr. On l'a eu…

-Vraiment?

-Regarde il est là, poursuivit-il en pointant de sa baguette un corps qui se releva instantanément.

-Merveilleux! On va pou… Il ne put terminer sa phrase car des bruits de transplanage retentirent partout autour d'eux.

Les nouveaux arrivants, des aurors, encerclèrent rapidement les deux amis, les éclairant d'un puissant sortilège de lumière.

-Qui êtes-vous? S'exclama un des aurors.

On pouvait désormais les distinguer parfaitement. Ils étaient vêtus de la même cape blanche par dessus des vêtements noirs moldus, et leur long cheveux d'un blanc immaculé leurs arrivés jusqu'aux épaules et caché leur visage. Tout d'eux avaient, même avec leur cape, une carrure impressionnante. Le plus petit semblait très jeune, même pas la vingtaine, alors que le second aurait pu être son père.

Tyr baissa sa baguette, laissant ainsi tomber le corps soumis à la lévitation. Un anneau de lumière blanche se dessina alors sur le sol autour des deux inconnus, puis une colonne d'un blanc éclatant en jaillit, masquant entièrement les deux hommes.

Tous s'arrêta d'un seul coup, laissant un vide à l'intérieur du cercle formé par les aurors, les individus s'étant volatilisé.

********

-Alors c'était donc vrai… Sirius Black est bien innocent, reprit Dumbledore pour lui même.

Il venait d'apprendre par Tonks la capture de Peter Petitgrow par les aurors français.

-Oui professeur, les aurors français l'ont capturé lors de l'attaque de Paimpont, le village sorcier de Bretagne, au milieu de la forêt de Brocéliande.

-Très bien, on dirait que les aurors français sont bien meilleurs que les nôtres…

-Je ne parierais pas la dessus professeur, certains villageois ont signalé la présence de deux individus aux cheveux de neige qui les ont délivrés des mangemorts. Ils parlent même d'ange car certains prétendent qu'ils volaient…

-Il n'y a rien d'étonnant de voir un sorcier voler, s'exclama Dumbledore.

-Le fait est qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir de balais professeur…

-Non c'est tout simplement impossible. Il faudrait pour cela s'imprégner de magie insupportable pour le corps humain!

-Qui nous garantis qu'ils sont humains? Demanda Minerva McGonagall qui était également présente.

-Voyons Minerva. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas à cette histoire d'ange? Demanda Remus Lupin.

Un long silence s'installa, tout le monde étant perdu dans ses pensées.

-J'espère que Sirius et Harry vont bien…Lança alors Molly Weasley.

-Mieux vaut ne rien espérer Molly, dit sagement Albus.

-Nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle depuis la mort de James et Lily, Albus a raison Molly, réplique Alastor.

-Seul les jours prochain nous le diront, s'ils sont vivant, ils verront dans la presse l'arrêt de Peter, déclara Lupin. Il faut faire paraître un article dans la gazette pour innocenté Sirius. Alors peut-être nous reviendra-t-il avec Harry.

Ce qu'il venait de dire pour lui-même installa un silence dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd, le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Dumbledore l'avait reformé, suite à la réapparition de Lord Voldemort cinq en plus tôt. Il avait capturé Ginny Weasley, la fille d'Arthur et Molly, afin de récupérer son sang, le sang de l'ennemi. Depuis il l'a détenait captive dans son repère.

********

Les deux silhouettes réapparurent dans la même colonne de lumière qui les avait emporté. Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une immense forêt, un village se dessinait un peu plus loin devant eux.

-Nous voilà de retour chez nous, lança Tyr en s'avançant vers le village. On peut enlever notre déguisement maintenant.

Leur baguette se levèrent, et firent disparaître leur longue cape blanche, laissant place à des vêtements moldus.

Harry Potter et Sirius Black se dirigeait vers leur maison à l'écart du petit village français de _Gimmel-les-cascades_. Cette maison, ça faisait trois ans qu'ils y habitaient. Elle se trouvait en pleine forêt complètement cachée aux autres par la magie d'Harry. Ce dernier avait acquis une technique de métamorphose aussi impressionnante qu'efficace. Son professeur, nul autre que Sirius, lui avait tout appris. Etant professeur de métamorphose et de combat via magie noire pour la formation des aurors, peu de personne arrivaient à le dépasser dans ces domaines. Pourtant à quatorze ans, Harry l'avait dépassé, et il était maintenant de loin supérieur. Il avait créé un sortilège de camouflage qui désillusionnait et dématérialisait la maison. Personne à part eux ne pouvait la toucher ou même la voir. La protection ultime en quelque sorte. L'intérieur de la maison était lui aussi protégé, et seul quelqu'un de pacifiste pourrait y pénétrer sans se faire découper en rondelle.

_Peter Pettigrow est vivant!_

_Les autorités français ont capturé cette nuit sept mangemorts dans la ville de Paimpont, lors d'une attaque encore inexpliquée. L'un de ces mangemorts n'est autre que Peter Pettigrow, un ancien ami de Sirius Black et de James Potter. Cependant, il aurait dut être mort, assassiné par Sirius Black il y a environ quinze ans._

_Après l'utilisation du véritaserum lors de son interrogatoire cette nuit, le mangemort à révélé avoir trahit son amis James Potter en le livrant à Vous-savez-qui. Il a également avoué avoir tué ces dizaines de moldus lors de sa disparition._

_Le ministère a donc innocenté Sirius Black, et lui demande de se rendre au ministère de la magie pour recevoir des excuses officielles du ministre en personne._

-C'est merveilleux Torm! Tu vas enfin être innocenté, déclara Harry en refermant la gazette du sorcier. On devrait y aller tout de suite!!!

-Un peu de patience Tyr, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Remus cette nuit pour qu'il m'ouvre les portes de ma maison. Etant donnée que l'ordre du phénix s'y est installé, nous ne pouvons y pénétrer. Il ma répondu ce matin avant que tu ne te lèves, et il m'a donné rendez-vous à la gare de Londres à midi. Il est déjà au courant de l'arrestation de Peter. Cependant il faut rester méfiant, alors tu resteras en couverture, c'est plus sûr. Si ca tourne mal…

-Je les élimine tous!

-Non Harry! Le fait qu'il l'appelle Harry était vraiment très rare, ça signifié l'abord d'un sujet extrêmement important. Tu ne dois en aucun cas blesser ces personnes, je te rappelle qu'elles combattent Voldemort.

-Quiconque s'en prend à toi aura affaire à moi! Répliqua Harry avec force. Que ce soit une fourmi ou Voldemort en personne, en passant par tout tes anciens amis. Je ne leur ferais confiance que quand je l'aurais décidé. De toute façon leurs esprits ne me résisterons pas plus de quelques secondes, je serais vite fixé.

Sirius hocha la tête et saisi sa cape de voyage blanche, jetant celle de Harry à son propriétaire qui souriait.

-Dématérialise nous avant de transplaner, sinon beaucoup de gens nous verrons apparaître.

Harry leva sa baguette vers Sirius, fît de légers mouvements de poignets, et Sirius disparut complètement dans un crépitement. Il fit de même sur lui, disparut à son tour, puis une colonne blanche les emportèrent.

La colonne blanche se manifesta de nouveau dans les toilettes de la gare moldu de Londres. Remus Lupin les attendait sur le dernier quai d'après Sirius.

-Bien on se sépare, dit Harry toujours invisible. Je vais faire le tour de la gare pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'ennemis, attends trois minutes avant de réapparaître, que je sois au moins revenu et prêt à intervenir.

-Ok Tyr, allons-y.


	2. Liberté

II.

Harry fit donc le tour de la gare, et il repéra grâce aux rayonnement de magie développé par les sorciers, ce qu'on appelle le potentiel magique qu'il y en avait neuf au total. Il se dirigea vers le dernier quai de la gare, lorsque quelque chose le perturba. Il pouvait voir Remus Lupin face à un Sirius Black encore invisible, cependant une troisième personne était là, caché derrière un panneau à quelques mètres d'eux. Ce qui gênait Harry, c'est surtout que l'homme était caché par un sortilège de désillusion parfait. Or Personne d'autre que Voldemort, à la connaissance de Harry, avait le pouvoir de créer un sortilège suffisamment puissant. Son potientel magique n'avait rien à envier à celui d'Harry ou presque, ce qui encore une fois, ne s'était produit qu'avec Voldemort en personne.

Tout ce passa très vite, Harry fit jaillir les éclairs de stupéfiction de sa baguette à une vitesse hallucinante, et ceux-ci allèrent frapper de plein fouet les neuf sorciers en dehors de Remus et l'homme caché, sans que personne n'ai le temps de réagir pour se défendre. Harry téléporta ensuite Sirius près de lui, et ils réapparurent aux yeux de tous, dans leur longue cape blanche.

-Tyr! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Hurla Sirius pour couvrir le bruit provoqué par la panique des moldus.

-Il y a un homme caché derrière Lupin, et il est plus puissant que moi Torm! Je n'en connais qu'un…

-Voldemort! Termina Sirius effrayé. Tu dois fuir Harry!

-Pas question, je vais l'attaquer le temps que tu puisses sortir Lupin d'ici.

Harry se précipita vers l'homme en lançant des tas de sortilège, pendant que Lupin disparaissait dans un flash lumineux éblouissant. L'homme quand à lui avait repoussé tous les sortilège avec un simple bouclier. En voyant cela, Harry eut une idée. Il leva sa main gauche vers la cible, d'où sortit une multitude de sorts mineurs destinés à gêner l'homme toujours invisible derrière sont bouclier, alors qu'avec sa baguette dans la main droite, il dessina une rune complexe dans les airs, qui se transforma en centaine de petites billes blanches qui foncèrent vers l'inconnu. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir, sa baguette vola dans les airs alors que toutes les billes tournaient à une vitesse vertigineuse autour de lui, créant ainsi de long file de lumière impénétrable qui l'empêchait de se libérer. Harry essaya alors de pénétrer son esprit. Son adversaire était très fort mais il sentait qu'il avait le dessus.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius questionnait Remus à toute vitesse, la peur au ventre qu'il arrive quoi que se soit à Harry.

-Vous êtes venus à combien?

-Sirius? Demanda Lupin en essayant de reconnaître son ami d'enfance.

-Répond à ma question! Hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur la gorge de Remus.

-Nous…nous sommes onze.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un était caché derrière toi?

-Oui il y avait Dumbledore. Qui êtes-vous?

-Viens il faut les arrêter, dit -il en se mettant à courir vers le combat.

Harry parvint enfin à briser les défenses de l'homme, et découvrit un homme tout à fait pacifique, le directeur d'une école de sorcellerie nommé Poudlard, celle dont Sirius lui avait tant parlé. Il stoppa son sortilège, et les billes s'arrêtèrent dans un faible crépitement sonore. Il enleva également le sort de dissimulation, le faisant réapparaître aux yeux de Remus et Sirius qui couraient vers eux. Harry tendit sa main à Dumbledore pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier avait l'air choqué pendant un instant mais il reprit rapidement constance.

-Tyr! Cria Sirius. Tu vas bien?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Excusez moi monsieur pour cet accueil pour le moins mouvementé.

-Ca tu l'as dit! Mais sans indiscrétion, qui êtes-vous exactement?

-Tyr retire nous tout ça, lança Sirius.

Harry agita sa baguette, et Sirius reprit son aspect d'avant la mort de James et Lily. Les cheveux d'Harry devinrent d'un noir de jais, un peu plus court et indomptable. Ses yeux virèrent du noir au vert émeraude, la ressemblance était marquante.

-Harry Potter et Sirius Black, s'exclama Dumbledore, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Remus serrait Sirius dans ses bras, leurs retrouvailles étaient émouvantes.

-Harry comment as-tu fait pour neutraliser toutes mes compagnons? Demanda alors Dumbledore sans cacher sa curiosité.

-Peut-être pouvons-nous remettre cette discussion à plus tard et se rendre au QG? Nous serons en sécurité, proposa Remus. On s'est installé chez toi Sirius, ajouta-t-il pour ce dernier.

-Oui je m'en suis aperçut lorsqu'il m'a été impossible de me rappeler où j'habitais! Bien Harry tu peux remettre sur pieds les gardes?

Ce dernier agita sa baguette, et tous reprirent conscience en même temps.

-Alors là il faudra m'expliquer comment tu fais Harry, dit Dumbledore en rigolant.

Il transplanèrent tous ensemble, sans se soucier des moldus, Dumbledore tenant Harry par le bras pour le guider.

Il venait d'arriver dans un quartier résidentiel de Londres, le square Grimmaurd.

-Tiens lis ça dans ta tête, lui dit Dumbledore en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Harry se saisi du bout de papier et lut: « Le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres. » Sirius lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de ces sortilèges, il fallait y penser pour dévoiler le lieu caché. A peine l'eut-il fait qu'une maison sembla écarter le numéro 11 et le numéro 13 de la rue. Harry gravit les marches du perron usé à la suite de Remus, tous les autres fermant la marche. Une odeur étouffante d'humidité et de moisissure imprégnait ce qui semblait être un hall d'entrée. Il était plongé dans l'obscurité quasi-complète car la fenêtre était obstruée. Des voix provenaient d'une salle située juste en face de lui, une double porte imposante masquant l'intérieur de celle-ci. Un escalier grimpait sur sa droite, et un couloir à gauche de l'escalier permettait l'accès à trois autres pièces. Les sens exacerbés de Harry lui permirent de capter un murmure provenant de l'escalier. Il se poussa pour laisser tout le monde pénétrer, et lorsque un homme imposant avec un œil de verre eut refermé la porte d'entrée, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit lorsque Lupin s'avança vers elle. Une délicieuse odeur de chocolat monta aux narines de Harry, faisant grommeler son ventre qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas déjeuner ce matin.

-Par Merlin! Jura Sirius. Ca fait plus de quinze ans que je rêve de tes gâteaux au chocolat Molly, ajouta-t-il en serrant dans ses bras une petite femme rousse.

-Quel plaisir de te revoir Sirius! S'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Je crois qu'elle s'exprime au nom de tous Sirius, lança Albus Dumbledore alors que tout le monde acquiesçait.

-Alors voilà les jumeaux, dit Sirius en embrassant Fred et Georges.

-Salut Sirius!

-Ah! Voilà le petit dernier , qui a bien grandit d'ailleurs. Comment tu vas Ronald

-Je vais bien merci, mais tu peux m'appeler Ron! Et elle c'est Hermione Granger, une amie de Poudlard, dit-il en lui présentant une jeune et jolie fille brune les cheveux bouclés arrivant au milieu du dos.

-Enchanté Hermione.

Sirius salua les autres rapidement. Un malaise c'était installé après qu'il ait parlé de Ron.

Harry qui était restait à l'écart tout ce temps, avait pu pénétrer l'esprit de chacun, et finalement comprendre que le malaise venait de la perte de la dernière de Weasley, Ginny, capturée par Voldemort. Il passa finalement la porte et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il était gêné d'être le centre de l'attention de tout ce monde, lui qui était habitué à ne vivre qu'avec Sirius. Son cœur accéléra lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Molly Weasley, voyant en lui l'espoir de sauver sa fille. Tout le monde le considérait comme une bête de foire. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadé, et Sirius commençait à s'en faire, non pas pour son neveu, mais pour toutes les personnes qui l'entourait.

-Harry calme toi, dit Sirius attirant sur lui les regards de tout le monde qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Seul Dumbledore semblait lui aussi comprendre.

-Harry, tu devrait monter te reposer, on parlera plus tard, je vais t'accompagner si tu veux? Demanda Dumbledore.

Tous les regards convergèrent de nouveau sur lui et se fut de trop, la pièce chauffa instantanément, son corps prit feu, et il disparut laissant de grandes traces de brûlure sur le sol.

Les personnes présentes étaient choquées par la scène qui venait de se produire. Un tel déchaînement de magie n'était pas très fréquent chez les sorciers.

-Il va falloir qu'il apprenne à contrôler ça, lança Alastor Maugrey.

-Bien au contraire Alastor, répliqua Sirius. Il s'est très bien contrôlé. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas nous serions tous morts, et ce quartier n'existerait plus, termina-t-il en transplanant.

-Pourquoi il a réagit comme ça? Demanda Ron. Il est fou ce type ou quoi?

-Ron! Je ne te permet pas de parler de lui ainsi! Hurla sa mère.

-Je te conseillerais en effet de rester prudent avec ce que tu dis à Harry, continua Dumbledore, ou même ce que tu pense, car il le saura, et je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de personne qui se pose des tonnes de questions avant d'agir. Je vous rappelle qu'il n'a jamais était en contact avec la communauté, quelle qu'elle soit. Je ne connais pas son histoire, mais tout ce que j'ai découvert jusqu'alors me permet de vous dire de faire attention…

-Vous nous mettez en garde contre un enfant professeur? Demanda Minerva McGonagall.

-Un enfant qui a vaincu neuf personnes de la garde de Remus à la gare en quelques secondes, qui sait se rendre invisible, qui a une force d'esprit au moins aussi développée que la mienne, et qui parvient à se rendre invisible à l'aide d'un sortilège.

-Comment est-ce que…Commença Molly. On ne va tout de même pas laisser quelqu'un comme ça dans la même maison que tous mes enfants?

-On sait se défendre maman, se défendirent les jumeaux ainsi que Ron.

-Je refuse de prendre le risque de perdre un autre de mes enfants, s'énerva Molly, vite rassuré par les bras de son mari qui était blême, un peu comme tout ceux de la pièce.

-Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai beaucoup de travaille, dit Dumbledore en se levant. Il salua tout le monde d'un hochement de tête puis sortit de la cuisine en fermant derrière lui les doubles portes. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une personne dans le noir quasi complet du hall d'entrée.

-Harry! Tu m'as fait peur.

-Pourquoi vous méfiez vous de moi Monsieur? N'aurait-il pas était plus simple de me demander des explications au lieu de mettre en garde des gens qui ne me connaissent pas?

-Pardonnes-moi Harry, je voulais bien faire. Ta démonstration de force à la gare de Londres m'a vraiment beaucoup surpris et je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des tas de questions.

-Alors dans ce cas posez les moi, insista Harry.

-Très bien…Par où commencer, j'ai tellement de question à te poser.

-Allons nous asseoir, le coupa Harry en l'emmenant dans le salon.

-Tu connais la maison?

-Je n'ai pas fuit, je me suis juste rendu dans la pièce voisine. Bien vous pouvez y aller, posez-moi vos questions, dit-il en s'asseyant sur un canapé miteux.

-D'accord… Comment as-tu neutralisé la garde en si peu de temps.

-Je me suis rendu invisible avec Sirius avant de venir à la gare de Londres. Une fois arrivé sur place, Sirius s'est rendu au rendez-vous pendant que je faisait le tour de la gare pour inspecter toute les personnes dotées de potentiel magique.

-Tu arrives à le détecter? Intéressant, cela explique le fait que tu sois parvenu à me voir même lorsque j'étais invisible.

-En effet, poursuivit Harry. Ensuite j'ai placé sur leur corps un sort de cible que Sirius et moi avons créé. Et lorsque je souhaite m'en prendre à ces personnes, il ne me reste qu'à penser à eux et jeter un sortilège. Celui se sépare pour parvenir à atteindre toutes les cibles souhaitées. Je me suis inspiré d'objet de guerre moldu appelé missile à tête chercheuse. Lorsqu'une cible est visé le missile ne la lâche plus.

-Intéressant comme concept, c'était vraiment très ingénieux de votre part. Maintenant dis moi comment tu m'as vaincu, même si j'ai ma petite idée la dessus.

-Tout d'abord je dois vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai attaqué. Lorsque j'ai senti votre présence, j'ai immédiatement cru avoir affaire à Voldemort en personne. Je ne connaissais personne ayant une puissance si proche de celle de Voldemort.

-Tu l'as déjà rencontré? Demanda Dumbledore étonné.

-Oui plusieurs fois avec Sirius. Mon seul souci au moment où je vous ai aperçut c'était de mettre Sirius en sécurité. Etant donné que Sirius tiens beaucoup à Lupin, Je l'ai prévenu et je vous ai attaqué pour qu'ils aient le temps de se mettre à l'abris. La suite vous la connaissez.

-Oui, c'était très noble de ta part mais aussi très dangereux. Maintenant parles-moi de ta technique de désarment ainsi que de ton sortilège.

-J'ai d'abord commencé par une série de sortilège mineur lancés à toute vitesse pour vous empêcher de contre-attaquer, puis lorsque j'ai vu que voue ne vous défendiez qu'avec un bouclier simple, j'ai attaqué de la main gauche sans baguette avec une série similaire à la première puis avec la droite je vous ai lancé un sortilège complexe basé sur l'utilisation d'une rune…

-Tu sais utiliser les runes? Demanda alors Dumbledore fasciné. C'est un art aujourd'hui totalement oublié. Moi même je ne sais faire que des choses mineurs.

-Lors de mon huitième anniversaire, Sirius et moi avons fuit une escouade de mangemorts à nos trousse. Pour cela, nous nous sommes rendus en Suède, et nous y avons rencontrer un maître runique. Le runique n'est pas très difficiles à comprendre, c'est l'appliquer qui est difficile. Je pourrais essayer de vous l'expliquer si vous le souhaitez?

-Pourquoi pas ça pourrait être une expérience intéressante. Maintenant dis moi où as-tu appris à avoir une force mentale si impressionnante. Tu m'as dominé avec une telle aisance.

-Je me suis beaucoup entraîné à l'occlumencie depuis ma première crise d'extériorisation de la magie. Nous étions en Espagne à cette époque, et j'étais âgé de six ans. Nous nous cachions dans des montagnes pyrénéennes, ma perte de contrôle à provoqué un éboulement qui a tué des centaines de personnes dans un village trop proche du lieu où nous nous trouvions. Depuis ce jour je m'entraîne tous les jours pour me contrôler, comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure.

-Très bien je te remercie d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt je dois vous parler de quelque chose avec Sirius.

-Pas de problème, conclut Harry en se levant. Il salua Harry d'un geste de la main, puis disparut dans un tourbillon de cape.

Harry se rendit donc au troisième étage, où une chambre l'attendait. La maison était crasseuse et il pensa que Sirius et lui allait une nouvelle fois devoir prouver au monde entier leur talents de nettoyeur. Ayant eu plus de vingt maisons différentes à nettoyer et restaurer à chaque fois, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Mais cette après-midi, Sirius lui avait promis qu'ils iraient visiter le magnifique chemin de traverse dont il lui avait tant parlé.

___________________________________________________________________________

Réponses aux Reviews:

-La rose de minuit, alixelle, shuriken57, lily62100: Merci de votre soutien!!!^^

-MerlinPotter: Je ne pense pas que Lily et James Potter ont eu Harry juste après Poudlard. Il me semble qu'ils devaient avoir aux alentours de 25 ans. Donc ils ont finit leurs études. Et dans mon histoire Sirius est un peu comme un prof de fac…^^

-OoOXylionOoO: J'essaierais de les faire plus long mais je ne promet rien

Enfin pour les mise à jour des nouveaux chapitre, comme je suis actuellement en vacance, on essaiera de tourner à un par jour^^ Mais je ne promet rien


	3. Le chemin de traverse

III.

La chambre d'Harry n'était pas très grande, un grand lit à baldaquin aux couleurs sombres prenait la majorité de l'espace. La seule fenêtre était obstruée par des planches cloutées, seule la lumière du couloir éclairée l'endroit. Il avait aussi un bureau et une grande penderie. La pièce était très poussiéreuse, la tapisserie collait aux murs était arrachée par endroits, et brûlée à d'autres. Les bagages d'Harry reposait sur le bureau en attendant qu'être rangés par ce dernier.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de reprendre ses longs cheveux blancs, soyeux et de modifier les traits de son visage. En effet, il était habitué à avoir cette apparence depuis que Sirius lui avait donné à l'âge de deux ans. Il dégaina sa baguette de l'intérieur de sa cape, et commença à créer des mouvement de son poignet afin de réaliser un enchantement complexe. Petit à petit, toute la poussière se mit à léviter, puis commença à se rassembler devant lui.

-Comment fais-tu ça? Demanda Hermione le regard émerveillée. Et pourquoi as-tu changé d'apparence? Je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry sursauta et toute la poussière retomba sur le sol en formant un nuage.

-Tu ne pouvais pas frapper? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Hermione. Tu m'as fichu une peur bleue!!

-Excuses-moi Harry je ne voulais pas… je vais m'en aller, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

-Non attends! Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux rester, mais la prochaine fois prévient de ton arrivée. Les sortilèges utilisés sont assez simple, seulement il faut les appliquer au bon moment et avec une énergie mesurer afin de réussir l'enchantement. J'utilise le sortilège de lévitation, celui de réunion et enfin une application du sortilège protéiforme qui me permet de soulever toute la poussière.

-Comment as-tu appris toutes ses choses? C'est impressionnant pour ton age, reprit-elle.

-J'ai beaucoup voyager, et j'ai du m'adapter à bon nombre de situation, j'ai de l'expérience on va dire…

Il se retourna et recommença son enchantement. La poussière se souleva de nouveau, et se rassembla en une boule compact qui tournait sur elle même. Il leva sa main gauche vers la fenêtre obstruée, et les clous furent expulsés d'un seul coup, inondant la pièce de rayons de soleil. Puis d'un mouvement de poignet, la fenêtre s'ouvrit, et d'un geste de sa baguette, la boule de poussière concentré fila à toute allure à l'extérieur de la maison.

-Tu arrives à faire de la magie sans baguette? Demanda Hermione qui avait du mal à se remettre de se qu'elle voyait.

-Je te l'ais dit j'ai beaucoup voyagé et appris de chose. Pour la magie sans baguette je ne sais réaliser que les sortilèges et enchantements mineurs.

-C'est tout de même impressionnant, tu es la première personne que je vois qui parvient à mobiliser autant de magie en même temps.

Harry ne répondit pas, jeta un sortilège de nettoyage sur la fenêtre, et toutes les traces de saletés se retirèrent. Il répara également le tissu noir déchiré de son lit à baldaquin, enleva les différentes tâches sur la moquette ainsi que toutes les déchirures. Enfin différents gestes de sa baguette rendirent les draps de son lit ainsi que la couleur du bois et des toiles le recouvrant d'un blanc éclatant.

Harry s'aperçut qu'une nouvelle fois Hermione était émerveillé par ses talents de fée du logis.

-Si tu veux je vais t'expliquer ce que je fais comme ça tu comprendras et fermeras ta bouche qui est ouverte depuis que tu es entrée dans cette pièce, lui dit-il en souriant. Elle ferma la bouche immédiatement en se mettant à rougir violemment.

Il pointant de sa baguette la moquette verte sombre.

-Là je pratique un sortilège de coloration en le couplant avec un sortilège d'uniformité. Ca me permet d'étendre le coloration sur toute la surface de la structure, donc sur toute la moquette, termina Harry alors que sa moquette virait peu à peu à une couleur proche de celle du sang, en un peu plus claire.

Hermione acquiesça, mais ne put retirer de son visage une expression émerveillée.

-Réparer la tapisserie serait une perte de temps assez conséquente. La solution la plus simple est d'assainir le mur et de l'empêcher de se dégrader de nouveau, ajouta-t-il en agitant sa baguette en direction du mur.

Toutes les moisissures présentes sur le mur disparurent en un éclair.

-j'utilise un sortilège assez complexe pour empêcher les dégradations dû au temps. Il s'agit en faite d'une sorte de fine couche d'air que l'on applique sur le mur pour lui permettre d'être toujours oxygéner, puis tu dois faire en sorte que le sortilège se maintienne pour toujours. Alors la solution c'est d'utiliser le sort d'éternité.

Il accompagna ses paroles de gestes de sa baguette, et les murs prirent une belle teinte bleuté, avant de redevenir normal.

-Enfin pour le mettre de la couleur que tu veux, tu dois fixer l'illusion de la couleur de ton choix sur l'ensemble du mur, avec le sort d'éternité. Regarde, ajouta-t-il en faisant un grand cercle de son poignet. Les murs prirent une teintes gris claire, légèrement métallisé, rendant le tout froid et chaleureux à la fois. Il fit de même avec le plafond qui prit quand à lui une couleur blanche.

-Tu dois avoir une grande faculté extraordinaire en métamorphose pour pouvoir réaliser de telles choses, dit Hermione époustouflée.

-Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça en à l'air, répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement. J'ai été à bonne école.

-Ne l'écoute pas Hermione! Harry a un don de la nature, sûrement hérité de son père, ajouta Sirius qui se tenait contre la porte d'entrée.

-Sirius toujours le mot pour rire, plaisanta Harry. Tu es venu me chercher pour aller sur le chemin de traverse? lança Harry.

-Et oui frangin, il est déjà une heure, autant y aller avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde. En tous cas, beau travail. Cette pièce ressemble plus à une chambre désormais.

-Merci Torm! Bon on y va? Et il sortit de la chambre en courant presque, sa longue cape blanche volant derrière lui.

-Torm? Demanda Hermione.

-C'est le surnom qu'il m'a donné. J'ignore ce que ça signifie. Il adore faire sa, d'ailleurs il va sûrement vouloir vous en donner un, si ce n'est pas déjà fait dans sa petite tête sans cervelle.

Hermione et Sirius descendirent à la suite de Harry, et ils allèrent dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour tout le monde, salua Harry en entrant, les joues en feu. Excusez mon comportement de toute à l'heure, mais je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'être au contact des gens.

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry, dit Molly en lui servant une assiette de gâteau avec un gigantesque bol de crème anglaise. Tiens goûtes moi ça, c'est un secret de famille. Tu dois avoir une faim de loup sans rien avoir mangé de la matinée.

-Merci madame Weasley.

-Appelle moi Molly, Harry.

Le plus jeune des rouquins, le dénommé Ronald, s'approcha de Harry.

-Salut Harry, Je m'appelles Ronald Weasley, mes proches m'appellent Ron, dit-il en tendant la main.

-Je le sais, répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.

Un peu décontenancé de sa réponse, le jeune rouquin continua.

-Sirius m'a dit que vous vous rendiez au chemin de traverse. Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, pour te montrer un peu notre monde.

-Merci mais Fred et Georges viennent déjà avec nous. Une autre fois peut-être, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

-Comment tu sais que nous venons? Demanda Fred. On ne l'a même pas encore dit à Sirius!

-Harry, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de le faire continuellement, interrompit Sirius. Pas avec eux.

-Tu lis dans les pensées? Demanda Georges très intéressé.

Il acquiesça de la tête puis se tourna vers Sirius.

-Désolé, on y va?

Sirius et les jumeaux se levèrent et allèrent dans le hall, suivit de Harry.

-J'essaierais de rendre ta chambre vivable pour ce soir Harry, pendant que tu es au chemin de traverse.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Molly, je m'en suis déjà occupé.

-Déjà? Et bien tu as fait vite…ajouta-t-elle en se disant que ça devait être mal fait. Elle se promit d'y jeter un œil.

Harry, Sirius et les jumeaux transplanèrent, Sirius tenant Harry par le bras pour le guider. Ils arrivèrent juste devant un mur. Devant eux se dressait le chemin de traverse. Il n'y avait pas grand monde malgré le fait que ce soit une magnifique journée d'été. Les rares clients se dépêchaient d'aller de boutique en boutique.

-Ca m'étonne qu'il y ait si peu de gens, s'exclama Sirius. D'habitude il est plein à craquer.

-C'était avant Sirius. Depuis le retour de tu-sais-qui, les gens n'osent plus sortir. Ils ont peur pour leur vie à cause de la mise en garde.

-La mise en garde? demanda Harry. De quoi s'agit-il? Elle provient de Voldemort?

-Ne prononces pas sont nom!!crièrent les jumeaux d'une même voix. Tu es complètement fou. Si des mangemorts venait à t'entendre, je ne donnerais pas chère de ta vie, poursuivit Fred.

- Tu sais je n'ai même plus assez de doigt pour compter le nombre de mangemorts que j'ai tué. Ils ne me font pas peur, je dirais même que ce serait plutôt l'inverse, pas vrai Torm?

-Je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus, répondit Sirius en rigolant.

-Tu as déjà tué?

-C'était soit nous soit eux, Georges. Et j'ai préféré que se soit eux, tout simplement. Bon allons-y maintenant, j'ai hâte de découvrir toues ces choses ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton la rue qui se trouvait devant lui.

Sirius et Harry allèrent d'abord retirer des sous dans le coffre de leur coffre respectif à Gringotts, pendant que Fred et Georges retournèrent à leur magasin. Sorti de la banque des sorciers avec plusieurs bourses accrochées à la ceinture, ils s'avancèrent vers le magasin dont Harry rêvait le plus, la boutique d'Ollivander. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry aurait une baguette qui lui va parfaitement, qu'il aurait choisit. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la boutique.

-Bonjour que puis-je pour vous? Besoin de remplacer votre baguette?

-Je viens acheter ma première baguette, dit Harry sous l'étonnement du vieillard qui regardait tour à tour Sirius et Harry.

-Hum… oui… Vous devez être Harry Potter, je me trompe?

-Non c'est bien cela, comment savez-vous?

-Vous êtes en présence de Sirius Black! Cependant Votre mère m'avait dit que vous étiez le portrait craché de votre père, dit-il.

-C'est de la métamorphose humaine. Vous avez connu ma mère?

-On peut dire ça oui. Je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendu. Pourquoi prendre une couleur noire pour vos yeux, alors que vous pourriez garder le même vert que ceux de votre mère?

-Le noir effraie beaucoup plus facilement comme ce n'est pas commun, répondit Harry mystérieux.

Le vieil homme sembla légèrement inquiet en disparaissant derrière le comptoir pour aller chercher des baguettes à faire essayer à Harry. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec quelque paquets dans les bras. Il lui tendit la première.

-28.25 centimètres, en bois d'if, très souple, magnifique pour la métamorphose.

Harry s'en saisi et fit une série de mouvement. Une boule de feu se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite devant lui en grossissant.

-Il m'en faut une autre, dit-il en arrêtant sa création.

-De toute évidence lui dit Ollivander en lui reprenant sa baguette et en lui tendant une nouvelle. Vous semblez avoir des connaissance en métamorphose assez impressionnante. Mais dites moi, à quel âge avez vous eut votre première baguette.

-C'était à l'âge de 7 ans. Quand on est traqué on n'a pas le choix.

-22.50 centimètres, bois de saule, ventricule de cœur de dragon, assez rigide, pratique pour la magie noire.

Harry la saisie puis il matérialisa dans les airs devant lui une rune de magie noire, qui produisit quasiment le même effet que les détraqueurs.

-Bon celle-ci ne convient pas non plus, dit-il en la reprenant, belle démonstration tout de même.

Il la rangea dans sa boîte, réfléchis un instant en regardant Harry. Quand ce dernier le fixa à son tour, Ollivander baissa les yeux puis partit dans son arrière boutique. Il revint quelques instant plus tard avec un étui très spéciale, puisqu'il était semble-t-il composé de diamant.

-C'est une baguette très spéciale monsieur Potter. Elle coûte beaucoup plus chère que les autres puisque leur composition son unique et irréalisable de nos jours. Elle provient de ma section rare, il m'en reste trois de ce type. 27.7 centimètre, bois d'acajou, elle contient un cheveu d'elfe imbibé de sang de pégase. Très souple, elle est inégalable dans les duels, la métamorphose et l'illusionnisme.

Harry tandis la main pour la saisir, et lorsqu'il fut à quelque centimètre de la main de sa main, elle fut comme attirée par sa paume. Une douce chaleur envahit alors sa main, et avant même de l'essayer, Harry sut que cette baguette lui était destiné. Il brandit sa baguette, la pointa devant lui et commença à exécuter quelques mouvements bien choisis. Il accompagna ses gestes de longues paroles dans une langue vraiment très étrange, et un immense serpent apparut à la place de toutes les armoires de la boutique.

-Wouaouh! Cria Sirius. C'est quoi ce monstre exactement?? Et où tu as appris à faire ça Tyr???

-C'est un basilique. Le serpent roi. La légende dit que Salazar Serpentar l'a enfermé dans le château pour que son héritier puisse supprimer tous les sang de bourbe.

-Et bien enlève moi ça tout de suite, je crois que tu as trouvé ta baguette. Combien vous doit-on monsieur Ollivander?

-Ca fera 28 gallions d'or s'il vous plaît.

Harry lui tendit la monnaie, sortit à la suite de Sirius dans la rue. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, la chaleur à l'intérieur du magasin poussiéreux était étouffante. Il glissa sa baguette dans sa poche, il avait hâte de pouvoir découvrir les capacités supplémentaires qu'elle lui donnerait. Il passa presque toute l'après midi sur le chemin de traverse, achetant toute sorte de chose, comme des vêtements, des livres, toute sorte d'ustensile sorcier très pratique. Le magasin de Fred et Georges était vraiment intéressant, très divertissant. Ils avaient même un rayon destiné aux protections, comme les capes réflétrices etc…

Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme, où Harry commanda la plus grosse glace qu'il ait jamais vu.

-Alors Harry, raconte moi comment tu as fait pour faire apparaître ce serpent.

-C'est une illusion à la base dans notre langue, mais pour plus d'efficacité j'utilise le fourchelangue. Ca me permet d'avoir une vision plus réaliste du monstre, et surtout de pouvoir le commander.

-Intéressant! C'est incroyable comme ça a changé ici, dit-il nostalgique. Je venais souvent manger une glace ici l'été avec James. Comme ma famille m'a rejeté car j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor, tes grands-parents m'invitaient tous les étés avec James. Tu sais Harry, on a pas beaucoup parlé de cette période où tu es parti… Je pense qu'il faut que tu m'en fasse part maintenant.

-Très bien… Après que ce Loup-garou m'ait mordu, on la poursuivit pendant plus de cinq jours, jusqu'à cette nuit où je me suis transformé pour la première fois. Je me suis alors enfuit sous ma forme de loup-garou. En réalité, sous cette forme il m'était très facile de repérer celui qui m'avait mordu. Je l'ai presque rattrapé, seulement on s'est retransformé tous les deux, et à ce moment il a transplané. J'ai mit plus de dix jours à retrouver sa signature magique, et quand j'ai pu enfin retrouver sa trace, c'était dans sa maison en Angleterre. Il n'étais pas seul, j'ai alors reconnu les mangemorts qui nous avaient attaqués avant que je me fasses mordre. Il étaient une douzaine à manger joyeusement, avec la femme et les enfants de celui qui m'a mordu. Je suis entrée en faisant éclater la porte, et j'ai tout de suite tué l'homme qui m'a mordu. Ensuite il s'est passé quelque chose de très bizarre en moi. Comme si quelque chose s'était débloqué, j'ai acquis alors une connaissance extraordinaire sur les loup-garou. En une demi seconde, je connaissais tout d'eux, je me suis alors transformé…

-Tu t'es transformé? Tu veux dire que tu te transformes quand tu veux en loup-garou.

-En effet. Je me suis donc transformé, et je les ai tous tué.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il avait remarqué que son neveu avait changé après cet épisode, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il ait pu se produire de telles choses.

-N'ont-ils pas essayé de te tuer?

-Si bien sûr, cependant une des facultés des loup-garou que j'ai apprise en tuant mon confrère loup, c'est que la magie corporel est innée chez les loup-garou qui savent se maîtriser. J'ai donc tout repoussé à l'aide d'un bouclier. C'est ce qui permet de voler comme tu l'as vu à Paimpont avant hier.

-C'est incroyable de savoir tout ça. Bien on devrait rentrer, Molly nous a sûrement préparé un gâteau des plus savoureux, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

-Je crois qu'on va avoir du retard Torm, dit Harry en se levant à son tour et en saisissant sa baguette.

Un groupe d'homme encagoulé remontait la rue et jetait des sort incendiaires sur les maisons et boutiques.

-Je vais te montrer ce que peux faire un loup garou qui se contrôle, ajouta-t-il en se transformant…

Fin du chapitre III.

Note de l'auteur: Désolé de ne pas avoir su tenir ma promesse du un chapitre par jour, mais quand l'inspiration ne vient pas…^^

Je remercie tous les reviewers pour les messages d'encouragement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus malgré le manque d'action. Mais elle sera présente au prochain comme vous vous en doutez


	4. Démonstration de transformation

Rappel du chapitre III:

Harry et Sirius se trouvent au chemin de traverse…

…Bien on devrait rentrer, Molly nous a sûrement préparé un gâteau des plus savoureux, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

-Je crois qu'on va avoir du retard Torm, dit Harry en se levant à son tour et en saisissant sa baguette.

Un groupe d'homme encagoulé remontait la rue et jetait des sort incendiaires sur les maisons et boutiques.

-Je vais te montrer ce que peut faire un loup garou qui se contrôle, ajouta-t-il en se transformant…

Fin du chapitre III.

IV.

Les os de Harry s'étaient allongés, et une grande fourrure aussi noire que les ténèbres remplaça ses vêtements. Des griffes et des crocs impressionnants apparurent, et ses yeux devinrent aussi rouge que le sang. La bête qu'il était devenu mesurait plus de trois mètres de haut dressée sur ses pattes arrières. Il s'élança à quatre pattes vers le groupe ennemi à une vitesse hallucinante. Des dizaines de sortilèges foncèrent sur lui, lorsqu'il s'entoura d'une sorte de nuage blanc qui repoussa tous les sorts sans même le ralentirent. Les mangemorts hurlèrent mais déjà cinq d'entre eux étaient éventrés par les griffes meurtrières de la bête. Ses crocs se plantèrent dans le crâne d'un autre ennemi, qui céda instantanément sous la pression. Ils étaient une vingtaines au départ, mais maintenant avec les morts en moins, ils n'étaient pas plus de quinze. Sept d'entre eux transplanèrent, paniqués devant ce monstre féroce et surtout invincible. Les mangemorts restant entourèrent Harry voyant que celui-ci n'attaquait plus, mais semblait concentré à fixer ses pattes.

-Qu'es-tu monstre? Cria une voix qu'il reconnut car il avait déjà eu affaire à elle.

Harry lui répondit de la voix la plus effrayante que personne n'ait jamais entendu. C'était pire qu'un grognement, pourtant elle était très compréhensible.

-Je dois m'avouer surpris de vous voir vous attaquer à moi. Rien n'est plus dangereux que l'inconnu, répondit-il. Pour répondre à votre question Malfoy…

-Alors comme ça on se connaît, coupa Lucius Malfoy.

-On ne m'interrompt pas! Hurla la bête dans un rugissement qui fit se décomposer les membres du groupe. Même le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas si terrifiant que cet adversaire.

-Vous pouvez dés à présent me considérer comme votre pire ennemi, votre plus grand cauchemar.

Il brandit ses points massifs au-dessus de son crâne, puis les frappa violemment contre le sol, faisant tomber tous les mangemorts qui l'entouraient. Avant qu'ils ne retrouvent leurs esprit, ils avaient soit le ventre ouvert, soit des os brisés par leur adversaire.

Malfoy parvint finalement à se relever, seul… Tous ses camarades mangemorts avaient été tué. La bête lui faisait face, montrant ses crocs, faisant claquer sa mâchoire.

-Partez d'ici tant que je peux me retenir de vous égorger, grogna-t-il.

Malefoy disparut dans un craquement sonore tandis que la bête fit un saut prodigieux sur le toit du bâtiment le plus proche, c'est à dire quatre étages plus haut. A l'abris des regards, il reprit forme humaine dans sa longue cape blanche tachée de sang. Il la nettoya, se désillusionna, et sauta du haut du toit. Arrivé à côté de Sirius, toujours sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, il réapparut…

-J'ai appris à contrôler le monstre que je deviens, dit-il en se tournant vers son parrain. Cependant le côté animal m'empêche de me retenir complètement. On devrait rentrer maintenant Torm, avant que les aurors ne viennent nous poser des questions.

-Tyr, je peux te poser une dernière question, demanda Sirius.

-C'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais bien sûr oui.

-Ces personnes, qui étaient présentes lorsque tu t'es fait mordre, sont-elles encore en vie?

-La fille qui avait mon âge à survécu, j'ai eu le temps de la protéger. Le garçon et les parents sont morts…

-Mais qu'est-il advenu de la fille dans ce cas? Tu l'as laissée seule?

-Comment veux-tu que je sache ce qu'il lui est arrivé? Je l'ai envoyé en sécurité, à Poudlard.

-Tu as bien fait Tyr. Rentrons, voilà les aurors.

Ils transplanèrent tout deux dans le hall d'entrée de la maison de Sirius. Celui-ci trébucha d'ailleurs sur le porte parapluie en forme de patte de troll, une chose immonde que Harry n'avait pas remarqué lors de son premier passage. Une femme se mit alors à crier des insultes à travers toute la maison, Harry dégaina sa toute nouvelle baguette d'une vitesse incroyable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tyr, dit Sirius en lui attrapant le bras. C'est le portrait de ma mère dans l'escalier, elle est pro-Voldemort, alors héberger dans sa demeure une organisation qui lutte contre son maître a de quoi être vexant, lorsqu'on ne peut rien y faire.

-Pourquoi ne l'enlevez-vous pas, si elle braille ainsi à chacun de nos passages? Ca a de quoi être agaçant!

-Un sortilège de glu perpétuel rend le tableau indétachable, lança Remus Lupin en entrant dans la pièce pour comprendre la raison du grabuge produit par Mrs Black.

Harry se dirigea dans les escaliers, et s'arrêta en plein milieu, juste devant le tableau. Sur le palier juste au-dessus de lui, Ron et Hermione le regardaient. Il regarda la mère de Sirius dans les yeux, et celle-ci stoppa net ses injures.

-Bien maintenant que vous avez compris, commença Harry d'une voix glacée, je vous demanderez de vous adresser à toutes les personnes passant dans cette maison de façon cordiale et polie. Si vous désobéissez à la règle, je le saurais, finit Harry avant de fermer les rideaux sur une Mrs Black frustrée. Il termina de monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, vite rejoint par Hermione et Ron.

-Harry, commença Ron, tu pourras m'arranger ma chambre comme tu l'as fait avec la tienne, dit-il en contemplant le travail que ce dernier avait accomplit.

-Bien sûr, je le ferais demain si tu veux bien attendre. Ron acquiesça.

-Qu'est-ce que Mrs Black à comprit, demanda Hermione.

-Je lui ai montré par télépathie une partie de mes connaissances en magie noire, celle qui à le pouvoir de décrocher son tableau. Alors elle a comprit qu'elle n'a pas d'autres solutions que de m'obéir si elle ne veut pas se retrouver dans un placard poussiéreux.

-On peut converser avec les tableaux par télépathie? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, un tableau comme tu le sais déjà renferme la forme simplifié de l'esprit du possesseur. Il est même possible de fouiller leurs mémoires, du moins théoriquement… Personnellement je n'ai jamais réussit cet acte.

-Je ne savais pas du tout, s'exclama Hermione émerveillée. Le domaine de l'occlumencie est vraiment fascinant, mais ça à l'air très difficile.

-Tu confond avec la legilimencie, je crois, l'art de pénétrer l'esprit d'autrui. Si tu veux je pourrais t'enseigner les bases quand j'en aurais le temps. Ce n'est pas si compliqué, il suffit d'avoir la méthode.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête, puis se retourna pour sortir.

-Tu viens Ron? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-J'aimerais lui montrer une chose, coupa Harry. Le rouquin parut très étonné, mais se résigna à suivre son amie.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Harry se leva et montra le lit pour que Ron s'y assoit.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler, dit-il.

-Que… Je ne…

-J'ai bien vu que tu voulais me parler seul à seul, répondit Harry un léger sourire aux lèvres. Peu de chose m'échappe, ajouta-t-il en fermant la porte à distance d'un geste de la main. Vas-y, personne ne nous entend.

-Je… je me demander si tu voulais bien m'aider à progresser. J'en ai vraiment besoin, pour l'école.

-C'est d'accord, à une seule condition. Je ne veux plus que tu me mentes à l'avenir, tes intentions sont très nobles, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Ta sœur mérite de vivre comme chacun de nous, cependant je ne t'aiderais pas à devenir fort pour la sauver.

-Quoi? Mais commença Ron en s'énervant, rougissant.

-Je t'aiderais à devenir fort pour la venger. Car avant que tu acquières suffisamment de technique pour lutter efficacement, elle sera déjà…

-NON! Elle ne va pas mourir!

-…Saine et sauve, termina Harry.

-Mais…

-Lorsque Sirius t'a salué, j'ai tout de suite compris la nature de la détresse de ta famille. Tes parents sont effondrés, ta mère pleure et prie tous les jours pendant des heures. Vous ne voyez presque plus votre père car il s'acharne au travaille pour penser à autre chose. Ton frère Bill a préféré quitter l'Angleterre pour aider ton autre frère Charlie qui ne s'en remet pas. Les jumeaux cachent leurs tristesses dans leur joie et se préparent discrètement pour leur vengeance en se spécialisant dans l'armement magique dans leur magasin. Et enfin toi tu t'enfermes la nuit dans le grenier pour t'entraîner à combattre.

-Comment peux-tu savoir toutes ses choses? Demanda Ron estomaqué.

-La legilimencie… Cet un art vraiment indispensable, et très utile lorsque l'on sait vraiment bien s'en servir. J'ai décidé en voyant toute cette détresse de tout faire pour secourir ta sœur. Elle est très forte, et résiste incroyablement bien face aux mangemorts. Je l'ai vu il y a quatre mois, à Kirkwall, au nord de l'Ecosse. Ils essaient de la briser pour la faire rejoindre leur rang, mais une magie ancienne l'empêche d'être manipulable. J'ignore ce qu'elle est, mais elle tient pour le moment.

-Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas libérée à ce moment là?

-Voldemort ( Ron blêmit et faillit tomber du lit à l'évocation de ce nom.) est intervenu et Sirius et moi avons dû fuir pour nos je sais désormais où elle est retenue, j'ai eu le temps de le découvrir dans sa mémoire.

-Où est-ce? Cria Ron en se levant d'un bon.

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire pour que tu puisses tranquillement t'y rendre et te faire tuer? Ecoutes-moi, demain nous irons voir les jumeaux, et je vous donnerais un travail qui me facilitera la tâche. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère Ron, c'est sûrement parmi l'une des choses les plus importantes et les plus dangereuse que tu auras à accomplir de toute ta vie… En es-tu prêt?

-J'affronterais le diable en personne pour secourir ma sœur! S'exclama-t-il une lueur de désespoir dans les yeux.

-Bien, nous irons donc demain voir tes frères. En attendant tu devrais rejoindre ta petite amie, dit-il, elle t'attend.

-Ma… Hermione n'est pas ma petite amie! Dit-il en rougissant violemment. Nous sommes juste amis.

-Vous vous aimez, alors pourquoi l'ignorez-vous? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué aux relations.

-Tu en es sûr?

-Certain. Mais tu attendras la semaine prochaine avant de te déclarer.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça?

-Si tu venais à mourir dans l'opération, il est moins dur de perdre un frère qu'un amour…

Il ouvrit la porte d'un claquement de doigts, et Ron sortit de la chambre complètement chamboulé, mais également plus déterminé que jamais.

Sirius, qui était assit tranquillement à la table de la cuisine à parler à son meilleur ami, sentit dans sa main gauche une chaleur se répandre. Il la regarda et vit une petite flamme blanche dans sa paume. Il se demandait pourquoi Harry souhaité lui parler seul à seul. Il se leva, prétextant aller au toilette, puis fila dans la chambre de Harry.

-Tyr? Tu m'as appelé? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

-Oui, j'ai besoin de toi, et de ton talent pour la diversion. Tu reconnais cette rune? Demanda Harry en pointant le sol de sa chambre.

-Fehu Ansuz, souffla-t-il. C'est la rune de la conscience.

-Pas exactement… La connaissance pour être juste. Je veux que tu rentres dedans et que tu m'écoutes attentivement.

Sirius le fit et se tourna vers Harry.

Ce dernier lui raconta alors l'existence de Ginny Weasley, sa captivité auprès de Voldemort depuis trois ans.

-Tu te souviens de la fille que j'ai essayé de secourir il y a quatre mois de cela au nord de l'Ecosse? C'était Ginny. J'ai réussit à savoir où elle est retenue. La famille Weasley ne vit plus depuis qu'elle est partie, et je compte leur offrir une deuxième vie. Les jumeaux ainsi que Bill, Charlie et Ron sont prêt à tout tenter pour la sauver. J'ai un plan, cependant j'ai besoin d'une diversion des plus efficaces. J'ai prévenu les jumeaux, et je leur ai demandé d'appeler Charlie et Bill qui sont à l'étranger. Enfin je viens de prévenir Ron. Je veux que tu les guides dans cette diversion. Tu as toujours été meilleur que moi pour ce genre de chose. On a une réunion dans la boutique de Fred et Georges demain à quinze heures précises. Je compte sur toi.

-Mais Harry comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour la libérer? Et puis il faut prévenir plus de monde.

-Sur ce coup là c'est moi qui dirige Torm. La rune est là pour ça. Elle t'empêchera de révéler quoi que ce soit aux personnes que je n'ai pas souhaité. Maintenant tu peux refuser, et le souvenir de cette discussion sortira de ta tête. Pour Ginny, j'ai déjà mon idée, mais c'est ma partie du plan, personne d'autre que moi ne la saura.

-Bien sûr que j'accepte! Tu me prends pour qui?

La rune au sol se mit à briller et disparut instantanément.

-Tiens toi prêt pour demain Sirius, et commence à penser à une diversion digne de ce nom, car j'en aurais bien besoin.

Il sortit de sa chambre, bientôt suivit par Sirius, cependant il s'arrêta devant la chambre de Hermione, et frappa, laissant son parrain redescendre dans la cuisine.

Il pénétra dans la chambre après avoir entendu la voix d'Hermione lui dire d'entrer.

-J'ai du temps de libre Ron, dit-il en entrant, si tu veux on peut s'occuper de ta chambre? Tiens je vois que tu as essayé de faire quelque changement Hermione. Continue et tu verras tes efforts récompensés. Appliques-toi à mettre plus de volonté dans tes mouvements et surtout dans ton esprit pour avoir ce que tu souhaites.

Il sortit de la pièce à la suite de Ron qui était très excité à l'idée d'avoir la plus belle chambre qui lui eu été possible d'avoir. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce à côté, et Harry contempla la chambre.

-Tu aimes cette équipe de quidditch on dirait, commenta-t-il.

-Oui depuis que je suis haut comme trois pommes, les canons de chudley sont les meilleurs! Tu es pour quelle équipe toi? Les Tornades sûrement, comme tout le monde.

-Je n'ais pas d'équipe préférée. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu un match de quidditch, je n'ai jamais touché un balai de ma vie, la seule chose que je connais d'après Sirius, c'est que mon père était fan des harpies de Holyhead. La meilleure amie de ma mère y a joué pendant deux saisons.

-Tu ne connais rien au quidditch? C'est incroyable! Moi je suis gardien de l'équipe de gryffondor, et capitaine depuis l'an dernier. Je te montrerais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Tu seras incollable

-D'accord, mais je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de voler avec un balai, ça m'a l'air affreusement instable. Bien reparlons de ta chambre. Je suppose que tu la veux légèrement plus grande, dit-il en agitant sa baguette, se qui eu pour effet de repousser le mur du fond de trois mètres, et les murs sur le côté de deux mètres chacun. Les meubles ont besoin d'un coût de neuf, ils sont très abîmés. Je vais installer une rune sur la chambre pour restaurer les meubles, la tapisserie, la moquette et le plafond. Vu l'état de ta chambre, ça devrait prendre une bonne demi-heure.

Harry prit donc une dizaine de minutes à installer une gigantesque rune qui recouvrait la totalité de la pièce, sous le regard émerveillé de Ron. La chambre se mit alors à briller, et ils sortirent tout deux. Déjà, les éclats sur la porte commençaient à se réparer.

-Nous devrions aller voir comment Hermione s'en sort, dit-il à Ron.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et virent Hermione en pleine concentration, sa baguette pointée vers le mur. Une petite partie du mur prit une belle teinte pourpre, le reste restant gris.

-C'est bien tu progresses vite, s'exclama Harry.

-Tu plaisantes? Je n'ai fait qu'une partie ridicule.

-Le chemin entre ce que tu as fait et la réalisation complète de l'enchantement est vraiment très court. Recommences ton étape de concentration, je vais te guider pour que tu y parviennes, dit-il en levant sa main vers elle.

Hermione se concentra de nouveau, mais fut gênée lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans sa tête.

_« Continue comme tu le fais, ne prête pas attention à moi, laisse toi guider par ma voix. Extériorises-toi de la situation. Je veux que tu imagine la pièce vu de haut, tu dois voir les quatre mur de la même matière, sans aucun autre objet, ni-même le sol. Une fois que ce sera fait, tu l'imagineras de la couleur de ton choix, et enfin tu lanceras la série de sortilège, l'image bien gravé dans ta tête. »_

Harry avait suivit l'évolution de l'enchantement de ses propres yeux, et vit rapidement les murs se couvrir de cette belle couleur pourpre.

-Tu as réussit Hermione, félicitation. Tu vois ce n'est pas si compliqué! Avec plus d'habitude, tu verras que ta rapidité augmentera. Hermione se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'elle avait préparé son sortilège pendant près d'une heure.

-Bien Ron on s'occupe de ta chambre?

De retour dans la pièce, Ron prit la parole.

-J'aimerais une peinture noire sur les murs, pour pouvoir faire ressortir les posters, et également une moquette orange. A mesure qu'il parlait, Harry réalisait les sortilège à une vitesse incroyable. Il venait de mettre le dernier souhait de Ron à exécution en agrandissant le lit et en le drapant de tissus orange.

Ron n'en revenait pas, il avait suivit de ses yeux la transformation, cela lui semblait irréalisable pur quelqu'un de normal. Il contempla Harry avec admiration, mais aussi avec gratitude.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione achevait sa chambre dans un mélange pourpre et blanc sous le regard appréciateur de Harry qui lui trouvait beaucoup de goût. Cependant, ce que Hermione n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que Harry avait rendue la chambre deux fois plus grandes, puis avait caché une partie de la chambre à Hermione grâce à un mur de séparation. Et tout ça en quelques secondes à peine. Il se téléporta de l'autre côté, et prit le reste de la soirée jusqu'au repas pour préparer la partie de Ginny avec le plus grand soin, pour lui garantir un maximum de confort.

La famille Weasley presque au complet, Ginny et Percy manquant à l'appel, étaient présent pour le repas du soir. Charlie et Bill avaient fait la surprise d'arriver à l'improviste, prétextant un souhait de revoir leur famille. Heureusement, personne ne remarqua que les deux jeunes gens saluèrent un peu trop chaleureusement Harry pour une première dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Molly Weasley posant des tas de questions à Sirius et Harry sur leurs méthodes de nettoyage. En effet, Sirius n'avait pas non plus chômé, et c'était occupé d'une grande partie de la maison, la rendant presque totalement habitable. Finalement, tous montèrent se coucher, Les fils Weasley sachant que demain serait un grand jour, le commencement d'un sauvetage à risque…

Fin du chapitre IV

Note de l'auteur: Merci pour tous ces messages de soutient, je remercie aussi tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fiction, bien que ce ne soit qu'un travaille d'amateur!

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis concernant cette fiction, et surtout comment l'améliorer. VOS CONSEILS SERONT PRIS EN COMPTE!!!!

Le prochain chapitre sera intitulé « mission de sauvetage », et sera très certainement publié d'ici la fin de semaine. Le chapitre 5 devrait être un peu plus palpitant que celui ci-dessus.

Bonne journée ou soirée à tous, merci mille fois.

TIDUS


	5. Mission de sauvetage

V.

Harry s'était levé plus tôt que le soleil lui même, bien avant tous les autres habitants de la maison. Il s'habilla rapidement dans son habituel ensemble, et se téléporta dans une colonne de lumière d'un blanc éclatant.

Le chemin sur lequel il était apparu serpentait le long d'un bras de mer qui s'enfonçait dans les terres du Nord-Ouest de l'Ecosse. Au loin devant lui, sur la rive, se trouvait le petit village de Scoraig. La recherche qu'il avait fait la nuit même sur ce nom qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant l'esprit de Ginny Weasley l'avait amené ici. Il resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui, le froid mordant de la nuit l'agressant de toute part. Après un rapide sortilège de désillusion, il se dirigea vers ce village, qui ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille. L'air lui même respirait la magie noire, Harry sentait qu'il se passait ici quelque chose de dangereux. A peine fut-il arrivé aux premières maisons, qu'il entendit des rugissements inquiétants. Il s'avança dans le village, et s'aperçut facilement que les mangemorts l'avaient complètement investit, et semblaient monter une armée dans ce lieu.

Les bêtes s'agitèrent furieusement sur son passage, sentant son odeur alléchante. Les mangemorts pensant justement qu'ils avaient sentit une présence, en lâchèrent quelques-uns, qui foncèrent instantanément sur Harry.

Celui-ci eu juste le temps de se retourner que trois espèce de panthère avec une queue hérissée de piques lui sautèrent dessus. Il établit son plus puissant bouclier, et les trois bêtes se retrouvèrent projetées à dix mètres de lui, complètement carbonisées. Il concentra rapidement sa magie, puis décolla, soulevant sous la vitesse du déplacement un nuage de poussière. Il poussa quelque juron pour avoir oublié de retirer son odeur corporelle, puis le fit dans le même mouvement, se rendant ainsi inodore, pour éviter l'attention des monstres.

Il se reposa, et commença à examiner les défenses du village. Après deux heures d'observation et différents tests passés sur les boucliers entourant certaine partie du village, il rentra au square grimmaurd, en se téléportant directement dans sa chambre du dernier étage.

Le reste de la journée passa extrêmement vite pour Harry, même la réunion de l'après midi avec la réunion entre les Weasley, Sirius et lui. Il confia à Sirius le soin de préparer une puissante diversion, mais ne parla pas encore de l'endroit où elle se passerait.

-J'ai encore quelques vérifications à faire, alors je vous préviendrais de l'endroit le moment venu. Préparez-vous à faire face à des mangemorts expérimentés. Sirius pourra vous enseigner les choses importante à savoir. Fred et Georges il faudrait que votre matériel de destruction soit prêt le plus tôt possible! Plus ils subiront de dégâts, plus notre victoire sera grande. J'ai des préparatifs à organiser, je dois vous laisser…

C'était les seules paroles de Harry pendant la réunion. Il était partit aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé.

La semaine se déroula à la manière d'un schéma très organisé. Au début de nuit, il apprenait des sortilèges utiles à Ron. Puis deux heures avant le lever du soleil, alors que Ron allait se coucher, lui partait espionner les défenses de Scoraig. A son retour aux aurors, vers six heures, il dormait, jusqu'à midi. Puis pendant l'après-midi, Il enseignait à Hermione et Ron quelques méthodes d'utilisation de la magie combinée, pendant que Sirius entraînait de son côté les frères Weasley. Enfin le soir il travaillé avec Fred et Georges sur un projet secret de tous.

C'est au bout du cinquième jour que Sirius vint le voir à l'heure du dîner pour lui faire part de l'avancement des choses.

-Ils sont enfin prêt, ils maîtrisent presque parfaitement les sortilèges de destruction tels que celui de la perforation noire. Je pense que deux heures en plus devrait suffire à achever l'enseignement.

-Très bien Torm. C'est parfait, de mon côté tout est prêt, tu vas pouvoir leur faire part du lieu de la diversion, comme je te l'ai dit il y a trois jours. Ca n'a pas changé. La diversion doit être énorme, Voldemort doit croire qu'une véritable armée se lance au combat, et je pense que les nouveautés que Fred et Georges ont concocté avec mon aide seront très utiles. Fred et Georges sont les personnes à protéger. Mais surtout mets-y ta touche personnelle, pour qu'ils te reconnaissent, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son parrain. Dis leur de bien se reposer cette nuit, demain après-midi nous aurons réunion à quatorze heures chez Fred et Georges.

Il laissa son parrain partir pour prévenir les Weasley, puis monta dans sa chambre. Un repos était absolument nécessaire après une semaine pareille. Il s'endormit dans sa chambre en un clin d'œil.

Le lendemain, la tension des Weasley était palpable. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient, inquiétant même les quelques personnes présentes, mais Harry détourna les soupçons avec habileté. Leur de la réunion arriva, et tous se rendirent dans l'appartement de Fred et Georges, juste au-dessus de leur boutique.

Sirius prit d'abord la parole, Harry étant plongé dans de la paperasse qui aurait pu donner des rougeurs à Hermione tellement elle était impressionnante.

-Bien, comme vous le savez, nous avons finit les préparatifs, et il est temps de passer à l'action. Nous avons fait des efforts considérable pendant cette courte semaine, et j'espère qu'ils nous seront d'une grande utilité. Notre partie du plan est simple, mais dangereuse, car nous aurons certainement devant nous le gros des forces de Vous-savez-qui. La protection de Fred et Georges ainsi que du matériel est primordiale pour le bon fonctionnement de la diversion. C'est pourquoi Bill, Charlie et Ron, vous serez chargés de repousser tout danger, toute menace. Fred et Georges s'occuperont d'utiliser leur marchandise, et moi je me chargerais de distraire les quelques mangemorts sur place au début…

-Au début? Questionna Ron.

-Oui, il est sûr que toutes les forces de Voldemort ne seront pas là. C'est pourquoi nous devons leur faire croire à une attaque massive. Ils appellerons forcément du renfort.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas? Demanda Charlie qui doutait de la véracité du plan.

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, reprit Harry en se levant, alors vous tuerez tous les ennemis et raserez l'endroit. La cible est une grande bâtisse, un ancien manoir qui a appartenu au père de Voldemort (tous tressaillirent en entendant le nom du seigneur noir.). Il est habité par ses plus proches serviteurs, donc des mangemorts cruels et expérimentés, qui n'auront aucune pitié. J'attends de vous la même chose.

Pendant ce temps, je serais en train de libérer votre sœur. Dès que se sera fait, je le ferais savoir à Torm par un moyen secret que l'on utilise depuis toujours. Fred, dit-il en se tournant vers l'un des jumeaux. Dès que Torm aura le message, il faudra que tu lances ceci, sur la maison de préférence.

Il lui tendit une fusée aux allures de missiles ravageurs

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Georges curieux.

-Tu verras bien quand tu l'utiliseras, répondit-il mystérieux. Torm, dès qu'il l'aura fait, il faudra absolument que tu téléportes tout le monde au square. Si tu manques de temps, créé un bouclier de lumière, et rien d'autre.

Il pris une boîte en carton derrière lui, et la tendit à Sirius.

-Tiens, ce sont des explosifs moldus qui ont été amélioré par magie. Place les sur un endroit de la grille qui entoure le manoir, ça neutralisera les protections. Pour les déclencher, il suffit d'un sortilège incendiaire.

-Très bien, dit-il en attrapant la boîte pleine de C4 améliorés.

-Bien maintenant je vais vous donner les informations concernant la cible. Elle contient habituellement une douzaine de mangemorts, ainsi que des créatures de garde de type loup. Torm a déjà dû vous parler des fenrirs, dit-il alors qu'ils acquiesçaient.

Il risque d'y avoir d'autres créatures qui apparaîtront comme des panthères des ténèbres.

Vous devrez tenir environ cinq minutes après l'arrivé des renforts, pour que je puisse agir.

-Et toi où seras-tu? Demanda Bill qui voulait en savoir plus.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux le dire. L'endroit où je me rends est tracé par des sortilèges de reconnaissances. Celui qui prononce le nom de l'endroit est instantanément localisé… Il est donc impossible de te dire quoi que se soit…

La mission promettait d'être vraiment dangereuse, et Harry espérait sincèrement qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Il avait une entière confiance en Sirius pour gérer cette situation.

Le reste de l'après midi et la soirée passèrent incroyablement vite, et c'est à deux heure du matin que tous se réunirent dans le salon, le lieu de rendez-vous pour le début de l'opération. Harry donna le signal, et tous partirent pour, de toute évidence, une des nuits les plus durs qu'ils connaîtraient.

Sirius et les Weasley arrivèrent au pied d'une petite colline, sur laquelle se dressait un manoir effrayant. Ils se rapprochèrent discrètement de la grille qui entourait le parc de la demeure, et Sirius mit quelques minutes à installer le C4. Pour l'instant ils ne s'étaient pas fait repérer, et c'était une bonne chose. Il s'écarta enfin à une vingtaine de mètres des explosifs, puis jeta sur la charge un sortilège de feu. Cependant l'explosion ne vint pas tout de suite comme prévu, une forme lumineuse s'échappa du C4, et se mit à flotter au-dessus de la grille. Sirius fut très étonné de voir une rune se dessiner devant lui. Mais son étonnement fut de courte durée, il entendit une alarme se déclencher, et vit six loup de la taille d'un ours se précipiter sur eux en poussant des hurlements terrifiants. Mais ceux-ci furent de courte durée, lorsqu'une gigantesque explosion d'une lueur bleue les projeta au sol.

-Fred, Georges, c'est à vous de jouer, cria Sirius en se relevant tant bien que mal, et essayant de couvrir le bruit environnant.

Les deux jumeaux se précipitèrent sur le matériel, et allumèrent à l'aide de leur baguette des fusées de couleur mauve, pendant que Ron, Bill, Charlie et Sirius s'attaquaient aux fenrirs qui venait de passer la barrière qui n'existait désormais plus.

Quatre fusées éclatèrent au-dessus du manoir dans un éclair mauve, puis toutes les personnes présentent purent voir des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes et de créature comme des centaures ou des accromentules se précipiter vers la demeure.

Sirius comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion, bien qu'elle soit particulièrement impressionnante. Il fut néanmoins surprit lorsque des fenrirs sortirent en masse du manoir et explosèrent au contact des illusions. Il était épaté de la prouesse des jumeaux d'avoir allié une illusion avec un sortilège de déflagration.

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, des dizaines de mangemorts apparurent dans le parc, plus surpris les uns que les autres de se retrouver face à une véritable armée…

***************

Harry se trouvait devant le village de Scoraig, invisible et inodore. Il se dirigea vers les installations les moins bien protégés, comme les fermes contenant les monstres des ténèbres, où encore quelques maisons de mangemorts. Sur chacune de ses cibles, il plaça le même explosif qu'il avait donné à Sirius, qu'il avait d'ailleurs baptisé le C4 runique. Il mit cinq minutes à faire le tour des baraquements non ou peu protégés, afin de leur administrer à chacun une dose d'explosif, puis il s'écarta rapidement du village, à une centaine de mètre environ, et attendit patiemment le signal de Sirius. Quelques secondes seulement après la fin de son installation, le village s'était activé brutalement, il ne fut donc pas étonné de sentir dans sa main gauche une douce chaleur, et lorsqu'il regarda sa paume, une petite flamme verte y brûlait sans le blesser.

Le village était enfin évacué partiellement, il pouvait mettre son plan à exécution. Il leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête, ses yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres brillant de détermination sous l'éclat de la lune…

***************

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient dépassés toutes les espérances de Sirius dans leurs créations. On voyait de tous, des dragons qui brûlaient tout ce qu'ils touchaient, particulièrement coriace, ils étaient difficile à arrêter. Des centaines de petits oiseaux, pas plus gros qu'une main d'enfant, volaient à toute vitesse vers les ennemis, plus tranchants que la lame d'un rasoir. Ils offraient une distraction énorme pour les mangemorts qui étaient presque surpassés par leur nombre. La plus impressionnante création était, sans aucun doute possible, les serpents stupéfixeur. Ils étaient aussi noir que les ténèbres, difficilement repérable par cette nuit sans nuages, stufixant tous les mangemorts qui se trouvés près d'eux en les mordant. Les mangemorts ne pouvant attaquer, trop occupés à repousser les assauts incessants de ces illusions, se firent littéralement exterminer par Sirius, qui s'en donné à cœur joie et faisait grâce au sortilège de découpe amplifié sa septième victime. Bill et Charlie, plus réservé sur le sorts des mangemorts, avaient tués à eux deux trois personnes. Ron quand à lui, n'avait fait d'autres choses que de blesser ou immobiliser d'autres ennemis.

Soudain, sans même que personne ne s'y attende, la tendance s'inversa complètement. Une trentaine de mangemorts arrivèrent en masse, mais ce qui inquiété le plus Sirius, c'était l'homme qui menait cette garde. Lord Voldemort en personne. D'un coup de baguette, toutes les illusions disparurent dans un bruit d'apocalypse. Les Weasley étaient complètement pétrifiés. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils avaient devant eux le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Sirius se mit devant eux, prêt à former son plus puissant bouclier pour tenter de contenir les assauts du seigneur des ténèbres. Même s'il connaissait le risque, il n'aurait jamais pensé l'avoir face à lui ce soir, et cela ne le rassura pas d'avantage.

-Fred, Georges, la fusée de Tyr! Maintenant! Hurla-t-il.

Ils sortirent la fusée que Harry leur avait donné, et la lancèrent dans les cieux, au-dessus du manoir. Pendant le trajet, elle se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche aveuglante, et tous les sortilèges qu'elle subit ne l'affectèrent pas le moins du monde. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort avait envoyé sur le groupe une sorte de rayon noir, et malgré tous les efforts de Sirius pour le stopper, il traversa le bouclier comme s'il n'existait pas, et fondit sur Ron, qui ne put rien pour l'éviter. Il fut projeté au sol, les yeux clos. Les hurlements des frères Weasley furent couvert par le bruit d'une explosion, comme si le ciel leur tombé sur la tête. Ils virent alors comme une immense vague blanche se répandre tout autour de la maison, dans toutes les directions, sur une hauteur d'une vingtaines de mètres.

Sirius se précipita sur le corps de Ron, et dès qu'il le toucha, il hurla aux autres de fuir, disparaissant d'une colonne de lumière blanche. Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux partirent juste à temps, car la vague avait déjà parcourue les cinquante mètres qui les séparés.

***************

-_« Detone Fixia », _rugit Harry en abaissant de toutes ses forces sa baguette devant lui. La terre trembla, des morceaux de bâtiments volèrent, plus de la moitié du village de Scoraig venait d'être instantanément détruit par les explosifs que Harry avait placés un peu partout. A vrai dire, une seule bâtisse avait survécu, celle qui détenait Ginny Weasley. Il s'avança en courant dans le village, abattant froidement toute personne qui avait survécu à l'explosion par dieu seul sait quel moyen.

Il atteignit la villa en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, après avoir achevé plus de dix mangemorts. La porte d'entrée de la demeure sauta sous la pression du sortilège de Harry, qui fut reçu par une demi-douzaine de garde.

En un clin d'œil, son plus puissant bouclier scintilla devant lui. Pas plus gros qu'un caillou, une petite pyramide de diamant flottait à hauteur de tête. Les six sorts qui étaient déjà en route vers Harry furent aspirés vers la pyramide, et tournèrent autour à une vitesse vertigineuse. Les mangemorts, béas de surprise, ne purent réagir lorsque Harry projeta de sa baguette les sorts vers leurs lanceurs.

C'est ainsi que trois d'entre eux périrent, tués par eux-même. Un autre finit sa course contre le mur cinq mètres derrière lui, complètement assommé. Encore un autre hurla de douleur en sentant une flèche noire s'enfoncer dans son thorax. Enfin la tête du dernier roula sur le sol après s'être détachée du corps de son propriétaire.

Harry sourit, en pensant au destin qui l'aurait attendu, s'il n'avait pas connu un bon bouclier.

Sans plus attendre, il se transforma en loup-garou. Ainsi déguisé, il serait difficilement repérable, de par son pelage noir, et surtout beaucoup plus rapide et agile, ses sens surdéveloppés.

La bête, après un rugissement plus terrible que celui d'un dragon, courut dans le couloir, achevant au passage d'un coup de patte le garde qui était assommé. Il brisa d'un coup de crâne la porte qui se trouvait au fond. Un sort fusa sur lui, lancé par un homme qui se caché derrière une table à dix mètres de lui. D'un bond, il l'évita, puis en deux foulés, il rejoint son adversaire, et lui ouvrit la gorge de sa mâchoire puissantes, aux dents aiguisées.

Un second homme pénétra dans la pièce par une autre porte, la baguette levée. Avant qu'il ai pu faire quoi que se soit, une montagne de muscles s'abattit sur lui, l'écrasant sous son poids.

-_Où est Ginny Weasley?_, grogna le monstre, ses dents effrayantes à quelques millimètres de son visage.

L'homme trop effrayé pour oser tenter quoi que se soit, balbutia:

-Au…Au sous-sol. Elle est…au sous-sol. Il y a une porte…dans la cheminée…cachée.

-_Merci!_ Dit Harry avant de lui planter ses crocs dans le visage, lui ôtant la vie.

Il se précipita dans la pièce voisine, par lequel l'homme était entré, qui était vraisemblablement un salon. Il se précipita vers la cheminée, défonça le mur, et atterrit dans un escalier étroit. La descente fut rude, étant donné la carrure de la bête, mais Harry arriva enfin devant une porte métallique. En deux coups de pattes, elle céda, faisant apparaître un couloir sombre, éclairé par la lumière de la lune, filtrant par des fenêtres. De chaque côté de ce couloir, se trouvait des cellules. Il y en avait six en tout, et seulement deux étaient occupées, les deux dernières. Au bout du couloir, droit devant lui, une sorte de demi géant aux allures immondes, sûrement croisé avec un troll, lui faisait face, une hache impressionnante dans la main droite.

Harry fonça dessus, évita un coup de hache, et saisit le bras portant l'arme entre ses crocs. D'un coup de point du gauche, le géant envoya voler le loup dans les barreaux d'une cellule vide, qui cédèrent sous le poids. Mais celui-ci se redressa, rugit, et sauta sur son ennemi. Celui-ci s'apprêta à lui asséner un coup de hache, mais d'un coup de patte, Harry le contra, et tomba de tout son poids sur le géant qui fut projeté sur le mur, passant à travers. Il se releva instantanément, et chargea de nouveau. Les griffes du loup, mesurant environs huit centimètres, lui servirent à contrer les coups de hache. S'il se ratait, il perdrait une patte, c'est pourquoi il contre attaqua avec une rapidité et une précision sans égale, multipliant les coupures sur le corps du géant. Enfin, d'un puissant coup de tête, s'aidant aussi de ses pattes, il l'envoya valser dans une cellule vide, le toit s'effondrant sur lui grâce à la magie que Harry déploya. Il assomma le géant d'un coup de patte impressionnant, celui-ci ne bougeait plus, gisant sous des gravas tombés du plafond sous le choc.

Harry se tourna alors vers les cellules occupées, et les captifs le regardèrent avec effrois. Il reprit sa forme humaine, les surprenant. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir un jeune homme se transformer en monstre sanguinaire. Il ouvrit là première cellule, ôtant par la même occasion les protections, libérant ainsi une femme blonde, qui semblait avoir la quarantaine, néanmoins très belle.

-Merci milles fois, dit-elle en sortant de sa cage. Qui êtes-vous?

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Sauvez-vous avant que d'autre n'arrivent et que celui-ci ne se réveille, répondit Harry en montrant du bras le géant. La femme acquiesça, et courut vers la sortit.

Il se tourna alors vers la dernière cellule. A l'intérieur, Ginny Weasley le regardait les yeux baignant de larmes. Il ouvrit la cellule, et elle se précipita dans ses bras, même si pour elle Harry était un inconnu.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était magnifique remarqua Harry, ses longs cheveux roux cascadant jusqu'au bas de ses reins, son visage sans aucune imperfection le regardant plein de gratitude.

-Je dois t'emmener dans un lieu sûr, Tu ne sais pas encore transplaner, je vais donc t'escorter.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, le géant refit surface, et il grogna, reprenant sa hache en main. Ni une ni deux, Harry dégaina sa baguette, prépara un enchantement complexe, pointant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête. Sa main gauche était tendu vers le géant qui était immobilisé par de puissantes chaînes, et au bout de sa baguette, une sorte de mini galaxie se forma. Il abattit enfin sa baguette, et la galaxie fonça sur son adversaire, comme une pluie d'étoiles. A la fin de son sortilège, il ne restait plus que des lambeaux de chairs. Ginny Weasley était éblouie par les pouvoirs de ce jeune homme à peine plus vieux que lui, qui venait de terrasser une créature qu'elle croyait jusqu'alors invincible.

Harry remarque que sa protégée marchait difficilement. Il la souleva dans ses bras, incroyablement musclés pour son âge, et l'endormit grâce au sortilège du repos salvateur. Il se désillusionna, la fille avec, et remonta l'étroit escalier, et pénétra dans le salon, en même temps que quatre mangemorts.

-Crabbe, Goyle et Macnair, allez voir en bas si les prisonniers sont là, ordonna une voix féminine. Les trois autres descendirent, et revinrent quelques secondes plus tard.

-Ils ont disparus, Weasley et Malfoy.

Harry s'éclipsa discrètement, parvint sans encombre jusqu'au hall d'entrée, où il se retrouva face à douze mangemorts qui bloqué le passage, montant la garde, le regard tourné vers la rue.

Harry ne pourrait pas agir en restant invisible, car la magie qu'il devait mobiliser pour les repousser serait trop importante en comptant en plus la magie nécessaire pour être invisible.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car devant lui, les mangemorts se décalèrent pour laisser passer Lord Voldemort en personne, qui semblait très énervé. Lorsque celui-ci leva les yeux vers ses mangemorts, il ressentit plus qu'il ne vu Harry et Ginny.

-DERRIERE VOUS BANDES DE CRETINS FINIS! Hurla-t-il à ses mangemorts.

Il se retournèrent tous d'un seul geste, dégainant leur baguette pendant que Harry redevenait visible. Portant de sa main gauche contre son corps celui de Ginny, il envoya valser tous ses adversaires à l'aide d'un puissant vent. Voldemort le contra avec une facilité déconcertante. Harry devait sortir coûte que coûte de la maison, avant que Voldemort n'y pénètre lui même.

Il s'entoura, lui et Ginny, d'une sorte de nuage noir. Voldemort montra pendant un dixième de secondes son étonnement de la maîtrise de magie noire de son ennemi, avant d'être criblé de sortilèges qui venaient du nuage. Il se protégea, et regarda son ennemi avancer, aussi calme que lorsqu'il prend le thé.

Enfin, Harry franchit la porte. Un autre problème se présenta. Harry devrait retirer toutes ses protections pour pouvoir transplaner, et il ne lui restait que cinq mètres à faire pour franchir le perron de la villa. Mais Voldemort lui facilita la tâche en lui adressant la parole.

-Tu devrais rejoindre mes rangs, qui que tu sois, tu es très puissant!. Je pourrais t'aider à le devenir encore plus.

Harry stoppa tous ses enchantement, et réapparut, Ginny contre lui.

-Je suis désolé de te décevoir Voldemort, mais le fait est que tu ne pourras pas me tolérer dans tes rangs.

Il fut extrêmement perturbé qu'un garçon de cet âge ose l'appeler par son surnom.

-Qui es-tu?

-Je suis quelqu'un qui ta survécu, quelqu'un qui a provoqué ta perte, et quelqu'un qui ne te laissera aucun repos dans ta misérable vie, cracha Harry en avançant vers Voldemort. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il était vraiment terrorisé par ce qu'il faisait. Insulter ainsi le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ne semblait pas très malin, mais ça faisait parti du plan d'évasion de Harry.

-Serais-tu Harry Potter? Intéressant… Je te croyais mort. Vraiment très surprenant. Tu es très courageux de me défier ainsi, mais penses-tu réellement pouvoir me vaincre?

-Non je ne pense pas, répondit Harry en avançant encore, il venait de franchir le perron, il pouvait enfin transplaner. En tous cas pas aujourd'hui. Je ne te combattrais pas, pas maintenant. J'ai autre chose de prévu, mais laisse moi seulement t'offrir ce présent.

Une petite sphère de lumière blanche tomba de sa main et roula jusqu'a Voldemort qui la regarda bêtement. Soudain, il comprit le danger en sentant la puissance qui émanait de cette boule. Il voulut taper du pied dedans pour l'envoyer au loin, mais avant qu'il put le faire, celle-ci fondit en dessinant une rune sur le sol. Il regarda avec effarement Harry et Ginny disparaître dans une colonne de lumière, puis la rune créa une déflagration extraordinaire, envoyant voler Voldemort, trop surprit pour penser à se défendre efficacement. Il fut projeté dans des gravas, et mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre. Enfin, il examina les traces de la magie laissée par son adversaire.

Il arriva dans la rue déserte d'une ville, il n'y avait aucune trace des fuyards. De plus, grâce à ses capacités, il sut que aucune magie n'avait été faite ici. Il ne put donc pas suivre leur trace. Se résignant donc, il transplana dans son repère, plus énervé que jamais contre ce nouvel ennemi plus qu'inattendu.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Harry et Ginny, que Harry avait volontairement réveillé filait à toute allure sur une moto moldu le long d'une autoroute, habillé en parfait moldu. La rouquine le ceinturait de toutes ses forces, n'en revenant pas de sentir enfin dans ses long cheveux le vent de la liberté…

FIN DU CHAPITRE V


	6. Retrouvailles

VI

Sirius apparut dans le salon du quartier général, tenant Ron par le bras qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Ses frères apparurent dans les secondes qui suivirent, et tous se précipitèrent sur Ron. Le bruit qu'ils firent réveilla Remus qui dormait juste à côté. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et qu'il vit ses amis habillés et Ron inerte sur le sol, il se précipita sur lui.

-Que c'est-il passé? Où étiez-vous à cette heure-ci? Demanda-t-il en constatant qu'il était trois heures et demi du matin.

-Sirius, dis moi qu'il est toujours vivant, cria presque Bill.

-Il est en vie, pour le moment. Charlie, Bill, allez chercher Dumbledore de toute urgence, expliquez lui la situation, sans mentionner que Harry n'est toujours pas revenu. Les jumeaux, transportez-le jusqu'au divan. Rem', Harry a organisé cette nuit une mission de sauvetage.

-De sauvetage? Tu veux dire pour…

-Ginny oui. Nous étions chargés de la diversion, et tout c'est passé comme prévu, jusqu'à ce que Tu-sais-qui n'intervienne. Ron a été touché par un maléfice qui m'est inconnu. Tous ce que je peux garantir c'est qu'il est en vie.

-Et Harry, où est-il? Il n'est pas…

-J'en ai aucune idée Remus…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête? Hurla Lupin. Vous êtes devenu complètement malades? Quand Molly va savoir ça, elle va faire une crise cardiaque. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu.

-On ne pouvait pas Rem', Harry a bien pensé le coup. Il nous a en quelques sortes obligés à ne rien révéler.

Bill et Charlie apparurent alors de nouveau au côtés de Dumbledore, qui semblait vraiment inquiet.

-Comment va-t-il? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Il semble être dans une sorte de coma, il a prit un maléfice de Voldemort.

Albus commença alors à l'examiner à l'aide de sa baguette, puis après quelques minutes, il se releva.

-Rien de vraiment grave. Il mettra juste quelques jours à s'en remettre. Severus sait comment soigner ça. Je vais lui envoyer un message immédiatement à l'aide de Fumseck.

Aussitôt son phénix apparut dans les airs, puis après avoir regardé Dumbledore pendant quelques secondes, disparut dans une gerbe de flamme.

-Bien on va l'attendre, pendant ce temps, tu devrais me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé Sirius.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Rogue était déjà penché sur Ron.

-Je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu votre message professeur. A vrai dire, je m'y attendais, puisque j'étais aux côtés du seigneur des ténèbres lorsque ses cinq idiots on décidé par je ne sais quelle folie de s'attaquer à son manoir. Il a subit le maléfice de la morsure d'âme. Heureusement que Black a réalisé un bouclier pour ralentir le sort, sinon Le jeune Weasley serait déjà mort. J'ai déjà préparé les potions chez moi. Il devrait être sur pieds d'ici trois ou quatre heures.

-Quelques heures? Coupa Dumbledore.

-Oui, une intervention rapide empêche le sortilège d'agir plus longtemps, donc ça devrait aller.

-Merci Severus. Bill, Charlie, allez réveiller vos parents. Ils doivent être au courant.

Rogue tomba alors à genoux, se tenant le bras gauche, se retenant de ne pas hurler dans toute la maison. Dumbledore l'aida à se remettre debout.

-Ca n'arrive vraiment pas souvent, dit Severus en regardant son bars.

-De quoi parles-tu Severus, demanda Dumbledore.

-Le maître est en danger, et il est blessé, à vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je vois ça… Je dois y aller, coupa-t-il en transplanant.

Sirius du faire face à la colère de Molly Weasley pendant près de trois quart d'heure, alors que Arthur avait asséné une claque magistrale à chacun de ses enfants. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de colère. Hermione avait rejoint le groupe en entendant tous les cris. Elle semblait vraiment bouleversée par ce qui était arrivé à Ron.

Lorsqu'enfin Ils apprirent la raison de cette escapade nocturne, Molly et Arthur se calmèrent, et pensèrent à demander où était Harry, et surtout s'il avait réussit à libérer Ginny.

Sirius, ne devrait-il pas déjà être de retour? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Je ne pense pas Albus. Harry sait ce qu'il fait, il a préparé cette opération depuis le début de semaine. Vous mieux que personne savez que la magie laisse des traces. Harry prend toujours des précautions énorme pour assurer la sécurité des personnes qu'il doit protéger. Alors je pense qu'il compte revenir au square grimmaurd par un moyen moldu.

-Un moyen moldu? Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas directement transplané ici? Demanda Remus. Une maison comme celle-ci ne peut-être tracée par la magie. Aucun mangemort ni même Vous-savez-qui ne pourrait remonter une piste jusqu'ici!

-Vous oubliez sans doute, que s'il est avec Ginny, Il ne pourra pas transplaner ici car elle ne connaît pas le lieu. Faites confiance à Harry. Je pense qu'il se déplace sur une moto moldu que je lui ai offert pour son seizième anniversaire. Je pense qu'il a mit une distance de sécurité de quatre cent kilomètres pour pouvoir semer de possibles poursuivants. Si tout se passe bien, nous le verrons arriver d'ici environ trois heures.

-Très intelligent de sa part, mais vraiment inconscient… Il aurait dû nous prévenir, souffla Dumbledore.

-Vous savez très bien que personne ne nous aurait laissé agir, cria presque Georges. Harry nous a offert une chance de sauver notre sœur, et on ne l'a pas laissé passé. Croyez-moi, bien que ma confiance en Harry soit inexplicable, je suis sûr que nous reverrons Ginny avant d'avoir pu prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

Fred, Bill et Charlie approuvèrent vigoureusement.

***************

Ginny dormait paisiblement derrière Harry, assise à l'arrière de la moto de ce dernier. Il l'avait attaché à son propre corps à l'aide d'un sortilège de fixation, et l'avait endormi d'un sortilège. Depuis près d'un quart d'heure, ils étaient rentrés dans Londres. La route s'était déroulée sans encombre, si ce n'est une bande de jeunes moldus de l'âge de Harry qui sortaient de boîte de nuit, et qui voulaient lui piquer sa moto sportive d'un vert criard. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que Ginny dormait, la tête sur son dos. Il ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Ils arrivaient désormais dans la banlieue de Londres, le soleil, levé depuis une heure déjà, tapait suffisamment fort pour chauffer le manteau de cuir noir que Harry avait sur le dos. Le square Grimmaurd apparut alors devant ses yeux, et il s'y engagea, et arrêta sa moto devant le numéro 10. Ginny se réveilla, et Harry lui pris le bras pour la soutenir.

-Où sommes-nous? Demanda-t-elle encore fatiguée de sa nuit improvisée.

-Nous sommes dans la banlieue de Londres, tu vas retrouver tes parents dans quelques secondes.

-Mais ils n'habitent pas ici. Que vas-tu me faire, demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

-Maintenant si. Ta maison a été détruite par les mangemorts lorsqu'ils t'ont capturés. Maintenant lis cette ligne, et penses-y dans ta tête, dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin.

« _Le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix se trouve au douze, square Grimmaurd, Londres_. »

Puis devant elle, une maison aux allures anciennes et surtout inhabitée apparut. Il l'accompagna, lui tenant la main pour ne pas qu'elle tombe à cause de son état, et la fit pénétrer dans la maison. La guidant jusqu'à la porte du salon, il la poussa, et entra…

***************

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que les Weasley étaient revenus avec Sirius au quartier général. Ron dormait maintenant paisiblement, guérit par Rogue des effets du maléfice. Fred, Georges et Charlie s'étaient assoupis, et Bill, Albus, Sirius, Remus, Arthur et Molly attendaient patiemment des nouvelles de Harry, en buvant un thé que Mrs Weasley avait préparé. Enfin, la porte du salon s'ouvrit, et Harry pénétra dans la pièce, suivit de près par Ginny…

-GINNY! Hurlèrent Molly et Arthur en réveillant tout le monde, pleurant à chaudes larmes en courant vers leur fille.

Tout ses frères hurlèrent leur joie en se précipitant vers elle. Sirius, quand à lui, prit dans ses bras son neveu. Remus et Dumbledore versèrent quelques larmes devant ces retrouvailles vraiment émouvantes.

Lorsque Harry se sépara de Sirius, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, Ginny l'interpella:

-Attends!Cria-t-elle presque. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es?

-Voyons ma chérie, dit Molly, c'est Harry Potter!

Elle alla le serrer dans ses bras, et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Merci Harry Potter…

-Tu devrais aller te reposer Ginny Weasley, lui répondit-il. Je ne pense pas que tu ais suffisamment dormi pendant le trajet.

-Harry a raison, intervint Bill. Tu dois te reposer. On parlera demain.

-Tu peux prendre mon lit si tu veux Ginny, dit Hermione. J'ai suffisamment dormi pour cette nuit.

-Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, coupa Harry, tout le monde se tournant vers lui. Encore mal à l'aise de toute cette attention, il répondit timidement.

-Comme j'avais prévu de secourir Ginny, je lui ai préparé une chambre, la même que celle d'Hermione à vrai dire.

-Mais ma chambre n'a qu'un seul lit, dit-elle en suivant Harry qui montait les escaliers en supportant Ginny.

Ils pénétrèrent donc à douze dans la chambre exiguë qu'occupait Hermione.

-Tu vois bien que…commença cette dernière. Elle se tût lorsque, après quelques mouvement de sa baguette, Harry fit disparaître un des murs de la chambre pour révéler une deuxième partie, aussi grande que la première, qui contenait une penderie ainsi qu'un magnifique lit à baldaquin drapé de soie blanche.

Plusieurs personnes laissèrent sortir de leur bouche des exclamations de surprise, et Sirius s'avança vers le lit.

-Ce lit… Ne serait-ce pas celui que tu avais à _Gimmel-les-cascades?_

-_Gimmel-les-cascades_? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Dumbledore intrigué.

-Si c'est bien lui. Il s'agit de notre ancien village. Nous y avons vécu trois ans. Comme il est très confortable, je me suis dit que Ginny serait très bien dedans. Elle le remercia une nouvelle fois, les larmes perlant à ses yeux de bonheur et d'épuisement, puis se glissa sous les couvertures, aussi douces que la caresse du vent.

Tous sortir de la pièce sauf Hermione, Mrs Weasley, et bien sûr Ginny qui allait se reposer.

Arthur accompagna Ron dans la chambre voisine, pour qu'il puisse se remettre rapidement du maléfice qu'il avait reçu. Le reste du groupe descendit de nouveau dans le salon, une bonne journée s'annonçait…

Dumbledore insista pour emmener Harry avec lui à Poudlard, lui disant qu'il avait grand besoin de lui parler. Ce dernier le suivit sans rechigner, curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait quelqu'un d'aussi important que Dumbledore. Il prit tout de même le temps de mettre à l'abris sa moto qu'il chérissait tant.

Ils transplanèrent donc tous les deux jusqu'à près-au-lard, aux abords de Poudlard. Il se baladèrent tout d'abord un instant, Dumbledore expliquant à Harry ce qui se trouvait dans le village. Il fit ainsi la connaissance du frère de Dumbledore, Abelforth, puis il rencontra Rosmerta, la dirigeante des trois balais, le seul café de tout le village. Tout le monde, apprenant qui il était, se précipita pour lui serrer la main, et ils durent attendre que tout le monde s'en aille pour pouvoir s'asseoir à une table. Il eut le droit à toute les boissons à volonté, et il commanda comme son accompagnateur une verre d'hydromel.

-Alors Harry, racontes-moi comment s'est déroulé cette mission, dit-il en prenant une gorgée d'hydromel.

Harry lui raconta tout dans les détails, comment il avait préparé son plan grâce aux information qu'il avait pu tirer de l'esprit de Ginny lors de leur première rencontre, comment il avait aidé Fred et Georges pour la conception de leurs fusées. Il raconta ses explorations nocturnes du lieu où elle était retenue, et aussi comment il avait détruit tous les enclos à créatures, et enfin comment il avait libéré Ginny, avant de combattre Voldemort et de faire exploser le village. Il avait transmit à Dumbledore toutes ses analyses de la situation, du village, des créatures. Le vieux barbus lui demanda alors de lui compter son éducation, toute sa jeunesse.

-Je préférerais que l'on en parle dehors si vous le voulez bien, dit-il en voyant que beaucoup de personnes s'efforçaient de comprendre les paroles des deux hommes.

Ils sortirent donc en saluant au passage madame Rosmerta, puis prirent ensemble la direction de Poudlard. En le voyant pour la première fois, Harry se dit que même avec les descriptions avantageuses de Sirius, le château n'aurait put être plus beau que la réalité. Il se sentit immédiatement à l'aise une fois l'enceinte du parc dépassée, sans doute grâce aux nombreux sortilèges et enchantements qui protégeaient le domaine, bien au-delà de son niveau et de ses capacités actuelles.

-Je veux te présenter un grand ami à moi, dit le directeur. C'est le garde chasse de Poudlard, il est très gentil.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à la cabane située dans le parc qu'occupait le dénommé Rubeus Hagrid. Dumbledore n'avait pas mentit, il était très grand, même si ce n'était pas dans ce sens qu'il fallait interpréter ses paroles. Harry n'avait encore jamais vu un homme de cette taille, c'est pour cette raison qu'une fois présenté, il demanda sans gène:

-Vous n'êtes pas humain n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes un demi-géant?

Hagrid parut légèrement décontenancé, mais se reprit très vite.

-Tu peux me tutoyer Harry. Tu as en effet raison, je suis un demi-géant. On peut dire que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. Et tu as l'air très intelligent. Si tu as hérité des compétences de tes deux parents, alors je connais une jeune Granger qui va s'inquiéter.

-Je le pense aussi Rubeus, intervint Dumbledore.

-Granger? Hermione? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore qui acquiesça Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'ais pas froid aux yeux?

-Granger c'est la meilleure étudiante de Poudlard, et tu n'as pas froid aux yeux car les géants sont très mal vu par la population, ils font peur. Alors prétendre que je suis un demi-géant à de quoi refroidir certaines personnes.

-J'ai personnellement rencontré des géant qui m'ont été et protégé pendant presque un mois, donc je n'ai pas de raisons de me méfier d'eux.

Harry salua Hagrid avant de poursuivre sa route au côté du directeur.

-Alors Harry, racontes moi comment s'est déroulé ta jeunesse, si tu le veux bien, évidemment.

Ils marchèrent pendant près de deux heures et demi, parlant et découvrant ensemble tous les recoins de Poudlard. Harry racontait rapidement les étapes de sa vie sans trop d'importances, comme les cours de magie que Sirius lui enseignait depuis qu'il avait reçut sa première baguette à six ans. Il passa plus de temps pour raconter la première fois qu'il tua de sang froid, la première rencontre avec Voldemort, les différentes batailles auxquelles ils avaient participé avec Sirius. Bizarrement il oublia de mentionner sa morsure par le loup-garou.

-Je suppose que tu t'entraînes également physiquement, pour avoir des muscles aussi développés?

-Oui, environ une heure par jour pour garder des capacités physiques très développées. Je m'entraînait un peu plus longtemps auparavant, mais j'ai perdu le temps. Je me suis rendu compte que d'avoir de telles aptitudes favorisé également le potentiel magique.

-C'est intéressant, j'avais en effet entendu parler de cette théorie, mais je n'y avais encore jamais cru. Tes aptitudes en métamorphose m'ont beaucoup impressionnées, du moins le peu que j'ai pu en voir.

-Sirius m'a beaucoup appris pendant mon enfance. La dissimulation est le domaine que je préfère. C'est vraiment passionnant, pouvoir aussi facilement échapper à la vigilance d'autrui est un plaisir que j'ai toujours adoré éprouver, répondit Harry.

-Je crois que tu tiens ça de ton père, il aimait lui aussi ce genre de choses lorsqu'il était ici avec ses amis inséparables. Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'il était bien meilleur que Sirius en métamorphose. Je pense même qu'il aurait eu la capacité de me dépasser dans ce domaine, si le temps n'avait pas joué contre lui.

-C'est ce que Sirius me disait toujours. Et ma mère était une adepte des potions si je ne me trompe pas.

-En effet, même Severus ne la surpassait pas, pourtant j'en ai rarement vu des aussi doué que lui dans la matière. Je ne doute pas que tu parviendras à tous nous dépasser dans la plupart des domaines. Par ailleurs je doit te dire que tu vas devoir passer tes BUSES, ce sont les brevets universelles de sorcellerie. Ils sont indispensable pour les études supérieurs. Je te donnerais une date prochainement.

-Mais monsieur…

-Appelle-moi Albus, Harry, du moins pendant que nous sommes seuls.

-Très bien Albus. Cependant je n'ai aucune formation scolaire. Je ne connais pas certaines matières que l'on étudie ici.

-Aimes-tu lire?

-Oui, mais…

-Alors dans ce cas je vais te donner des livres que tu devras lire en deux semaines. Je ne doutes pas que ça te prendra tout ton temps, mais c'est une mesure nécessaire si tu veux ré professeurs et moi même seront ravis de te donner un coup de main si tu en éprouves le besoin.

-Merci beaucoup professeur. Je voulais également aborder un autre point avec vous. Voldemort va apprendre m'a survie lorsque je serais à Poudlard. Et le fait qu'il se rende compte que je l'ai déjà défié plusieurs fois le rendra sûrement fou de rage. Je crains pour la sécurité des élèves…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Harry. Voldemort n'est pas capable de franchir les protection de Poudlard. En plus de ça, tu pourras m'aider à installer de nouvelles protections, qui nécessite une grande force. A deux nous devrions y parvenir. J'ai à mon tour le devoir de te révéler quelque chose. Sais-tu pourquoi Voldemort à souhaité ta mort?

-Sirius m'en a parlé de nombreuses fois, disant que mes parents avaient été protégé après un avertissement que vous leur aviez donné. J'ai d'abord pensé que Voldemort en avait après eux car il leur résisté, mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et une seule solution m'est apparue…

-Laquelle?

-Je pense à une sorte de…prophétie. Une prophétie qui me désignerai comme celui qui serait soit en mesure de prendre sa place, soit en mesure de le défaire pour le bien. Dans les deux cas c'est une grande destinée, et particulièrement effrayante, dit-il dans un petit rire.

-Et bien tu as vu juste. Il existe en effet une prophétie qui te désigne comme étant le seul sorcier capable de le détruire…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes en silence, puis Harry prit la parole:

-Pour moi rien ne change. Je ne serais en paix avec moi-même qu'une fois que le meurtrier de mes parents brûlera en enfer.

-Je me doutais bien que tu aurais ce genre de propos. Et je dois avouer être étonné de la détermination dont tu fais preuve Harry.

Il terminèrent la visite par la bibliothèque de Poudlard, qui fascinait Harry. Albus lui donna donc quelques livres, et ils repartir ensemble en direction de Près-au-lard. Ils furent rejoint sur la route par Rubeus Hagrid et un certain Severus Rogue,qui viendrait manger chez Sirius le midi. Harry sentait en Rogue une rancœur énorme, une haine non dissimulé envers lui.

-Vous savez professeur Rogue, commença-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme au cheveux gras. Le fait que mon père et ses amis vous aient maltraités lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes ne signifie pas que j'en ferais de même. Les erreurs que mon père et mon parrain ont pu faire me servent de leçons aussi bien que si c'était moi qui les avaient faites.

-Sirius Black vous a donc raconté ses activités favorites avec ses copains dans ce château, répondit-il, agressif. Votre idiot de père n'a cessé de martyriser les plus faibles avec ses crétins d'amis lorsqu'ils étaient au château.

Harry, qui ne supporta pas la remarque, projeta Rogue au sol d'un geste brusque du bras, la magie se déchaînant en lui.

-Je ne puis vous laisser proférer de telles accusations, cracha-t-il aussi froid que la glace, alors que la marque de Voldemort est gravée sur votre bras gauche. Le fait est que mon père et ses amis étaient les plus intelligents élèves de leur année. Seul Peter Pettigrow était un piètre élève, et ça l'a conduit droit dans les rangs de Voldemort. Vous vouez une telle haine envers mon nom que votre esprit est aussi pénétrable que celui d'un enfant de six ans, Sirius ne m'a jamais raconté ses exploit concernant votre cas. Et sachez que ma mère vous estimez. Elle aurait aimé vous faire confiance, rester votre amie comme lorsque vous entriez à Poudlard. Elle a mit de côté son aversion pour la magie noir, le fait que les relations entre Gryffondor et Serpentard soit exécrables ne l'a pas empêcher de continuer à vous soutenir, jusqu'à ce que pour la première fois de votre vie, vous la traitiez de sang de bourbes. Elle ne l'a jamais supporté, vous l'avez blessé de la pire des façons, alors que vous l'aimiez. Est-ce ça la grande qualité de Serpentard, renier ses anciens amis, les trahir? Je vous ai déjà remarqué aux côtés du seigneur des ténèbres à plusieurs reprises, et si je ne vous ai pas attaqué en vous voyant arriver c'est uniquement grâce à Albus.

Severus qui, au début, avait tenté de se libérer du sort qui le maintenait au sol, ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il regardait le sol, perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry leva le sortilège, et Hagrid releva Rogue de la force prodigieuse de ses bras.

-Harry a raison Severus, s'exclama Dumbledore, tu ne peux te permettre de le juger sans le connaître. Mets de côtés tes à priori, et apprends à le connaître par toi même. Maintenant rentrons; Molly a du nous préparer un véritable festin!


	7. Guérison

Chapitre 7 : Guérison

Harry, Dumbledore, Hagrid et Rogue se matérialisèrent dans le hall de la demeure des Black, silencieusement, ils s'avancèrent vers la double-porte devant eux donnant sur le salon. De nombreuses voix provenaient de cet endroit, étant donné que l'heure approchée de midi, ils ne tarderaient pas à passer à table. Dumbledore pénétra en premier, suivit de Hagrid qui salua tout le monde chaleureusement à son entrée, et prit Ginny dans ses gigantesque bras. Cette dernière ne paraissait pas plus grande qu'une poupée, et elle se blottit contre le demi-géant en laissant couler quelques larmes. Harry se surprit à avoir un élan d'affection pour Hagrid, en apprenant lorsqu'il fouillait dans sa mémoire que Ginny était une des seules élèves et amies à aller le voir, beaucoup plus souvent que Ron et Hermione. Une fois relâchée, Ginny se retourna vers Harry, frissonna sous le regard perçant que lui jetait le jeune homme de ses yeux noirs d'encre. Molly arriva dans la salle à manger par une petite porte annexe qui donnait sur la cuisine, les bras chargés de délicieux plats en apparence.

-Si vous voulez bien passer à table, le repas est prêt, annonça-t-elle. Tous se précipitèrent à table, pressés de goûter une fois de plus au talent de Molly aux cuisines.

Une fois que tout le monde fût installé, Dumbledore se leva, et leva également son verre.

-Je voudrais porter un toast, à Ginny, pour lui souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous, et un bon rétablissement. A Ginny ! S'exclama-t-il en la regardant.

-A Ginny, répétèrent tout le monde avec un bonheur non dissimulé, mis à part Harry qui n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de manifestation et qui n'avait strictement rien comprit, rendant la situation assez gênante pour lui.

Ginny se leva alors les yeux embués de larmes, et regarda tout le monde en souriant, puis regarda Harry qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

-Moi je voudrais remercier mon sauveur, qui a affronté des montagnes d'ennemis rien que pour moi, merci Harry, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Harry se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, n'ayant pas l'habitude de se genre de contact, qui plus est avec une fille aussi mignonne que Ginny.

-Crois moi je n'ai pas agit seul, tes frères ainsi que Sirius m'ont aidés. Sans eux j'aurais sans doute échoué, murmura-t-il en se dégageant.

Elle alla remercier tout les autres, puis revint s'asseoir au côté d'Harry.

Le repas se déroula bien jusqu'à ce que Ginny se prenne la tête entre les mains. Harry sentit son mal être, et se précipita pour la soutenir alors qu'elle s'évanouissait. Molly et Arthur crièrent de peur, toute la table se leva d'un coup alors que Harry soulevait Ginny pour aller l'emmener dans sa chambre, avec à sa suite toutes les personnes présentes. Dumbledore et Rogue se précipitèrent sur elle, une fois qu'elle fut installée sur son lit, et tous les autres sortirent le temps de l'inspection. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Dumbledore fit appeler Harry, ainsi que Hermione.

-Harry, je veux que tu observes attentivement le potentiel magique d'Hermione, et qu'ensuite tu le compare avec celui de Ginny. Elle semble être entrée dans une sorte de coma.

Hermione s'assit sur son lit, pendant qu'Harry fermait les yeux et lui prenait les mains. L'observation dura une dizaine de minutes, puis il se dirigea vers le lit de Ginny, et lui prit les mains. Il sortit de son esprit tout juste dix secondes après être rentré.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Dumbledore inquiet en le voyant ressortir si rapidement.

-Hermione n'était pas nécessaire Albus. Ginny est victime d'une potion noire qui agit directement sur sa magie, l'annihilant petit à petit.

- C'est la potion de délétion, intervint Rogue jusque là silencieux. J'ai un antidote, seulement il faut lui donner au maximum deux semaines après l'ingurgitation, sinon il est trop tard.

-Cette potion agit comme un poison, vu son état d'avancement, elle l'a reçut il y a plusieurs mois. J'ai déjà réussit à me débarrasser de cette potion dans mon corps, je peux peut-être essayer ?

-Très bien parlons-en avec Molly et Arthur.

Ces derniers entrèrent, la peur ancrée sur leur visage.

Molly, Arthur, votre fille souffre d'une potion de magie noire, la potion de délétion. Elle perd petit à petit ses pouvoirs magiques, et seul Harry semble en mesure de la guérir. Harry ? Dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

-Oui, la potion agit comme un venin, seulement le cœur de la magie de Ginny n'est pas encore touché, donc je peux agir en conséquence.

-Alors qu'attends-tu ? Hurla presque Molly en le regardant avec détresse.

-Votre permission… Pour que ma magie s'opère sur Ginny, il ne doit pas y avoir d'obstacle, d'aucune sorte.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Mr Weasley impatient.

-Ce qui veut dire que votre fille doit être nue pour que je puisse la sauver. Alors je vous demande votre accord.

-Evidemment que c'est d'accord, mais si tu en profites pour te rincer l'œil, tu…

-Je vais fermer les yeux pour réaliser ce sort madame, trancha-t-il sèchement, n'aimant pas être accusé comme ça.

-Combien de temps prendra la guérison ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Cela dépend, ça peut prendre une heure comme une semaine. Il est temps que je commence, je vous demanderais de vous retirer, et de ne pas venir me déranger pendant la guérison, sinon je devrai tout recommencer. Dumbledore, Rogue et Arthur sortirent pendant que Molly déshabillait Ginny. Elle fût bientôt nue devant Harry qui joignit ses mains vers la poitrine de sa « patiente », entre ses deux seins, là où se trouvait le cœur de la. Elle se mit à léviter de quelques centimètres, plus rien ne touchait son corps, et Harry fit signe à Mrs Weasley qu'elle pouvait se retirer.

-Bonne chance, souffla-t-elle en quittant la pièce, qu'Harry verrouilla par la pensée.

Une douce lueur blanche s'échappa progressivement de ses mains, et finit par entourer complètement le corps de Ginny dont Harry put remarquer les courbes parfaites. Il ferma les yeux, son visage crispé de concentration.

Harry resta ainsi au chevet de la jeune Weasley pendant presque trois jours sans dormir, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne finalement à retirer toute trace de la potion du sang de Ginny. Lorsque la lumière dorée entourant la rouquine cessa, son corps tomba sur le lit, alors qu'Harry s'évanouissait. Ginny se réveilla lors de son contact avec le lit, prenant conscience qu'elle était nue. Paniquée, elle regarda brusquement partout dans la pièce pour remarquer une quelconque présence, et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps d'Harry au pied de son lit, elle se leva d'un bon en criant son prénom. Saisissant un peignoir posé sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, elle eut juste le temps de l'enfiler avant que la porte s'ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaitre Molly et Arthur Weasley, suivis de Sirius et Albus.

-Ginny ! S'exclamèrent ses parents d'une même voix.

Harry fut rapidement entouré par Sirius et Dumbledore, puis Ginny lorsque ses parents la lâchèrent.

-Il est juste tombé de fatigue, prononça Dumbledore alors que Sirius acquiesçait d'un signe de tête, visiblement soulagé.

-Que c'est-il passé, demanda Ginny.

-Tu t'es évanouie pendant le repas, il y a trois jours. Harry a découvert que ton corps était aux prises avec une sorte de poison que tes ravisseurs t'ont fait ingurgiter. Il t'a alors soigné en extrayant le venin de ton sang, et cette opération a duré trois jours. Il semble qu'Harry soit tombé de fatigue une fois ta guérison terminée…

-Alors c'est bon ? Demanda Molly. Elle est guérie ?

-Nous aurons plus ample information lorsqu'Harry sera réveillé, mais je pense que oui, dit-il en souriant au couple dont le visage se décontracta immédiatement.

Sirius et Albus portèrent Harry jusqu'au lit d'Hermione, et l'y allongèrent afin qu'il se repose.

Le repas du soir se fit avec Ginny, qui se sentait comme libéré d'un poids dont elle ne s'était pas rendu compte avant. Tout le monde était particulièrement calme, surtout les Weasley, qui pensaient à toute l'aide que Harry leur avait déjà fournit depuis son arrivé. Tous allèrent rapidement se coucher, fatigués et soulagés de savoir que plus personne n'était en danger. Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sirius se leva aux aurores, il eut la surprise de voir Harry prendre sont petit déjeuné, déjà vêtu de sa longue cape blanche.

-Déjà debout ? Tu comptes aller quelque part peut-être ? Demanda Sirius en observant sa tenue.

-Salut à toi aussi Torm. Je dois aller au chemin de traverse, Albus m'a donné une liste de livre à acheter pour rattraper mon retard scolaire. J'ai des examens à la fin du mois, pile pour mon anniversaire, c'est génial non ? Lança-t-il ironiquement.

-Ne t'en fais pas Tyr, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien. Mais dis-moi plutôt la vérité, s'exclama-t-il en regardant Harry qui haussa les sourcils. Les magasins n'ouvrent que dans deux heures. Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire pendant ce temps ?

-Bien, je voulais voir le résultat des dégâts causés par la diversion et aussi par ma dernière action à Scoraig. J'ai également l'intention de tester un nouvel enchantement que je viens de découvrir dans un livre de ta bibliothèque.

-Et tu comptais faire ça sans moi ? Demanda Sirius le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je t'attendais Torm, sinon je serais partit dès mon réveille il y a deux heures.

Il se leva, fit disparaître la fin de son petit déjeuner, puis agita sa nouvelle baguette en direction de Sirius qui se retrouva aussitôt vêtu de la même cape que celle que portait Harry.

-Tu déjeuneras plus tard, on a de la route qui nous attend.

-Quoi ? Mais… commença Sirius qui allait s'installer à table pour déjeuner.

Il suivit Harry à contrecœur, sortant de la cuisine. La moto d'Harry qui se trouvait dans le hall disparut soudainement lorsque ce dernier posa sa baguette dessus à trois reprises. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sirius et tout deux disparurent, avalés par un cylindre de lumière blanche. Sur une place d'un petit village anglais, un clochard vit soudainement apparaître devant lui une superbe moto dans un éclair de flamme. Il crut d'abord avoir trop bu, mais lorsqu'une colonne blanche laissa place à deux hommes tout de blanc vêtus, l'un ayant même une belle crinière argentée, l'autre de long cheveux bruns en désordre, il se leva d'un bon et ouvrit la bouche pour hurler quelque chose.

Harry tourna sur lui-même plus vite que l'éclair sentant un mouvement dans son dos et, de sa baguette magique qui apparut soudainement dans sa main, lança un sortilège de stupéfixion. Il s'avança vers le clochard, l'allongea sur le banc duquel il venait de se lever, et fit apparaître une lourde couverture sur son dos, puis l'endormit. Enfin, il effaça de sa mémoire le souvenir de cette rencontre, puis monta sur sa moto, suivit de Sirius. Dans un grand rugissement, le moteur démarra, et Ils foncèrent à travers le village, en direction du nord.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans le village de Little Hangleton, et Harry s'arrêta au pied d'une colline, sur laquelle se dressait difficilement un manoir quasiment entièrement détruit. Il descendit de sa moto avec Sirius, puis regarda un moment les ruines.

-Tyr ? L'interrompit Sirius.

Harry prit son temps pour lui répondre, et au bout de quelques instants, il déclara :

-Aucune magie n'a été faite depuis l'attaque en ce lieu. Je vais pouvoir tester mon sortilège.

Il se concentra pendant quelques secondes puis leva sa baguette. Le sol se mit alors à trembler, et rapidement l'herbe se fit plus haute, et Sirius écarquilla les yeux lorsque de petits arbres sortirent de terre, et grandirent jusqu'à avoir l'apparence d'arbres centenaires.

-Comment as-tu fait cela, demanda Sirius épaté.

-C'est l'enchantement du délaissement naturel. Tu laisse la nature prendre le dessus sur le reste. La magie exercée ici sera automatiquement absorbée par la végétation.

-Et tu as appris ça dans un livre de ma bibliothèque ?

-Et oui Torm, les livres peuvent être lus, dit-il en se moquant. Bien il nous reste un endroit à nettoyer. Ils rejoignirent la moto, puis disparurent dans un flash lumineux.

Remontés sur leur moto, Les deux hommes roulaient depuis une demi-heure lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de Scoraig, le village en la possession des troupes de Voldemort. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres de la première maison, et Harry recommença la même manipulation qu'à Little Hangleton.

-Et bordel… souffla Harry en baissant sa baguette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tyr ? Demanda Sirius.

Pour toute réponse, Harry leva sa baguette en direction du village, et projeta une puissante lumière. Sirius vit alors avec effarement que Scoraig était totalement reconstruit, et que deux fois plus de bâtiments s'y dressait. Des centaines de personnes grouillaient dans les rues, retenant pour la plupart des bêtes monstrueuses. Ils se retournèrent tous d'un coup vers Sirius et Harry, certains lâchant les harnais qui retenaient les monstres. Ces derniers se ruèrent sur les deux intrus, qui blêmirent d'un seul coup.

-Torm, je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, dit-il à la limite de rigoler, ce qui étonna Sirius. Démarre la moto pendant que je les retiens un petit moment.

-Non on va transplaner, on peut aller directement au quartier de l'ordre !

-Sirius je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais même un endroit aussi protégé que l'ordre est pistable, on ne doit pas prendre de risque. Démarre la moto !

Sirius le fit sans se faire prier, pendant qu'Harry propulsait sur ses adversaires une volée de flèches aussi noires que ses yeux. Cela leur donna le répit nécessaire, Harry sur la moto, et démarra à toute vitesse, les roues crissant sur le sol de pierre. Ils prirent rapidement leur distance avec le village et les mangemorts, bien que certaines créatures les rattrapent.

-Tyr ! Plus vite ils nous rattrapent ! Hurla Torm pour couvrir le bruit de la moto.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par trois hyènes de la taille d'un ours adulte.

Lorsque les bêtes sautèrent enfin sur leurs proies, celles-ci disparurent ainsi que leur moto dans un éclair blanc aveuglant, ils mordirent donc la poussière, et commencèrent à se battre entre eux.

A sept cent kilomètres de là, sur une autoroute, une moto apparue dans un flash, roulant à toute vitesse à contre sens. Harry hurla de terreur lorsqu'il vit à moins de vingt mètre de lui un énorme bus. Il tenta un écart mais le bus était trop près, il ferma les yeux et se prépara à la collision, mais ne ressentit rien du tout. Il venait de passer à travers le bus sans même être affecté, Sirius venant de dématérialiser la moto.

Ils reprirent calmement leur route pour Londres, et Harry alla comme prévu acheter ses bouquins au chemin de traverse avec une humeur massacrante. Ils rentrèrent une heure plus tard au square Grimmaurd, où tous les jeunes déjeunaient joyeusement. Les sourires qu'ils affichèrent s'effacèrent immédiatement en sentant la mauvaise humeur d'Harry. Lui qui était déjà effrayant d'habitude avec ses profonds yeux noirs d'encre, paraissait pouvoir faire peur à Voldemort en personne. Il s'installa à table, grignota un pancake perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarquant même pas que les personnes présentent n'osaient même plus parler. Enfin, il se leva et monta dans sa chambre, laissant les autres, moroses…

…Fin du 7 chapitre…

Je vous en pris lâchez des coms pour donner vos impressions et me faire part de vos critiques !!! Merci beaucoup !!!!


	8. Nouveautés

Isolé dans sa chambre, Harry se sentait mal. Le déploiement de magie dont il avait fait preuve ses derniers jours l'avait complètement épuisé. Il se leva de son lit, enleva sa robe de sorcier rouge, enfila des vêtements moldus aussi noirs que ses yeux, puis mit par-dessus une longue cape de la même couleur. Il prit dans un tiroir de son bureau une liasse de billets moldus, saisit les clefs de sa moto sur son bureau, et sortit de sa chambre en verrouillant sa porte. Lorsqu'il parvint à sortir sa moto du hall jusqu'au trottoir devant le perron du 12, square Grimmaurd, il fut interpellé alors qu'il enfilait ses gants de cuir.

-Tu comptes aller quelque part ? Demanda Hermione en apparaissant sur le perron. Sirius nous a dit ce que vous avez vu ce matin. Il a vraiment eu le temps de tout reconstruire ?

-Oui, il en a même profité pour agrandir l'endroit. Je trouve ça vraiment très malin de sa part d'avoir fait reconstruire un village que tout le monde croyait complètement en ruine. Malheureusement pour lui, je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser un endroit que j'ai moi-même détruit sans surveillance…

-Tu vas y retourner ? Ca serait trop dangereux, même pour toi…

-Non, je ne compte pas y retourner. Je ne suis plus apte à produire de la magie pendant un peu de temps de toute façon.

-Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu perds tes pouvoirs ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, bien au contraire. Mes pouvoirs sont dans une période d'expansion, la tension que le corps accumule lors de cette période ne permet normalement pas d'utiliser la magie à grande échelle comme je l'ai fait ces derniers temps.

-Et que se passe-t-il si on ne respecte pas cette période de calme et que la tension est trop forte ?

-On peut en mourir. Il y a normalement trois périodes d'expansion des pouvoirs chez un sorcier. A un an, c'est à ce moment là que ce passe les premières manifestations magiques.

Ensuite il y a la deuxième qui se déroula à l'âge de dix ans, juste avant l'obtention de la première baguette magique. Et la troisième c'est à l'heure de la majorité.

-D'accord je comprends, c'est pour cette raison que tu arrive à savoir qu'une période d'expansion va avoir lieu. Pourquoi ne sent-on rien ?

-Peu de gens sont capables de ressentir ces changements, car en principe ils ne sont pas importants. Cependant il arrive que certains sorciers soient en mesure de les percevoir.

-Comment ?

-Le potentiel magique Hermione. C'est le seul aperçut que l'on puisse avoir de nos pouvoirs. Celui-ci est stable durant la majeure partie de notre vie, sauf pendant les périodes d'expansion.

-Donc les sorciers capables de repérer le potentiel magique peuvent voir la variation qui s'opère sur le sorcier lors de l'expansion, conclut Hermione.

-Exactement ! C'est ainsi que Sirius a pu observer sur ma personne une expansion de ma magie alors que je m'apprêtais à avoir sept ans.

-Sept ans ? Mais tout à l'heure tu disais…

-Oui en effet j'aurais dû avoir cette période à onze ans seulement, mais il arrive chez certain sorcier que les périodes soient décalé, soit plus tard, soit plus tôt.

-Donc toi elle est arrivée plus tôt que prévu.

-Et bien en faite, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Je suis un cas très particulier, dit-il en s'asseyant sur sa moto. Il se trouve que j'ai eu une troisième période d'expansion lors de mes onze ans. C'est pour cette raison qu'il m'est possible de lancer des sortilèges aussi puissants que les adultes.

-Mais… Tu vas donc avoir une quatrième période d'expansion ?

-Oui. C'est un phénomène très rare, c'est pourquoi je dois m'arrêter de faire de la magie jusqu'au lendemain de mon 17eme anniversaire.

-D'accord je comprends mieux. Donc tu retournes dans le monde moldu jusqu'à tes 17ans.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant d'enfiler son casque, puis démarra sa moto, dans un vrombissement assourdissant. Il se retourna vers la porte pour saluer Hermione, lorsqu'une tête rousse apparue à côté d'elle.

Il fit d'un signe à Ginny et Hermione, puis partit sur la route, sa cape noire volant au vent.

Dans moins d'un jour, Harry serait magiquement majeur. C'est dans un petit hôtel dans la banlieue d'Oxford qu'il trouva refuge. Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, il était cloué au lit, incapable de faire le moindre effort sans subir une violente douleur au crâne, dû à la migraine qu'il trainait continuellement. Son teint blafard témoignait de sa sous-alimentation, même le directeur de l'hôtel s'en était inquiété et avait fait appel à un médecin.

-Je ne vois pas d'explication à votre migraine, monsieur Potter, avait déclaré le docteur. Avec la température que vous avait, il est d'après moi vital que vous alliez à l'hôpital.

En effet, rare était les fois où ce médecin avait vu un client dont la température était supérieur à 43 degrés.

Cependant, Harry insista pour rester au calme dans son lit à se reposer, et le médecin respecta le souhait de son patient. Il continua cependant à venir le voir matin et soir, pour s'assurer de son bon rétablissement.

Quatre heures avant le 31 Juillet, le médecin resta au chevet d'Harry, car la température de ce dernier augmentait dangereusement. Il se demandait déjà comment il avait pu survivre jusque là. S'il avait su les différentes conditions de son patient, peut-être se serait-il moins inquiété. Un loup-garou sorcier devait être plus résistant qu'un simple moldu !

Deux minutes avant minuit, sa température monta en flèche, atteignant des degrés pouvant tuer un cheval, et du sang s'échappa de ses narines et de ses oreilles. Le docteur, affolait par cette soudaine agitation, se leva d'un bon et appela le directeur pour qu'il l'aide à le transporter à l'hôpital.

Cependant, à peine le directeur de l'hôtel eut-il le temps de rejoindre la chambre, qu'après un long grognement synonyme de douleurs abominables, Harry cessa de s'agiter, sa respiration se stabilisa, et son teint reprit une couleur à peu près normal.

Lorsque le médecin prit sa température, il fut stupéfait de voir que son patient avait 37,5 degrés de température, parfaitement normal. Même sa tension était normale.

Pour Harry, c'était une véritable délivrance. Il sentait comme jamais la magie s'écouler dans ses veines, il se sentait surpuissant, capable de merveille. La douleur avait été atroce, presque insupportable. Son éloignement de la magie lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie.

Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite, c'est que son corps semblait marbré. Ses veines apparaissaient fortement sous sa peau, on voyait distinctement deux couleurs se mélanger à l'intérieur. Une fois que le médecin fut assuré de la bonne santé de Harry, le directeur et lui quittèrent la chambre, et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

La douce lueur de l'aube éclairait de ses reflets dorés la maison du 12 square grimmaurd, rependant une douce chaleur dans toute la demeure. Sirius ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté ce matin là, son visage caressé par un rayon de soleil. Un bruit de moteur l'avait réveillé. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, c'était le jour du retour de Harry à la maison. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'il était partit pour pouvoir supporter ça modification.

Il s'habilla rapidement de son jean de la veille et d'une chemise blanche, puis dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée, nez à nez avec son filleul…

Ils se prirent dans les bras pendant de longues secondes, chacun serrant l'autre comme si la vie dépendait de lui.

-Tu m'as manqué Tyr ! S'exclama Sirius. Comment vas-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout le temps de ton départ ? As-tu évolué ? Et tes pouvoirs, ils sont plus grands ?

-Hey ! Du calme Torm ! Viens on va s'assoir et on parlera tranquillement dans le salon.

Ils s'engagèrent tous les deux dans le salon. Ce dernier avait complètement changé. Les murs autrefois exécrables étaient désormais d'un rouge sang, au sol un magnifique parquet brillait comme s'il venait d'être ciré, et le mobilier était composé de grands fauteuils noirs, une grande table et d'armoires de la même couleur.

-C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Harry. C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

-Oui j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pendant que tu étais partit. J'ai quasiment tout changé. Les meubles, la tapisserie, les fenêtres, les rideaux. Seul le parquet est d'origine, et c'est se qui m'a demandé le plus de travail.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils, devant une table basse sur laquelle apparut une cafetière et deux tasses, ainsi qu'une boîte de biscuits.

-Alors Tyr, racontes moi d'abord où tu es partis. Tu es retourné en France ?

-Non malheureusement, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Mon mal de tête empirait de jour en jour, et il me fallait vite trouver un endroit pour me reposer. Alors j'ai pris la direction d'une ville appelée Oxford. C'est Hermione qui m'en a parlé, et d'après son récit, ça avait l'air très plaisant. Comme tu t'en doute elle avait encore une fois raison. Je me suis installé dans un petit hôtel appelé « le brighton », un endroit assez chique. Ensuite j'ai tenu une semaine avant d'être littéralement cloué au lit. J'ai bien cru ne pas me remettre de se mal de tête. Pendant une semaine et trois jours, mon mal a empiré, jusqu'à la limite du supportable hier soir. Enfin, à minuit pile, tout s'est brutalement arrêté. Je me suis sentit faible encore quelques secondes, puis alors je l'ai sentit…

Il marqua une petite pause pour se remémorer ce moment de jubilation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as sentit ? Demanda Sirius à Harry.

-Ma magie ! Je n'ai même plus besoin de me concentrer pour parvenir à la sentir. Je me suis sentit transformé, dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, je sentais une quantité inimaginable de ce pouvoir. Je dois t'avouer avoir une certaine appréhension vis-à-vis de ma magie. Elle me paraît incontrôlable, elle me fait un peu peur pour l'instant. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas m'entraîner dans cette maison en présence de toutes ses personnes. Du moins je ne m'entraînerais pas à fond.

-C'est bizarre, tu sens une différence dans ta magie, mais quand j'essaie de l'analyser avec un sortilège je ne vois pas de différence.

-Je l'ai camouflée. Je l'ai bloquée grâce à un bouclier magique. Je vais te montrer à quoi elle ressemble.

Harry se leva, sortit sa nouvelle baguette, et la dirigea tout autour de lui. Depuis ce matin même, il pouvait utiliser sa nouvelle baguette. Il jeta sur les murs et sur le plafond et le sol, des sorts de soutient, puis rangea sa baguette. Il joignit les mains devant lui, alors que Sirius sortait sa baguette de sa poche, paraît à toutes éventualités.

Enfin, une lumière entoura doucement Harry, la pièce se mit à chauffer subitement, et un vent brulant se leva. Puis la lumière qui entourait Harry se stoppa d'un seul coup, et à partir de se moment là, le vent s'intensifia, ainsi que la chaleur, devenant étouffante. Harry continua ainsi pendant quelques secondes, la maison entière se mit alors à trembler, et lorsqu'une longue fissure lézarda le mur qui lui faisait face, il regarda Sirius, qui lui fit signe d'arrêter au bout de quelques instants. Ce dernier était bouche bée, il avait nettement distingué la couleur qu'avait prit les yeux de Harry. C'était un orange similaire à celui du métal en fusion.

Harry se concentra de nouveau, et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur noire caractéristique, et ses pouvoirs diminuèrent rapidement pour revenir à leur état d'origine.

Tout autour de lui, les meubles étaient renversés, il remit tout en place avec l'aide de Sirius lorsque la porte menant à la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée.

Toute la maisonnée se trouvait devant Harry, qui les regardait avec un sourire gêné. Ils le regardaient tous avec étonnement, puis les sourires apparurent et certains se précipitèrent pour le saluer.

-Un simple tremblement de terre, c'est terminé maintenant, dit-il avec un ton d'excuse alors que Molly se dégageait de lui.

-Il fait une chaleur de crabe de feu dans cette pièce ! S'exclama cette dernière en allant ouvrir les fenêtres.

-On faisait un simple duel pour s'amuser Tyr et moi, se justifia Sirius en saluant à son tour tout le monde.

-Vous êtes fous tous les deux ! Intervint Hermione en rigolant. Il est sept heures du matin et vous vous battez déjà.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans encombre. Dumbledore passa prendre des nouvelles de Harry, qui répéta très bien se sentir. Il voulut savoir les modifications qu'Harry avait subit, mais le jeune homme se garda bien de lui dire. Au repas de midi, Molly fit un véritable festin pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Ce dernier s'était changé pour l'occasion, et avait revêtu la tenu qu'il affectionne tant, son ensemble blanc, pantalon, chemise, veste et cape. Après le dessert, Une pile de cadeau apparut sur la table devant Harry. Celui-ci n'osait même plus bouger, il semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

-C'est…c'est pour moi ? Demanda-t-il les yeux remplis de larmes.

Les convives éclatèrent devant Harry qui était complètement perdu. Remus parvint enfin à lui dire que ces cadeaux étaient en effet pour lui.

Son émotion laissa vite place à l'excitation, et il saisit le premier cadeau à portée de main.

Il ouvrit la lettre qui était fixée sur le paquet bleu de la taille d'une boite à chaussure.

_Cher Harry. _

_Voila seulement quelques semaines que nous t'avons rencontré, et pourtant tu es celui à qui nous devons le plus. Nous te serons éternellement reconnaissant, et te suivrons, te soutiendrons quoi que tu fasses. _

_La famille Weasley. Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill,__ Fred, Georges, Ronald, Ginny._

_Ps: Sirius nous a aide pour les cadeaux._

Harry déchira le papier, et eut la surprise de voir véritablement une boîte de chaussures. Il l'ouvrit et s'aperçut qu'il y avait six livres à l'intérieur.

Il s'en saisit, et regarda rapidement le titre de chacun.

Par Arthur et Molly, il avait reçut _L'histoire de Poudlard_, et il trouva que c'était une très bonne idée étant donné qu'il ne connaissait rien de ce lieu. Bill avait choisit un livre traitant de magie ancienne intitulé _Magies ancestrales et oubliés._ Charlie lui avait offert un livre sur les dragons qui, ce qui surprit Harry, avait été écrit par Charlie Weasley. Ron lui avait offert un livre sur le quidditch pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Ginny avait pensé à un livre sur les malédictions. Enfin Fred et Georges lui avait offert un coffret de deux livres traitant sur les sortilèges et enchantement utiles en duel.

Ravi d'avoir plein de lecture pour les prochains jours, il remercia chaleureusement les Weasley, puis prit le cadeau suivant qui était de toute évidence un autre livre, à en juger par la forme. Cette fois ci il provenait de Remus et Tonks, et s'intitulait, _Les boucliers du monde_.

Ensuite il reçut par l'équipe professorale de Poudlard tous les livres de cette année. Il restait encore quatre cadeaux sur la table. Une enveloppe rouge sang, un gros paquet jaune, une petite boîte blanche sur laquelle reposaient une lettre, et un long paquet qui aurait pu renfermer une arme moldu.

Le gros paquet jaune était de la part d'Hermione. A l'intérieur, il y avait une collection de livre sur la magie blanche avancée.

- Merci infiniment Hermione, ça me fait plaisir, dit-il en feuilletant le premier bouquin.

Harry attrapa ensuite le grand paquet, et en sortit un magnifique balai. Tout le monde était surprit, lui le premier, seul Sirius souriait.

Harry se tourna vers son parrain, son balai dans les mains.

-Torm, tu sais très bien que je n'en ai pas besoin ! Pourquoi tu…

-Pour le quidditch Harry !

-C'est obligatoire ?

Les Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Hermione et même les professeurs éclatèrent de rire devant cette question grotesque.

-Tu veux utiliser un tapis volant ? Demanda Ron sur le point d'éclater de rire encore une fois.

Harry rougit violemment alors que tout le monde se moquait de lui. Un mois plutôt, il n'aurait laissé la vie sauve à personne se moquant de lui.

-Mais non crétin ! Dit-il sans rigoler le moins du monde. Pourquoi ça te fait rire ?

-Parce que le seul moyen de voler est le balai.

Un petit moment de silence suivit cette parole, pendant lequel Harry fixait Sirius.

-C'était donc vrai…Coupa Dumbledore, toutes les têtes se tournant vers lui. Il fixa Harry dans les yeux, alors que tout le monde se demandait ce que voulait dire le directeur.

-Tu… tu sais voler ? Demanda-t-il.

Plusieurs personnes poussèrent des exclamations de surprise.

Harry ne dit rien mais soutint le regard de Dumbledore.

-Enfin Albus, vous savez bien que c'est impossible ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

Harry se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Sirius, et celui-ci hocha la tête.

Alors posant le balai sur la table, il s'écarta du groupe qui le fixait comme un extraterrestre.

Calmement, les mains le long du corps, il laissa sa magie l'envahir. Tout le monde dans la salle pu ressentir sa puissance. Harry s'éleva alors de quelques centimètres, sous les yeux éberlués de certains, mais sous le sourire de Dumbledore, qui fit exactement la même chose.

Harry retomba sur le sol, étonné de voir Dumbledore reproduire son acte.

-Vous savez volez vous aussi ?

-Non, dit-il en retombant à son tour. Et toi non plus, c'est un simple sortilège de lévitation, tu ne pourras pas aller bien haut.

Sirius éclata alors de rire, pris le balai sur la table, puis se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit, et enfin sortit.

Tout le monde le suivit dans un jardin envahit d'herbes hautes et de mauvaises herbes. Arrivé au centre du jardin, Sirius se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Allez-y Albus, allez aussi haut que vous le pouvez.

-Les voisins vont nous voir, nous ne pouvons…

-Un sortilège empêche les moldus de voir un sorcier où un animal magique voler dans tout le quartier.

Dumbledore, rassuré, s'éleva à un mètre, puis deux, se déplaçant tout doucement, puis rejoint le sol. Sirius tendit alors le balai à Charlie, qui s'en saisit avec ravissement, l'enfourcha, et attendit un quelconque signal pour décoller.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais brillant sur un balai.

-Je me débrouille, confirma Charlie.

-Bien dans ce cas je veux que tu essaies de suivre Harry dans les airs.

-D'accord ! Tu prends quel balai Harry ? demanda Charlie en se tournant vers le concerné.

Harry le regarda, puis ferma les yeux, sa magie s'extériorisant encore plus que dans la maison. Il fléchit alors les genoux, comme pour se préparer à bondir. Un souffle s'éleva tout autour de lui, l'herbe et les arbres étaient malmenés par ce vent. Les yeux fixés vers le ciel, les cheveux au vent, sa cape blanche flottant derrière lui, Harry décolla à une vitesse vertigineuse. Une véritable tornade se forma à sa suite au décollage, manquant de faire tomber les convives restés au sol. Il n'était plus qu'un petit point dans le ciel lorsque Charlie se décida de fermer la bouche et de le suivre. Une course poursuite s'en suivit, facilement remporté par Harry, qui dépassait Charlie dans tous les domaines. Vitesse, virage, freinage, accélération, il était supérieur en tout point. Après plusieurs figures acrobatiques réalisées avec une facilité apparente, Harry descendit en piquait sur trois cent mètres, la tête vers le bas et à toute vitesse. Au début suivit par Charlie qui se fit rapidement distancer, Harry arriva à dix mètres du sol sans même ralentir. Il ne restait quasiment plus rien. Cinq mètres… quatre mètres… trois mètres… deux mètres… un mètre… à ce moment là, Harry pivota sur lui-même et se réceptionna comme s'il venait de sauter du haut d'une table. Les convives étaient bouche bée. Personne ne dit mot, jusqu'à ce que Sirius ouvre la bouche.

-Même si je t'ai vu faire ça des centaines de fois, c'est toujours un moment stressant, dit-il en rigolant nerveusement. Charlie les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, complètement essoufflé alors qu'Harry ne ressentait aucune fatigue.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute mon existence s'exclama alors Dumbledore, faisant éclater de rire Harry.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison en commentant vivement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry s'installa à table et entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre rouge, alors que Charlie montrait le balai à Ron.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaires, voilà seize longues années que tu supportes ma compagnie, et je t'en félicite, peu sont ceux qui en sont parvenus. Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu, aussi fier que ton père l'aurait été tu peux en être sûr. C'est pour ça qu'en plus du balai, je t'invite ce soir au meilleur restaurant sorcier d'Angleterre, puis à un match de Quidditch opposant les Harpies de Holyhead contre les canons de Chudley._

_Encore une chose JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !!!_

_Sirius._

Harry courut se serrait dans les bras de son parrain, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux que ce jour, et ce n'était pas encore finit.

Il restait un cadeau, alors que tout ceux de cette pièce avait participé. Il saisit le petit paquet blanc, dégrafa la lettre qui y était attachée, et la lut.

_A mon sauveur,_

_Je m'appelle Jane Lovens, j'ai quinze ans et je suis orpheline depuis hier. Orpheline mais en vie, grâce à vous. J'écris cette lettre dans l'espoir que monsieur Dumbledore vous la fera parvenir. Il m'a avoué ignorer votre identité, cependant vous ne devez pas passer inaperçu. Un ange, ça se remarque. J'ignore quand vous recevrez cette lettre, mais l'important c'est que vous l'ayez. Je souhaiterais connaître mon sauveur, et j'ai le sentiment que nous nous reverrons. Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir secourut, vous et votre ami._

_Que dieu vous protège, protège son plus fidèle serviteur, son ange le plus dévoué, mon ange…_

_Jane Lovens._

Harry ouvrit alors le cadeau. Il contenait une chaine en argent avec un pendentif de la même matière, formant la silhouette d'un ange prenant son envol.

Harry l'enfila autour de son cou, et une douce chaleur se répandit sur sa peau.

-Il y a un mot au fond du paquet Harry, indiqua Dumbledore. C'est de la part de la fille que tu as secourue il y a deux ans. Elle s'appelle Jane Lovens, et…

-Je sais…coupa Harry. Elle vit où maintenant ?

-A poudlard pendant l'année scolaire, et elle a une famille d'accueil pour l'été.

-C'est toi qui a sauvé Jane ? S'exclama Hermione. C'est une fille adorable, elle n'arrête pas de me parler de toi, même si elle ne te connait pas. Elle est chez les Serdaigle, c'est mon binôme en métamorphose, dit-elle pour justifier ses connaissances sur cette fille.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit, puis d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaître tous les papiers cadeaux déchirés.

-Pour le dîner et le match de ce soir, s'exclama Sirius coupant ainsi le silence. Je me suis permis d'inviter les jeunes Weasley qui souhaitent venir, et Hermione bien entendu.

Il fut donc décidé, après un grand éclat de joie, que Charlie, les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny et Hermione les accompagneraient ce soir.

Le soir arriva très vite, et Harry comme à son habitude fut le premier prêt à partir. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble moldu blanc, des chaussures à la cravate en passant par la ceinture, avec une longue cape noire accrochée à son col. Ses cheveux blancs impeccablement coiffés lui tombaient sur la nuque, et une mèche lui voilait les yeux, les dissimulant aux autres.

Le premier à rejoindre Harry dans le salon, où plutôt la première, car c'était une fille, fut Hermione, suivit de près par Ginny. Hermione portait une longue robe bleu bouffante, les cheveux soigneusement repliés en un chignon parfait. Une légère touche de maquillage recouvrait son visage, ce qui, selon Harry, ferait mourir Ronald de désir.

Ginny quand à elle, portait une robe fourreau noir que lui avait prêtait Hermione, et qui mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient désormais bouclés, et la même touche de maquillage qu'Hermione recouvrait son visage. Elle était tout simplement à tomber par terre. Sirius le sortit de sa contemplation en pénétrant dans la pièce, vêtu d'un ensemble bleu marine similaire à celui d'Harry ses long cheveux noirs, soignés, tombant sur ses épaules. Ron arriva à sa suite, portant un smoking moldu noir, simple mais classe. Ce fut ensuite Charlie qui arriva en costume noir avec par-dessus une cape grise. Enfin, les jumeaux arrivèrent dans un ensemble détonnant. Leur costume vert criard ne passerait pas inaperçu. Ils se rendirent dans le restaurant par le réseau de cheminée, la première fois qu'Harry l'utilisait.

En arrivant sur les lieux, ils furent reçut comme des rois, et Harry mangea comme jamais il ne l'avait fait dans sa vie. Le repas se déroula très bien, dans une ambiance sereine jalonnée de rire. L'heure du match approchait et les convives se levèrent de table pour partir.

La route vers Holyhead, sur la côte nord-ouest du pays de Galles, se ferait une nouvelle fois en cheminée. Une fois arrivé dans l'auberge du stade, il sortir dans la rue où des milliers de gens chantaient à voix haute portant des couleurs vert foncé et or. Arrivé dans le stade quelques minutes plus tard, ils eurent droit à places présidentielles. Les joueurs, et joueuses, car les Harpies n'étaient que des filles, s'échauffaient sur le terrain. La capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead, Gwenog Jones, hurlait sur ses coéquipières, et surtout sur son attrapeuse, qui bizarrement faisait des signes dans leur direction. Sirius lui répondit de la même façon, et elle retourna s'échauffer.

-Tu la connais ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est Florine Pelletier, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe. Elle est française mais à fait ses études à Poudlard. C'est la seule attrapeuse à être parvenu à battre ton père. Elle était chez les serdaigles. C'est la meilleure amie de Joséphine Marat, la poursuiveuse à sa droite, dit-il en montrant une jolie blonde. Elle, elle était à Gryffondor, et jouait avec moi comme poursuiveur. J'ai eu une aventure avec elle, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

La voix du speaker retentit alors dans tout le stade.

-Bonjour et bienvenue à tous pour ce match opposant les Harpies de Holyhead, et les Canons de Chudley. Ici Hector Breman, qui commentera ce match au côté de Léandre Flamel.

-Oui Hector, les Harpies de Holyhead qui restent sur sept victoires consécutives notamment grâce à Florine Pelletier et Joséphine Marat qui la semaine dernière nous ont offert la victoire à un but près en marquant trois buts d'affilés pour Joséphine et en attrapant le vif d'or, 220 à 230, contre les fameuses tornades de Tutshill, qui étaient encore invaincues cette saison.

-Tout à fait Léandre. A noter également la performance cette saison des Canons qui totalisent neuf victoires et deux nuls et quinze matches se hissant ainsi à la cinquième quatrième place du classement générale derrière les Pies de Montrose, les Harpies de Holyhead, et les Tornades de Tutshill.

-Le matche va bientôt commencer Hector, les joueurs sont en place, l'arbitre Hassan Mostafa va donner le coup d'envoie.

-Voilà qui est fait Léandre, et c'est la toute jeune Angélina Johnson qui rattrape le souafle.

Ron hurla à Harry qu'Angélina était encore à Gryffondor deux ans auparavant.

-Johnson qui vient d'être sélectionnée il y a quelques semaines en équipe nationale !

-Tout à fait Hector. Johnson passe à Marat, qui efface un adversaire, elle évite habillement un cognard lancé par Edwin Rosinsky… passe à Debbie Montz qui TIRE !!

-Bien arrêté par Frisbee. Il relance sur Tanaka, qui la perd tout de suite à cause d'un cognard lancé vicieusement par Lacroix. Montz récupère, passe à Johnson qui va tirer ! Non elle passe à Marat qui tiiiiiiiire… Et buuuuuuuut de Marat sur cette superbe volée.

Dix minutes plus tard, les Harpies menaient au score de trentes point, 70 à 40. Johnson et Marat avaient encore marqué pour les Harpies. Le match se prolongea pendant une heure, lorsque tout le monde vie Florine Pelletier faire un piquet monumentale. Elle fut vite rejoint par Galvin Gudgeon, qui désormais lui collait au train. Ils descendirent ainsi jusqu'en bas du terrain, puis soudainement Florine remonta en chandelle au dernier moment alors que Gudgeon…

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !!!!!! S'exclama Léandre Flamel. En voilà un qui va devenir végétarien avec toute l'herbe qu'il vient de manger !!! Ca ne doit vraiment pas faire du bien !

-Oui Léandre on peut dire qu'il s'est littéralement éclaté ! Regarde son bras… Il ne doit pas être dans l'autre sens normalement ???

Flamel éclata de rire suivit par tout le stade, lorsque tout d'un coup un silence énorme se fit dans l'enceinte. Florine Pelletier était debout sur son balai et le vif d'or se trouvait à dix centimètres de sa main tendue. D'une accélération elle se saisit du vif d'or et le stade éclata en acclamation.

-Pelletier se saisit du vif d'or après la plus belle feinte de Wronski jamais vu et assure une large victoire pour les Harpies de Holyhead contre les Canons de Chudley, 460 à 210.

Les chants des supportèrent continuèrent alors qu'Harry quittait le stade suivit de ses amis.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Joséphine Marat rejoignit Sirius en compagnie d'Angélina Johnson et de Florine Pelletier.

-Vous avez été grandiose les filles, s'exclama Sirius alors que Joséphine se jetait dans ses bras.

-Merci Siri ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir !

-Oui c'est vrai ca faisait longtemps, renchérit Florine. Tu nous présente ? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant les Weasley, Hermione et Harry, qui était celui qui intriguait le plus.

-Alors voici la famille Weasley, Charlie, Fred, Georges, Ron, Ginny. Voici Hermione Granger. Et enfin mon neveu préféré, Harry Potter.

Les filles prirent au dépourvu Harry, en faisant une révérence devant lui.

-Enchanté monsieur Potter, dirent-elles d'une même voix.

Harry les salua mal à l'aise, et laissa son parrain et ses amis parler entre eux.

Un bruit attira soudainement son attention, une bande de jeunes complètement saouls vêtus de couleur orange se dirigeait vers eux.

-Hey ! Cria l'un deux en pointant du doigt Florine.

-C'est toi qu'a cassé not' attrapeur ! Maint'nant c'est nous qu'on va t'casser !

-Allez vous en d'ici, lança Sirius en sortant sa baguette.

-oh oh ! Le fervent défenseur de ses dames, nous menaces, répliqua un jeune alors que les autres éclataient de rire.

Sirius envoya valser le jeune qui avait parlé avec un sortilège d'expulsion et les autres arrêtèrent de rigoler et sortirent à leur tour leur baguette.

-T'es tout seul mon gars à part ces gamins! Tu f'rais mieux de t'barrer avant qu'on s'énerve.

Harry, qui jusque là était resté derrière se plaça devant Sirius et dégaina sa baguette.

- Laisse-moi faire Torm.

Un des soudards se dirigea vers Harry, et se lança en avant pour lui mettre un coup de poing, mais il fut repoussé par un bouclier, et sa main se retrouva complètement noircie.

Harry fit apparaître dans les airs cinq runes de magie noire, qu'il fit tourner autour des neuf personnes en face de lui.

On entendit alors nettement leur cris d'horreur, leurs appels à l'aide, leurs demandes de pardon.

Enfin, au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, les jeunes s'évanouir un par un. Harry stoppa le sortilège lorsque le dernier à tomber fut inconscient.

Ses compagnons le regardèrent avec appréhension, et il leur fit un sourire pour les rassurer.

-Je pense que l'on devrait rentrer maintenant, dit-il avant de se diriger calmement vers l'auberge dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés…

**Fin du Chapitre**


	9. Examens et entrainement

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient revenus du match de quidditch, et pourtant Harry ne cessait d'en parler comme s'il venait d'y assister. Depuis trois jours, on entendait sans cesse des : « Et la feinte de Wronski de Pelletier…Elle était énorme !!!! »

Justement, Florine Pelletier et Joséphine Marat était venu dîner à la maison ainsi qu'Angélina Johnson le lendemain du match, cordialement invité par Sirius, qui, Harry le savait très bien, avait une idée derrière la tête concernant Joséphine. Ce repas s'était d'ailleurs très bien déroulé, les filles ne cessaient de commenter à qui voulait l'entendre l'intervention impressionnante du survivant pour s'occuper des jeunes qui les avaient importunés.

Sirius s'était nettement rapproché de Joséphine, les regards complices entre eux avaient fusé pendant toute la durée du repas. Avec une pointe de déception, Sirius lui avait dit au revoir trois heures plus tard, sans manquer pour autant de se donner un futur rendez-vous.

Harry remarquait évidemment les sentiments qu'éprouvait son parrain pour cette Joséphine, et il avait du mal à percevoir toutes les subtilités d'une chose qu'il ne connaissait vraiment pas, l'amour. C'était pour lui le grand mystère de ce monde, Plus incompréhensible encore à ses yeux que la folie meurtrière de Voldemort. Il n'osait pas l'admettre, de peur de trop ressembler à son ennemi juré, mais pour lui ce sentiment rendait l'homme faible. Chaque fois qu'il remarquait quelqu'un d'amoureux, celui-ci paraissait perdu, désorienté, il ne semblait plus pouvoir réfléchir comme il le souhaitait. Alors qui voudrait d'un tel sentiment ? Depuis peu, il ne côtoyait que cela. Ron et Hermione, Arthur et Molly, Remus et Tonks, et maintenant Sirius et Joséphine. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais il ressentait une certaine jalousie envers toutes ces personnes qui paraissaient heureuses. Lui n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiments.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, Harry se préparait pour passer ses buses, révisant d'arrache pieds, souvent accompagné de Ginny qui devait également passer ces examens. C'est ainsi que trois heures par jour, il apprenait le programme de six années de cours, la sixième année de cours ayant était incorporée dans le programme des buses exceptionnellement pour lui.

A côté de ça, il ne lésinait pas sur son entrainement, aussi bien physique que magique. Tous les matins, à cinq heures pétantes, il se levait pour aller courir une heure dans les rues de Londres en vêtements moldus. Son entrainement magique était soit personnel, soit dirigé par Albus Dumbledore lui-même. En deux semaines, il avait eut le temps de se perfectionner en magie noire, en magie corporelle, en magie élémentaire, et en métamorphose. Grâce à Dumbledore, il détenait un niveau supérieur à la plupart des sorciers en métamorphose, et il en était ravi. Sa maîtrise des autres magies était exceptionnelle pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il connaissait désormais toutes les bases de magie, ce qui lui offrait un tas de possibilités. Aujourd'hui, le dimanche 15 Août, il allait apprendre à l'aide de Dumbledore l'un des sortilèges les plus compliqués qui existait. Classé dans plusieurs magies, cet enchantement était un mélange de magie élémentaire, ancestrale, noire et blanche.

Au début, Harry s'était demandé comment un sortilège pouvait être blanc et noire à la fois, et il en avait eut la réponse le jour même. Ce matin là, Dumbledore était arrivé à 6h30, juste après le sport matinal d'Harry. Ils s'étaient installés dans le jardin qui leur offrait une liberté de mouvements très large.

-Cet enchantement, extrêmement difficile à maîtriser, peut offrir à celui qui le maîtrise une victoire facile contre de nombreux adversaires. Le dieu inconnu, car c'est son nom, permet à la fois de soigner, immobiliser, blesser, tuer.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je vais te montrer tu comprendras mieux en le voyant agir, dit Dumbledore en se mettant dos à la maison, la baguette pointé vers le fond du jardin, où se dressait une remise.

De quelques coups de baguette, il fit apparaître un loup blanc, un détraqueur, et un crabe de feu.

-Vas te mettre parmi eux devant moi Tyr, et écorche toi le bras, dit Dumbledore. Harry avait insisté pour que tout le monde l'appel de cette façon. S'il te menace de trop près, repousse-les gentiment.

Harry acquiesça, se taillada légèrement le bras et se dirigea vers les trois monstres, et avant que ceux-ci n'ai pu faire un pas vers lui, ils furent emprisonnés dans une cage qui d'après le point de vue de Dumbledore semblait faite de cristal.

-A trois tu les libères de ton sortilège, cria Dumbledore qui était à cinquante mètres de lui. Un… deux… TROIS !

L'intuition de Dumbledore sur la cage fut fondée lorsque celle-ci explosa en des milliers de copeaux de cristal tranchant comme des lames de rasoir. Ils restèrent suspendus au dessus des trois monstres alors que ceux-ci chargeaient Harry. Le survivant entendit alors très nettement une voix s'élevait dans les airs.

-_AGNOTOS THEOS _!!!!! Cria Dumbledore.

Lorsque Harry vit l'effet de l'enchantement, il en resta bouche bée. Dumbledore projetait une lumière aussi puissante que celle du soleil, c'était comme si un unique rayon de soleil se dirigeait droit sur Harry. Dans ce rayon, des milliers d'étoiles d'un blanc immaculé fonçaient vers lui, et avant d'avoir pu retenir son souffle, il sentit une chaleur aussi douce que la soie se répandre sur lui et _en_ lui. Il entendit à ses côtés des cris épouvantables, puis plus rien, le rayon disparut, et le calme réapparut sur le square Grimmaurd.

Harry regarda son bras qui ne comptait plus une seule plaie, puis se tourna vers les créatures.

Le loup des neiges était totalement carbonisé, il ne restait qu'une carcasse noire, le crabe de feu n'était plus qu'une statue de glace, et le détraqueur avait tout simplement explosé, ne laissant que de la chair putride partout sur le sol. Les copeaux de cristal qu'Harry maintenait avaient fondus. Il était époustouflé. C'est comme si le sortilège avait reconnu ses ennemis et s'était adaptés à leurs faiblesses.

Il proposa cette théorie à Dumbledore qui acquiesça.

-En effet, c'est à peu près le principe de cet enchantement si ce n'est que le sortilège ne reconnait rien, c'est toi qui indique par la pensée comment l'enchantement doit réagir face à tel objet ou tel être, d'où la complexité de la réalisation de ce sort.

Pendant environ une heure, Albus expliqua à Harry toutes les subtilités de cet enchantement, tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour le réaliser. Enfin, le moment de l'essai arriva, et d'abord Harry essaya sur Dumbledore qui s'était écorché le bras.

Il se concentra pendant de longues secondes, puis dressa sa baguette devant lui.

-_AGNOSTO THEOS _!!! Absolument rien ne se passa. Pas une seule petite lumière ne se manifesta, et Harry se dit qu'il y aurait du boulot.

-Ce n'est pas grave Tyr. Tu sais si tu l'avais réussit du premier coup je me serais enfuit en courant ! Ajouta Dumbledore en rigolant.

Harry lui ne manifesta même pas l'ombre d'un mince amusement, pas même un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il recommença pendant un long moment et finit par se résigner, ses efforts étant vains. Dumbledore était parti assez rapidement, et il avait continué d'essayer cet enchantement sans lui.

Il rentra finalement dans la maison, déçu de lui. Il était 10h30 du matin, et c'était le moment de réviser ses derniers cours, car demain, il commencerait ses épreuves. Il relut donc rapidement ses résumés des épreuves du lendemain, défense contre les forces du mal et potions. Harry était très attiré par la potion. Il n'avait guère eut le temps de s'initier à cette pratique lorsqu'il était plus jeune, surtout dû au fait que Sirius détestait cette matière. Il ne se faisait vraiment aucun soucis pour ses examens, et décida donc d'aller aider Ginny, s'il le pouvait, dans ses révisons.

Il monta les escaliers en passant devant le tableau de la Mrs Black qui demeurait silencieuse depuis l'avertissement d'Harry, puis parvint sur le palier du premier étage, étage où Ginny dormait avec Hermione et Ron. Il frappa à la porte, puis pénétra dans la chambre des filles, où Hermione et Ginny étaient plongées dans des livres.

-Salut Tyr, dirent-elles d'une même voix.

-Bonjour les filles. Ginny, je suis venu te demander si tu voulais mon aide pour une quelconque matière à réviser ?

-Je te remercie, mais Hermione me donne déjà un coup de main pour la théorie. Par contre si tu as du temps, comme tu es très doué en méta je veux bien un petit peu de ton aide.

-Très bien, dans ce cas là tu viendras me trouver dans ma chambre. Ronald est fâché contre vous ?

-Non pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

-D'habitude, il passe son temps à vos côtés.

-Il dort, c'est une vraie marmotte.

-Oui. Alors je vais vous laisser. A plus tard, dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Il est bizarre comme type quand même, murmura Hermione à Ginny. Il a l'air complètement à côté de la plaque.

-Peut-être mais plus fort et plus gentil que lui ça n'existe pas ! Répliqua Ginny les yeux brillants.

-C'est pas faux, finit par dire Hermione. Et en plus il n'est pas trop moche, dit-elle un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Il est à tomber par terre tu veux dire, cria presque Ginny. Il est attirant et terrifiant à la fois, il est…pfiouuu !

-Hey ! S'exclama son amie. Tu ne tomberais pas amoureuse par hasard ?

-Non, j'avoue qu'il est craquant, mais il me fait trop peur en même temps, dit-elle en frissonnant. Tu as vu quand il est rentré de Scoraig avec Sirius, j'ai cru un instant qu'il pourrait nous pétrifier comme un basilic.

-C'est rassurant de savoir qu'il est à nos côtés quand même, termina Hermione alors que Ginny acquiesçait de la tête.

Si la première parole d'Hermione l'avait vexé, Harry qui était derrière la porte et avait entendu la discussion des filles avait rougi comme jamais auparavant. Il se retourna et prit les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre, et croisa Ron.

-Les filles sont en train de parler de toi Ronald, dit-il avec le sérieux d'un chef d'état tout en continuant son chemin vers sa chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard Ron faisait irruption dans la chambre des filles.

-Alors comme ça on parle de moi ? Dit-il en rentrant dans là chambre de manière théâtrale.

-Non pas du tout pourquoi ?

-C'est Harry qui m'a dit ça, leur confia-t-il alors que celles-ci rougissaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Il est bizarre quand même, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire alors que Ron était complètement paumé. Ainsi se déroula la fin de la matinée, avec les filles et Ron dans leur chambre, et Harry qui révisait dans la sienne.

Harry passa toute son après-midi et sa soirée à faire réviser Ginny, aussi bien en défense contre les forces du mal qu'en potion.

Le lendemain, Ginny eut beaucoup de mal à se lever, tirée du lit par sa mère.

-Dépêche-toi ! Tu vas être en retard. Harry est déjà prêt lui.

Elle ne se dépêcha pas pour autant, mais finit tout de même par se lever. Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, elle vit Harry habillé en blanc de la tête au pied prêt à partir.

-Tu es déjà prêt Tyr ? Demanda-t-elle toujours vêtu d'un short et d'un débardeur comme unique pyjama.

-Oui je m'en vais avant, je dois faire quelque chose d'abord. On se retrouve là-bas dit-il en sortant de la maison.

Devant le perron, une grande colonne blanche apparue, comme sortie du sol, et vint aspirer Harry qui ne manifesta aucun étonnement. La colonne se referma sur elle-même et Harry avait disparut du square Grimmaurd.

Il réapparut à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, dans une grande forêt qu'il connaissait comme ça poche, la forêt de Brocéliande. La lumière ne parvenait pas à filtrer en ce lieu, l'obscurité qui y régnait était totale.

Harry n'en avait que faire, sa magie corporelle lui permettait de voir aussi clairement que le jour. Il ne suivait aucun sentier, pourtant on voyait bien qu'il ne marchait pas au hasard. Plusieurs créatures s'écartèrent de sa route silencieusement, comme par peur de le mettre en colère. Après quelques pas, il s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être une petite partie d'une bulle gigantesque qui entourait une grande partie de la forêt.

Harry s'exprima alors dans un langage des plus surprenants, tel un sifflement de serpent. Sa voix avait de cette façon un aspect terrifiant, la barrière semblable à une bulle en face de lui s'écarta pour permettre un petit passage, qui se referma immédiatement après qu'il l'eut traversé.

A l'intérieur de cette bulle, rien ne ressemblé à une forêt. A vrai dire, on aurait pu croire qu'un incident avait ravagé tout cet endroit, car le sol était noirci. Cependant, quand Harry arriva au centre de cette plaine brulée, des centaines de cibles apparurent tout autour de lui à une distance d'une centaine de mètres.

Il avait mis plus de trois ans à mettre cette technique d'entrainement au point, et depuis seulement une semaine, le travail était achevé. Le plus long dans la préparation de cette endroit était sans aucun doute la protection qui entourait la clairière. Elle était produite à la base du fourchelangue, et disposait d'une seule entrée d'un mètre de large, alors que la circonférence de la zone dépassait le kilomètre. Harry était donc pratiquement sûr de ne pas être dérangé ou menacé par quoi que ce soit d'étranger à cet endroit.

Toutes les cibles qui l'entouraient étaient d'une couleur grise déprimante. Mais lorsqu'il lança des étincelles rouges de sa toute nouvelle baguette, les cibles prirent des couleurs. Il y en avait des rouges, des vertes, des bleues, des oranges, des jaunes, etc. AU dessus de sa tête, un compte-à-rebours s'afficha en lettres d'or dans le ciel, et indiquait une minute. Celle-ci commença instantanément à s'écouler, et des centaines de sorts partirent des cibles pour se jeter à l'assaut d'Harry. Chaque cible était associée à un sortilège par sa couleur. La jaune représentait l'expelliarmus, la bleue le sortilège de mutisme, la rouge stupéfixion, la orange représentait le sortilège d'expulsion, la verte le sortilège de mort. Evidemment, se faire touché par un sortilège ne blessait pas Harry. Cela lui faisait juste perdre le défie. Alors que les sorts fonçaient sur lui, Harry fléchit les genoux, puis il décolla, laissant à quelques mètres de lui à présent les sorts se percuter entre eux. Leur rencontre provoqua une violente explosion, mais Harry qui était déjà loin, avait déjà éliminé plus de dix cibles, évitant avec agilité les nouveaux sorts qu'elles lui envoyaient. Chaque cible était immunisée contre le sortilège qu'elle représentait. Par exemple, une cible jaune ne pouvait être détruite par un sortilège de désarmement. La complexité résidait dans le fait que toutes les cinq secondes, les cibles changeaient de couleur. Harry avait ainsi développé une rapidité de décision et d'exécution fulgurante. Ses sortilèges ne mettaient pas plus d'une demie seconde pour parcourir une distance d'environ cinquante mètre. Au bout de 53 secondes, il vint à bout de la dernière balise, en ayant été touché une fois par un rayon bleu, les plus rapides, mais les moins gênant, lui faisant perdre 5 secondes dans le défi. Il améliorait sans cesse sa rapidité, son habileté à esquiver, sa capacité à user de la magie corporelle sur une longue durée. Pour l'instant, il parvenait à maintenir son plus puissant bouclier pendant dix secondes, tout en pouvant envoyer des sortilèges, plus lentement bien sûr.

Son meilleur bouclier, la défense d'Ydrossa, était une des défenses les plus poussées. Elle permettait d'entourait le sorcier qui l'utilisait d'une sorte de nuage argenté, et qui, par une propriété magique tirée des phénix, permettait d'absorber la totalité des sortilèges et enchantement s'il est réalisé à pleine puissance, pour un sorcier comme Merlin. A la fin de ce sortilège, une violente bourrasque de vent envoyant les adversaires du sorcier au sol, lui donnant un court moment de répit.

Un tel sortilège pourrait permettre à Harry et ses amis une quasi-sûreté lorsqu'il le maîtriserait parfaitement, si cela lui était possible.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait essayer quelque chose de nouveau, depuis l'acquisition de ses nouveaux pouvoirs après la quatrième période d'extension de sa magie, il n'avait jamais poussé ses capacités à fond. Le moment était venu selon lui.

Il s'installa en tailleur sur le sol, et concentra toute son attention sur sa magie. D'un coup, le vent se leva, et la température augmenta de quelques degrés, sans qu'Harry n'en ressente le moindre effet. Il ferma les yeux et intensifia sa concentration. S'il avait pu donner un pourcentage sur l'utilisation de sa magie, il considèrerait être à quatre-vingts pourcent seulement. Or, le vent malmenait déjà les arbres qui entouraient la clairière. Harry prit bien soin d'augmenter progressivement et surtout très doucement son niveau de magie. Tout autour de lui, des colonnes de poussière s'étaient élevées et tournait frénétiquement autour de lui. Lorsqu'enfin au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il parvint à extérioriser la totalité de sa magie, un véritable enfer l'entourait. Ce n'était plus des colonnes de poussière, mais de véritables tornades de flammes qui dansaient autour de lui. La chaleur n'aurait pas permit à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry de survivre plus de quelques secondes, tellement elle était élevée. Pendant encore une heure, il réussit à calmer partiellement sa magie extériorisée, formant désormais des tornades de poussières brulantes.

Harry stoppa son exercice, et s'affola en voyant que cela faisait presque une heure et demie qu'il était dans cet endroit. Son examen était commencé depuis une demi-heure déjà. Il avait l'impression d'être resté à peine vingt minutes. Il se dépêcha de quitter ce lieu, et disparut dans une colonne de lumière blanche. Il réapparut au square Grimmaurd, juste devant la maison de son parrain. Il rentra à l'intérieur comme une furie, puis se précipita dans le salon, où les adultes, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mr et Mrs Weasley discutaient avec énergie.

-Tyr ! Mais enfin où est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda Sirius hors de lui. Je t'avais dit de ne rien faire ce matin, tu aurais au moins pu me dire où tu étais parti. Tu es en retard pour ton examen de DCFM, tu commences bien !

-Du calme Torm, dit-il sèchement. J'avais des choses à faire, qui ne pouvaient pas attendre, mentit Harry pour se justifier. De toute façon quatre heures pour un examen c'est beaucoup trop.

- Arrêtes tout de suite ton insolence Harry James Potter. Surtout ne te crois pas au dessus des lois. Des gens se sont démenés pour que tu puisses passer ses examens, et être ponctuel serait le moindre des remerciements.

-Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne, pas même à toi, s'énerva Harry. C'est toi qui a voulut venir ici ! Je me serais très bien senti si j'étais resté en France, à l'écart de tout le monde. Tu m'as forcé à m'intégrer dans une communauté que je ne connais pas, et tu t'attendais à ce que tout se passe tranquillement et sans encombre ??? Tu es trop optimiste, tu l'as toujours été ! C'est ce qui a causé la mort de mes parents d'ailleurs, grâce à cette folie de croire en Pettigrow.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce, l'ambiance était des plus pesantes, des larmes perlaient aux yeux de Sirius, qui regardait son neveu, effaré.

-Sirius n'a pas à être blâmé pour la mort de tes parents Harry, dit Lupin le visage grave. Seul Pettigrow et Voldemort sont responsables.

Harry ne répondit rien, se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, puis après avoir lancer un regard à faire pâlir un mort à Sirius, prononça très clairement :

-Ministère de la magie !

Harry arriva dans un atrium grouillant de monde. Tous semblaient savoir où aller, lui seul avait l'air perdu. Enfin il aperçut un panneau « accueil » au dessus d'un guichet derrière lequel un grand sorcier noir à la carrure imposante parlait à un groupe de sorciers japonais.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers cet homme, puis attendit patiemment son tour.

-Bonjour, s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé devant le bureau du vigil. Je viens passer mes examens, je suis en retard.

-Nom, prénom, âge, niveau d'étude, demanda le sorcier sans même lever la tête.

-Harry Potter, dix-sept ans, aucun niveau d'étude.

Le sorcier à l'entente du nom de son interlocuteur releva la tête et le dévisagea avec curiosité. Avoir devant soit le survivant avait quelque chose de grisant. On se sentait tout petit, et le vigil qui devait faire une bonne tête de plus qu'Harry eut un frisson en plongeant son regard dans les yeux noirs de l'élu. Bien que petit, il avait des épaules très larges qui laissaient deviner une musculature impressionnante, et sa chevelure blanche presque argentée bizarrement ne le vieillissait pas, mais le rendait encore plus intimidant.

-Prenez la double porte dorée située derrière la statue de la fraternité, une fois dans le couloir se sera la troisième porte sur votre gauche, dit-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder le survivant.

Sans aucune réponse, Harry se retourna et suivit les indications du vigil. Plus de onze heures plus tard, lorsque l'horloge sonna dix-huit heures, signifiant ainsi l'arrêt du deuxième examen de la journée, Harry prit congé des surveillants de l'épreuve, suivit de prêt par une Ginny Weasley assez excitée.

Dans l'atrium, il y avait une vingtaine de journalistes et photographes qui attendait de voir pour la première fois le survivant.

Le vigil qui s'était adressé à Harry le pointa du doigt lorsqu'il l'aperçut, et tous coururent dans sa direction pendant que des flashs éclairaient toute la salle, attirant l'attention de ceux qui n'avaient encore rien remarqué.

Harry qui n'avait encore jamais reçut autant d'attention dégaina sa baguette à la vitesse de la lumière et fit un grand geste de son bras droit, comme s'il voulait décapiter tous les arrivants.

D'un seul coup, la vingtaine de personnes qui couraient dans sa direction basculèrent violemment en arrière, comme si un fil invisible s'était trouvé sur leur chemin, au niveau de leur gorge.

Ginny poussa une exclamation de frayeur quand Harry l'attrapa violemment par le bras et la fit disparaître avec lui.

Ils réapparurent devant le perron, du douze square Grimmaurd.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit Harry ? C'était de simple journaliste. Aucun de ne te voulait du mal.

-Désolé. Quand je les ai vu courir vers nous avec ces engins qui font une lumière éblouissante, j'ai cru qu'ils nous en voulaient, finit-il avec un air véritablement désolé, et Ginny ne put lui en vouloir plus longtemps et fut prise de compassion pour le survivant.

-C'est pas grave, tu t'y habitueras, dit-elle en rentrant dans la maison suivit d'Harry.

Ginny raconta en détails comment s'était déroulé l'examen du jour, alors qu'Harry avait juste affirmait qu'il s'en était pas trop mal sorti, sans en dire plus. Le lendemain, Harry avait des épreuves d'astronomie et métamorphose, encore deux matières qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. La gazette du sorcier de ce jour montrait Harry en première page. Avec comme titre « La première photo du survivant ». LE texte qu'il y avait en dessous de la photo présentait Harry Potter comme un jeune homme asocial et nerveux, mais disposant d'une capacité magique surprenante et aussi effrayante que son look.

Sirius lui avait demandé des comptes, mais c'est Ginny qui lui avait expliqué et l'avait défendu.

La fin de semaine se déroula sans encombre, et Harry parvint à la fin de ses neufs épreuves d'examen assez satisfait, il aurait le résultat dans quelques jours seulement. Chaque soir après les examens, il allait jusqu'à son lieu d'entrainement pendant plus de trois heures. Enfin dans quelques semaines, il serait à Poudlard, et il appréhendait rien que d'y penser.

Lâchez des coms please !!!!!!!!


	10. Moments de détente

Encore une semaine et demi, et Harry pourrait enfin découvrir la vie à Poudlard de ses propres yeux, même si les livres et les récits de Sirius lui en avait appris beaucoup.

Aujourd'hui, Ginny et lui recevraient leurs résultats des buses, mais Harry n'était pas inquiet. La tension de Ginny pesait sur la maison depuis quelques jours. Et puis il y avait Sirius qui en voulait toujours à Harry pour se que ce dernier lui avait dit. Plusieurs personnes comme Lupin, Maugrey, ou même Dumbledore étaient venus lui demander de s'excuser auprès de son parrain, mais il les avait tous envoyé balader. Harry ne comptait pas s'excuser, même s'il s'avait qu'il avait eu tort de lui parler ainsi. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré du temps libre, son entraînement était considérablement intensifié, surtout physiquement. Il avait reprit son travail musculaire en plus de celui d'endurance. Il n'était que cinq heure du matin lorsqu'il se réveilla ce mardi. Après être descendu boire un grand verre de jus de citrouille, il revêtit sa longue cape blanche par dessus son ensemble moldu de la même couleur, et partit dans une colonne de lumière blanche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se retrouvé au centre de sa clairière d'entraînement, assit en tailleur, les yeux clos et ses mains sur les genoux paumes tournées vers le ciel. Tout autour de lui, un déluge incroyable se déroulait, ne le perturbant pas le moins du monde. Des éclairs d'une violence inouïe, une tempête de feu qui aurait de quoi faire pâlir d'envie le gardien de l'enfer. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, des colonnes de glaces d'une trentaine de mètres se tenaient autour d'Harry, au centre de cet apocalypse. Voilà l'effet que pouvait produire son potentiel magique poussé au maximum, et surtout contrôlé. La magie des éléments n'avait quasiment plus de secret pour le survivant, qui pouvait désormais créer des flammes glacées, ou même de la glace brûlante.

Sans avertissement, les colonnes de glaces éclatèrent en milliers de morceaux, qui furent instantanément emporté par une véritable tornade de flammes, puis tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Plus de pluie, plus d'éclairs, le calme était revenu sur la clairière d'entraînement, à l'instant même où Harry eût ouvert les yeux. Ses yeux était de la couleur de la lave. A partir de la fin de cette semaine, il avait prit la décision qu'il utiliserait son potentiel maximum à longueur de journée, aussi bien pour réparer une poignée de porte que pour éviscérer un mangemort.

Une nouvelle fois, après un claquement de doigts, une centaine de cibles apparurent, mais cette fois, dispersées partout dans la clairière jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. La compte-à-rebours géant en chiffres dorés apparut au-dessus de sa tête, et commença lorsque les cibles lancèrent d'une façon synchronisée leur premier sortilège. Alors que le premier sortilège à l'atteindre n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, Harry s'envola comme à chaque fois qu'il s'entraînait ici. Il n'avait pas le choix, il n'était pas encore assez fort et rapide pour réussir ce défi au sol. Nouveau changement dans l'exercice, Harry était parvenu à rendre les sortilèges des cibles plus coriaces, tout simplement en les faisant changer de trajectoire. Les sorts le suivaient jusqu'à disparaître contre un obstacle solide. Pour le moment, Harry ne parvenait pas à finir ce défi dans les temps, et encore aujourd'hui il se fit éliminer par un éclair rouge qui le toucha dans le dos, mettant fin à l'exercice.

Se reposant calmement sur le sol, Harry s'y assit afin de reprendre correctement son souffle. L'exercice l'épuisait bien trop vite, car la magie corporelle qu'il utilisait pour se maintenir en lévitation lui prenait la moitié de son énergie. Après une dizaine de nouveaux essais, Harry, épuisait, rendit à ses yeux leur couleur noir, et disparut dans une colonne de lumière blanche, direction Bordeaux, où un ami que Sirius et lui avait rencontré il y a quinze ans de cela leur avait rendu un grand service. Alors âgé de deux ans, Harry était tombé malade, assez gravement pour dépasser les compétences de magie curative de Sirius. Ne pouvant se rendre dans un hôpital moldu étant donné leur condition de fugitif, Ce dernier avait eu recours à son pouvoir afin de détecter un sorcier aux alentours, qui pourrait certainement les aider. C'est suite à cette évènement que Sirius changea sa propre apparence et celle d'Harry, pour adopter celles qu'ils avaient toujours actuellement. Ainsi ils s'étaient rendus chez Simon Lavie, un fabriquant et vendeur de potions de toutes sortes. Bien évidemment, Simon avait dans sa boutique plusieurs potions curatives, et par bonheur, il possédait quelques notions en médecine magique. C'est ainsi que, ce faisant passer pour des voyageurs norvégiens, ce qui suivait bien avec leur apparence et leurs surnoms, Tyr et Torm vécurent trois mois chez cet inconnu qui devint rapidement un ami de Sirius, prit d'affection pour Harry, un petit bout de chou aux allures d'ange. Rapidement, au bout d'un mois passé à leur côté, Simon découvrit à qui il avait vraiment à faire. Sirius Black ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire, car il avait appris à le connaître, et il n'avait aucunement l'étoffe d'un criminel. De plus, quand il avait remarqué tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son petit protégé, on se doutait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Harry marchait le long d'une route, de chaque côté de celle-ci se dressaient fièrement de grandes bâtisses toutes plus resplendissantes les une que les autres. Il passa le portail en bois finement taillé de l'une d'entre elles, et remonta l'allée de galets blancs sur lesquels reposaient deux bolides à faire pâlir d'envie un collectionneur, puis frappa au bois d'un lourde porte blanche très ouvragée. Un grand homme aux longs cheveux blancs fini par l'ouvrir, puis resta paralysé devant la personne que se tenait sur le pas de sa porte…

-Tyr!!!

-Bonjour mon vieil ami, s'exclama Harry en lui serrant la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ca va faire cinq mois que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Sirius, j'étais fichtrement inquiet!

-On a eu quelques soucis en effet, mais rien que nous n'ayons pu surmonter, et désormais tout va pour le mieux, et nous avons une nouvelle situation.

-Une nouvelle situation? Comment ça?

-Et bien c'est une histoire vraiment intéressante, mais souhaites-tu vraiment que je te raconte tout sur le pas de ta porte?

-Non bien sûr! Entre je t'en pris, ajouta-t-il en se dégageant de la porte pour le laisser rentrer. Je te sers quelque chose à boire, ou à manger?

-Si tu as quelque chose pour mon estomac ce n'est pas de refus. Je n'ai pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner par manque de temps.

-Il n'est que huit heures, il n'y a rien d'alarmant dans le fait de ne pas avoir mangé. Depuis quand es-tu levé?

-A cinq heures… j'ai une hygiène de vie très stricte à respecter, ajouta-t-il pour répondre au regard interrogateur de Simon.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon aux magnifiques canapés en cuir noir, un plateau de croissant et deux tasses de café fumantes apparurent ensuite sur la table basse, et les deux amis se lancèrent dans la discussion. Harry lui relata tout les faits qui s'étaient déroulés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Tout d'abord, la morsure du loup-garou ainsi que sa poursuite jusqu'au massacre de sa famille et ses amis, sans qu'il ne mentionne bien sûr sa capacité à se transformer à volonté en une bête monstrueusement sanguinaire de deux mètres de haut. Puis arriva le moment où Tyr avait retrouvé la trace de Peter Pettigrow. Il avait mit du temps à le faire venir jusqu'à lui, mais finalement sa stratégie avait fonctionné, et maintenant depuis deux mois Sirius Black était libre comme l'air. Depuis un mois maintenant ils s'étaient installés en Angleterre, et Harry dû bien avouer à Simon qu'il avait quelques difficultés d'adaptations, ce qui avait d'ailleurs entraîné des tensions entre Sirius et lui.

Après une petite heure à bavarder, Harry quitta la demeure de son ami et lui promit de revenir cette semaine avec Sirius.

-Bonjour tout le monde! S'exclama Harry en apparaissant dans la cuisine. Molly fit un bond au plafond et Sirius fit tomber sa tasse de café.

-Harry! Tu m'as fichu une peur bleue! Cria Sirius, rapidement approuvé par Molly qui avait une main sur le cœur. Tu étais sorti?

-Oui, Je rentre de chez Sayoh, il était ravi de me voir, ajouta-t-il en regardant des pancakes en train de cuire dans une poêle.

-Et merde… Il m'était complètement sorti de la tête, dit Sirius. J'irais le voir cette après-midi à sa boutique de l'avenue des anges. Depuis quand es-tu levé?

Molly coupa nette la discussion pour obtenir plus d'information.

-De qui parlez-vous? Et qu'est-ce que c'est… l'avenue des anges?

Harry en profita pour répondre aux deux personnes.

–Je me suis levé à cinq heure. Sayoh, c'est un ami de Bordeaux, au Sud-Ouest de la France, que l'on a rencontré il y a quinze ans. Il a aidé Sirius à me soigner d'une maladie qui dépassait alors ses compétences. Il est maître en potion, et il tient une boutique de potions médicinales sur l'avenue des anges… c'est l'équivalent du chemin de traverse, mais en France.

-Ah d'accord je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais c'est un drôle de prénom Sayoh je trouve…

-C'est un surnom, son véritable nom est Simon Lavie.

Molly lui versa des pancakes dans son assiette en le remerciant de ses précisions.

-Cinq heure c'est un peu tôt je trouve, même pour le jour des résultats des buses. Et puis ce n'est pas une heure pour aller voir Sayoh…

-Je me suis entraîné ce matin, je suis arrivé chez Sid à huit heure seulement.

-Et tu ne m'as même pas prévenu pour que je vienne m'entraîner avec toi?

-Tu c'est bien que je te dépasse depuis longtemps, je serais obligé de me ménager avec toi, dit-il en rigolant alors que Sirius lui envoyait un geyser d'eau à l'aide de sa baguette.

Harry ne vit rien venir et se fit balancer de sa chaise par la puissance du sort, mais avant même qu'il ne touche le sol, par on ne sait quel prodige sa baguette était déjà en main, et son corps s'arrêta à seulement une dizaine de centimètres du parquet. Pointant Sirius par dessous la table, il lança deux sortilèges à une vitesse vertigineuse.

-Incarcerem! Aquid insere! Pensa-t-il avec force.

Le premier sortilège noua une corde autour des jambes de Sirius le faisant ainsi tomber, et le second lui envoya une véritable vague d'eau, qui emporta avec elle Sirius et quelques chaises pour aller s'écraser contre le mur avec violence.

Sirius le rendit mou au dernier moment, et il s'y enfonça profondément avant que celui-ci ne se déchire comme une feuille de papier.

Sirius disparut dans la pièce voisine, en l'occurrence le salon, emporté par la vague.

Molly cria en se précipitant sur Sirius pour voir s'il allait bien. Passant la tête par le trou, elle eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux avant de se prendre une véritable douche. Sirius apparut par le trou, alors que Molly tombait sur les fesses, prise d'une quinte de toux, ayant bu la tasse.

-Oups, s'exclama Sirius. Je pensais pas que tu serais là.

Harry était étalé sur le sol tellement il riait, et il ne vit pas arriver la suite.

-Tu ne pais rien pour attendre Sirius, s'écria Molly furieuse, mes cheveux sont trempés!

Et puis celui-là qui se moque, il va voir! Dit-elle en dégainant sa baguette à son tour.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et vit le pichet d'eau sur la table se mettre juste au-dessus de lui, prêt à se renverser. Il le toucha du bout de sa baguette magique, et le pichet disparut.

Molly hurla quand le pichet se vida sur sa propre tête. Sirius éclata de rire à son tour, suivit de Harry qui repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire. Molly qui désormais était trempée, leva sa baguette et hurla d'une voix hystérique:

-DRACONIS AQUATUOR!!!!!

Une créature entièrement faite d'eau sortie de sa baguette et fit le tour de la table en emportant chacun son tour Sirius, puis Harry qui ne parvinrent pas, malgré tout leurs efforts, à faire disparaître ce monstre.

Leur rire cessa instantanément, et il regardèrent Molly avec des yeux ronds. Ils avaient glissés jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine donnant sur le hall, porte qui, soit dit en passant, était sortie de ses gonds soufflée par la force de l'eau, et toute la maisonnée était derrière eux, alarmé par les bruits qu'ils avaient entendus. Tous regardaient Molly qui était rouge d'effort.

-L'enchantement du dragon d'eau! Hurla-t-elle énervée. Faut pas me chercher moi!!! Compris? Dit-elle en menaçant Harry et Sirius.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire, rapidement suivit par Molly qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Mais… Mais… Commença Arthur.

-Je vis dans une maison de fou, s'exclama alors Ron. Vous auriez pu nous appeler pour une bataille d'eau, on serait venu!!!

Les jumeaux et Ginny acquiescèrent vivement, et Remus et Tonks ne semblait pas vouloir dire non.

-Quoi que vu ce que maman a fait… A moins d'être dans son camp je n'aurais peut être pas joué, ajouta-t-il se qui fit rire tout le monde.

Harry et Sirius se relevèrent, puis rangèrent leur déluge rapidement. On aurait dit une inondation.

-Dis-moi Mol, commença Harry. Où as-tu appris un sort pareil?

-C'était un enchantement. Lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, j'étais toujours la meilleure de ma promotion en enchantement. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que j'ai rencontré Arthur, je lui donnais des cours particuliers car il avait du mal dans cette matière, et en échange, il m'aidait en potion. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a déjà demandé d'assurer le cours d'enchantement lorsque Filius ne sera plus professeur.

-Coool! Maman tu nous l'as jamais dit ça! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

-Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé.

Enfin à 9h30, lorsque presque tout le monde sauf Harry était en train de déjeuner, le courrier arriva. Les pauvres hiboux n'eûrent jamais aussi peur de toute leur vie, lorsqu'ils virent arriver comme un furie Ginny Weasley…

-Viens là sale hibou si tu ne veux pas finir déplumé! Hurla-t-elle en attrapant les lettres accrochées à sa patte.

Ginny déchira littéralement la sienne alors qu'Harry prenait soin de la détacher sans blesser le hibou, et prit tout autant de temps pour l'ouvrir.

-Alors Ginny ma chérie? Hurla Molly qui n'en tenait plus.

-J'ai huit buses sur dix! S'exclama-t-elle en sautant en l'air de joie. Je n'ai raté que divination et astronomie, mais ça je ne l'avais pas révisé. J'ai même eut un optimal en méta! Je peux dire merci à Harry et Hermione pour ça!

-Félicitation Ginny!

Tout le monde la félicita chaleureusement, puis Sirius se tourna vers son neveu.

-Et toi Tyr? Tu t'en es pas trop mal sorti? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

-Hum… Je suis content, j'ai eu tout ce que je voulais, répondit-il en tendant la lettre à Sirius.

La bouche de Sirius menaça de toucher le sol lorsqu'il lut la feuille de résultat.

-Whaou Harry! C'est merveilleux, tes parents seraient tellement fier de toi s'ils étaient là! Ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard plein de fierté vers son protégé.

-Ouais mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas alors inutile d'en parler! La remarque acerbe d'Harry refroidit sensiblement l'atmosphère. Sirius savait pourtant pertinemment qu'il détestait entendre parler de ses parents. C'était un sujet tabou chez le jeune garçon.

-Désolé Harry, s'excusa-t-il. Il a eu toutes ses buses, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres, onze optimal et un effort exceptionnel en divination.

Hermione était à la limite de la jalousie, elle qui apprenait assidûment ses cours depuis six longues années, se faisait dépasser par quelqu'un qui n'avait encore jamais mit les pieds dans une école. Toutes les personnes présentent le félicitèrent, surtout Sirius, Ginny, et bizarrement Hermione, qui semblait le trouver vraiment très intéressant.

En remettant ses notes dans l'enveloppe, il vit qu'une autre lettre était à l'intérieur.

_Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, je te félicite pour tes examens qui sont vraiment excellent, bien plus que ceux de la jeune Granger. Nous savons tout les deux que tu as des prédispositions dans toutes les matières, c'est pourquoi j'ai une faveur à te demander. Nous avons pensés les professeurs et moi qu'il serait intéressant pour toi, et vital pour nous, de former une sorte de club à Poudlard, un club de défense dont tu serais le professeur, encadré alternativement par Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, ou moi même._

_Ces cours seraient dispensés trois soirs par semaine selon tes convenances, puis le samedi après-midi et le dimanche matin. Tu sais aussi bien que moi l'urgence et l'importance d'une telle organisation. Je compte sur toi Harry, et je te pris de bien vouloir y réfléchir attentivement. Bien entendu, ce travail de ta part sera rémunéré, et tu auras les même privilèges que les préfets, ainsi qu'un accès illimité à la réserve de la bibliothèque, qui contiennent des livres rares, pour ton compte personnel, ainsi qu'à la forêt interdite et à la salle des professeurs. Comme j'ai également appris que tu avais le sommeil léger, je te propose de continuer nos cours particulier le soir à partir de 23h. Ils se dérouleront principalement dans le parc, où même dans la forêt, nous verrons cela en temps voulu. Avec la rentrée qui approche, je ne puis me permettre de poursuivre nos cours jusque-là. J'attends ta réponse avec impatience Harry, et si par bonheur elle est positive, alors je t'invite à rejoindre Poudlard en même temps que les professeurs, c'est à dire le 30 août dans la journée, un jour avant les élèves, afin de préparer ton cours._

_Toutes mes salutations Harry._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry avait du mal à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, et pourtant il allait devenir professeur à seulement dix-sept ans. Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre, pour répondre immédiatement à Dumbledore.

_Monsieur Dumbledore,_

_Je suis vraiment très honorés de la confiance que vous m'accordez, et je trouve votre idée vraiment très brillante. Je serais présent le 30 août comme prévu. J'ai hâte de me préparer à cette année, cependant j'ai une requête à vous faire. Je souhaiterais une autorisation spéciale pour sortir du collège de sorcellerie, sachant que ces sorties sont de durées indéterminées._

_Cordialement,_

_Harry Potter._

Une fois la lettre envoyée, Harry se rendit une fois de plus dans son centre d'entraînement. Avant la fin de la matinée, il avait prévu de travailler sur le sortilège de Dumbledore, qui lui donnait tant de fil à retordre.

Placé à une extrémité de la carrière, il faisait face à une dizaine de sphères différentes. Ses yeux avait repris leur couleur de métal en fusion, comme à chaque fois qu'il développait ses pouvoirs au maximum.

-Agnotos Theos! Cria-t-il sa baguette pointait vers ses cibles.

Une sorte de brume brillante sorti de sa baguette et fila vers les cibles à une très grande vitesse, seulement le contact ne produisit aucun effet.

-Bon c'est déjà une bonne progression, au moins quelque chose sort de ma baguette cette fois ci.

Harry se concentra sur ses adversaires, et surtout sur leur défaut, puis au bout de quelques minutes, il lança à nouveau l'enchantement.

-Agnotos Theos!

Un rayon de soleil apparut au bout de sa baguette, puis il se déchaîna sur les cibles qui furent instantanément détruite. Harry ne douta pas un instant que son sortilège était bien plus puissant que celui de Dumbledore. Cependant il était bien trop puissant, Harry n'était pas encore prêt pour supporter une telle pression. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'évanouit en même temps que les derniers effets de l'enchantement.

Une puissante sonnerie d'alarme le sortie de son sommeil, la sphère de protection qui entourait la clairière brillait d'une intense lueur rouge. Quelqu'un essayait de pénétrer dans son domaine, et cela le mit dans un état de rage incroyable. D'un mouvement de poignet, sans même utiliser sa baguette, il déclencha tout le système de défense. Dans la forêt avoisinant la clairière, des explosions retentirent par centaine, achevant ainsi même les insectes innocents. Des déflagrations immenses suivirent les explosions, et enfin tous les chemins d'accès au domaine se transformèrent en gouffre immense.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attentes, l'alarme s'était arrêtée, et le calme était revenu. Soudain l'alarme se remis en route. Harry enclencha alors le système de reconnaissance magique, et il distingua une silhouette bleu à travers le bouclier d'une couleur de lave. L'homme était tout près de l'unique entrée de son centre d'entraînement. Harry dégaina sa baguette, puis se lança à l'assaut du sorcier qui osait s'attaquer à son domaine. Des serpents entourèrent l'ennemi de tous les côtés, alors que deux dragons suédois à museaux courts fondirent sur lui par au-dessus.

Harry, qui reconnut enfin Albus au milieu de cette troupe, se dépêcha d'intervenir avant que ses « gardiens » ne le mettent en pièces. Tous se mirent à fuirent comme si le diable était à leur trousse pour disparaître dans cette jungle, Harry rendit à ses yeux leur aspect noir, et referma les gouffres qui remplaçaient les chemins.

-Albus! L'interpella-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici! J'ai cru à une attaque de mangemorts, j'aurais pu vous tuer!

-J'ai bien vu Harry, et tu ne cesses de m'impressionner! Quelle défense époustouflante! J'ai bien cru que mon heure avait sonné. Je suis parti à ta recherche, personne ne t'a vu depuis ce matin, et tout le monde s'inquiétait.

-Il est déjà tard en effet. J'ai eu un petit problème pendant mon entraînement. Mais tout est réglé maintenant, rentrons!

Une semaine s'était déroulé depuis ce fameux jour lors duquel il était parvenu à lancer l'enchantement du dieu inconnu. Désormais, il le maîtrisait à la perfection, et l'avait même améliorait pour plus d'efficacité. Il arrivait à le rendre circulaire tout autour de sa personne, n'épargnant personne.

Demain soir aurait lui sa rentrée à Poudlard avec les professeurs. Il était nerveux et impatient.

Il alla se coucher tôt ce soir là. Sa dernière journée d'entraînement se déroula comme d'habitude sans encombre, et le soir venu il annonça à toute la maison que Dumbledore l'attendait à Poudlard ce soir même.

Il partit rapidement en saluant particulièrement son parrain qu'il ne reverrait pas avant leur prochaine mission. Puis il disparut dans un cylindre blanc lumineux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut projeté sur le sol de la cuisine dans une puissante détonation.

-Tu ne peux pas transplaner à Poudlard Harry, lui rappela Sirius.

-Est-ce que ça ressemble à un transplanage ce que je fais?

-Va à Près-au-lard, c'est plus sûr!

Harry l'écouta et disparut dans un éclair parfait.

Remontant la piste du village qui menait à Poudlard, il croisa Hagrid qui sortait des trois balais, et qui se rendait lui aussi au château. Ils firent donc la route ensemble, tout en bavardant de choses et d'autres. Enfin Harry fut accueillit par l'ensemble du corps professoral, qui semblait enthousiaste de travailler avec un élève aussi doué, d'après Albus.

FIN DU CHAPITRE!!!!!!!!!

LACHEZ DES COMS PLEAZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Protections Poudlariennes

Bonjour tout le monde!!!!

Je suis de retour parmi vous pour ce nouveau chapitre désolé pour cette attente. C'est un commentaire vraiment très gentil de « HEROICA FANTASIA 8 »(que je remercie beaucoup!=D) qui m'a donné l'inspiration et l'envie nécessaire à ce chapitre.

Chapitre 11: Protection Poudlarienne

En pénétrant dans la grande salle de Poudlard, Harry y aperçut de nombreux professeurs qui bavardaient entre eux. Tous se retournèrent pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Ils ne furent pas surpris de voir Hagrid, mais lorsqu'Harry se présenta devant le demi géant, un grand silence s'installa, ainsi que de grands sourires sur le visage de certains professeurs.

-Bonsoir... lança timidement le jeune homme.

-Harry, quel plaisir de te voir, s'exclama Dumbledore en allant lui serrer la main.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi professeur. Je suis heureux de pouvoir rendre service.

Harry fut présenté à tous les professeurs, et le repas du soir se déroula dans une bonne ambiance. Il eut la surprise de voir que Lupin occuperait le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Assis entre Rogue et Remus, il parla essentiellement de potion avec son futur professeur, et enfin tous allèrent se coucher. En attendant d'avoir une maison définie, Dumbledore prépara une pièce pour lui au deuxième étage. C'était un petit appartement, doté d'un bureau, d'une salle de bain et d'une chambre. Harry alla prendre sa douche, puis sortit de son appartement pour se promener.

Le château était vraiment époustouflant, les portraits saluaient Harry sur son passage, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de roi. Il était surprit d'un tel comportement. Ses pas le conduisirent directement à la bibliothèque, fermée à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Il déverrouilla les sortilèges de protection, et pénétra directement dans la section qui l'intéressait le plus: la réserve.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, il tomba sur un livre qu'il avait désiré trouver pendant des années avec l'aide de Sirius.

Se saisissant des "métamorphoses interdites", il s'installa sur le bureau même de la surveillante de la bibliothèque, et commença sa lecture.

C'était un livre passionnant, sans doute le plus intéressant que Harry n'ait jamais lu. Tout lui était expliqué, de la création de la métamorphose à son utilisation. Certains sortilèges étaient capables de protéger le sorcier contre des attaques de géants, provoquant chez lui une métamorphose de ses muscles et de sa peau, lui conférant alors une force prodigieuse. L'horloge de la bibliothèque sonna discrètement minuit, lui indiquant que cela faisait presque trois heures qu'il y était installé.

L'étude particulière de la métamorphose contre les géants lui apprit que la base même de la lycanthropie était exactement la même magie, d'où la similitude entre les capacités des deux conditions. Il alla reposer le livre, puis commença a tourner dans la réserve. Il tomba alors sur un livre parlant des animagi, et s'en saisit pour le lire.

Sirius lui en avait beaucoup parlé, mais Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de commencer son apprentissage.

Il lut pendant encore deux longues heures, pendant lesquelles il apprit qu'être animagus était également possible pour les loups-garous, ce qui l'intéressa grandement.

-Je crois que les protections de la bibliothèque devront être mises à jour, s'exclama Dumbledore en rigolant, tranquillement appuyer contre une armoire de la réserve.

-Monsieur le directeur! S'écria Harry en se retournant violemment, surprit par le vieil homme.

-Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir ici Harry. Tu devrais aller te reposer, demain sera une longue journée.

-En effet, mais le sommeil à du mal à venir, alors je suis venu visiter cette magnifique bibliothèque.

-Elle recel de secrets vraiment stupéfiants, approuva Dumbledore en hochant la tête. Mais leur n'est plus à la lecture, je suis obligé de te mettre dehors Harry, tu m'en vois désolé.

-Aucun problème, je peux quand même garder le livre?

-Tant que tu me le rapporte demain, madame Pince, notre bibliothécaire, ne te fera aucun mal, dit-il avec un large sourire.

Harry se leva de sa chaise, se pencha sur son livre, et murmura:

-_Evanesco!_

Le livre disparut de la table sur laquelle il reposait, et enfin Harry quitta la pièce, souhaitant au passage une bonne nuit à son directeur.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dans ses quartiers à six heure trente. Il patienta jusque huit heure pour aller déjeuner, pendant ce temps, sa progression dans le livre de métamorphose avancée rapidement. Il rejoignit les professeurs à table, et entreprit une discussion avec les professeur Dumbledore.

-Professeur, je me suis demandé l'autre soir si vous étiez un animagus?

Le directeur tourna vers lui son regard bienveillant.

-En effet, peu de personnes le savent car je ne prends pas souvent cette forme. Elle ne me sert pas énormément dirons nous.

-En quoi vous transformez-vous?

-En éléphant!

Harry allait éclater de rire pensant que le directeur plaisantait, mais lorsqu'il vit le sérieux du vieil homme il parvint à se retenir.

-Ce n'est pas très utile physiquement parlant, par contre cela à considérablement amélioré mes caractéristiques mentales! Et vous, en êtes-vous un?

-Non malheureusement je n'ai pas cette chance. Sirius aurait du commencé mon apprentissage il y a quelques mois, mais on a eu un petit retard.

-Je pense que... Dumbledore fut interrompu par une puissante explosion, et tous les professeurs sursautèrent. Seul quatre d'entre eux réagir rapidement.

Rogue, Dumbledore, Lupin et Harry étaient debout, baguettes sorties, se précipitant vers la sortie.

Harry devança de par sa forme physique et son jeune âge les professeurs, et se retrouva face à quatre dragons qui fonçaient sur le château.

Avant d'avoir pu entreprendre quoi que ce soit, Harry fut rejoint par Dumbledore. Après avoir analysé rapidement la situation, le directeur leva sa baguette et produisit la plus grande flamme qu'Harry n'eut jamais vu. Elle était vraiment impressionnante, d'une grandeur et d'une puissance dépassant l'imagination. La chaleur en résultant aurait eu de quoi rendre jaloux une salamandre, à tel point que les dragons se stabilisèrent en vol stationnaire à bonne distance des humains. Une seconde déflagration de Dumbledore les dissuadèrent d'approcher d'avantage, et ils firent demi-tour en direction du coeur de la forêt interdite. Une puissante explosion retentit lorsqu'ils franchirent le bouclier de protection du château, et ils ne semblèrent pas le moins du monde affecté par le sort.

-C'est un attaque du seigneur des ténèbres, souffla Rogue. Il voulait sans doute créer un maximum de dégâts avant la rentrée.

Albus acquiesça de la tête en regardant les dragons se bagarrer dans les airs entre eux. Harry quand à lui était sceptique. Pour lui, il semblait que ses dragons étaient juste des sortes de marionnettes envoyées pour tester les défenses de Poudlard.

-Professeur Dumbledore, commença Harry. Voldemort envoi beaucoup de dragons pour dévaster Poudlard?

Rogue eut un rictus en entendant le nom interdit, mais Harry ne s'en soucia guère.

-En effet cela arrive. Mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à franchir le bouclier, c'est une grande première, ajouta-t-il inquiet.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, dit le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'arriver avec le reste des professeurs, nous aurons à craindre d'autres attaques lorsque vous serez hors du domaine de Poudlard Albus. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom va en profiter pour faire le plus de dégâts possible.

-Je suis d'accord, ajouta Rogue. Le seigneur noir à déjà comprit que vous pouviez les contrer aisément Monsieur le directeur.

S'avançant de quelques pas par rapport aux autres professeurs en direction de la forêt interdite, Harry scruta le bouclier qui scintillait encore à l'endroit où les dragons étaient passés. Il se retourna vers le directeur d'un mouvement de sa longue cape noire à rendre jaloux Rogue, et plongea ses yeux d'encre dans ceux azur du directeur.

-Professeur, J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas à subir d'autre attaque de ce genre, lança-t-il alors que les autres professeurs haussaient les sourcils.

Hagrid venait de quitter sa cabane et se dirigeait vers le groupe, dans le dos d'Harry.

-Non je pense plutôt que Voldemort utilise ces pauvres créatures comme des objets non pas destinés à attaquer, mais à tester. Le passage de ses dragons prouve que Voldemort (nouveau rictus de Rogue peut désormais franchir le bouclier sans aucun mal. Je crains qu'une attaque de grande envergure ne se produisent dans les plus bref délais... Je dirais même pour la rentrée de demain...

-Oui en effet c'est une solution possible, très possible même, murmura Dumbledore.

-Mais... Albus, il faut repousser la rentrée, on ne peut pas faire prendre tous ces risques aux enfants!

-Harry, suis moi je dois te parler, lança-t-il en s'éloignant vers le lac. Harry le suivit docilement, se doutant déjà de la discussion qui allait suivre, sur les protections du château.

-Combien de temps as-tu mis pour installer toutes ces protections dans ton centre?

-Je suis navré professeur mais ça m'a prit presque une année entière.

Le visage de Dumbledore sembla s'affaisser soudainement, et Harry enchaîna:

- Néanmoins, je pense pouvoir installer à temps une protection assez efficace pour maintenir les mangemorts à l'écart, ne laissant plus que les créatures à notre merci. J'aurais besoin de Rogue avec moi...

-Un sort basé sur la marque? Demanda Dumbledore soudainement intéressé.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis se dirigea vers le château, suivit de Dumbledore et Rogue.

-Rejoignez-moi en haut de la tour d'astronomie, dit-il à l'égard des deux hommes. Moi je vais me préparer.

Puis Harry s'envola (sous le regard ébahis de Severus), décollant à la vitesse de la lumière, il fit un rapide tour de la défense de Poudlard, effleurant le bouclier qui scintillait sur son passage d'un douce lueur azur.

Enfin il se posa sur la tour alors que les deux hommes prenaient le chemin y menant. Il leva sa baguette devant lui, et un puissant éclaire orange en jaillit pour heurter de plein fouet le bouclier. Quand Dumbledore et Rogue arrivèrent enfin en haut de la tour légèrement essoufflé, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir une sorte d'énorme bulle orange qui les entourait.

-Qu'est-ce que... Commença Rogue.

-C'est un sort de coloration, ça me permet de retrouver le centre du bouclier, la clé de voûte si vous préférez. Professeur, vous connaissez l'enchantement de l'élastique?

-Oui bien sûr, je m'en souviens encore très bien.

-Bien le plus dur à faire pour cette défense, c'est d'étirer le symbole, en l'occurrence, la marque des ténèbres, dit-il en se tournant vers Rogue. Professeur Rogue, puis-je avoir votre bras?

Le maître des potions lui présenta son bras non sans appréhension et Harry le remarqua:

-Ce sera légèrement douloureux, mais rassurez-vous ça n'a rien à voir avec un doloris de Voldemort.

Harry se saisit du bras de Severus alors que celui-ci eut un rictus de dégoût en entendant le nom de son "maître". Calmement, aussi silencieusement que tombe la neige, Harry murmura une longue incantation alors que les lèvres de Rogue se déformaient sous la douleur. Après environ une demi heure de travaille, Harry releva la tête, tout en continuant de marmonner, et croisa le regard de Dumbledore, pour capter toute son attention.

-Je vais projeter la marque sur la clé de voûte du bouclier, et à partir de ce moment là vous devrez commencer l'enchantement de l'élastique.

-Je suis prêt Harry, tu peux y aller.

Le jeune homme psalmodia de plus en plus fort, puis lentement, l'image de la marque des ténèbres se détacha du bras de Rogue alors que ce dernier hurlait de douleur. Enfin lorsqu'elle flotta à quelques centimètres de son bras, Harry la projeta dans les airs, où elle alla s'écraser avec un bruit de tonnerre sur le bouclier, alors que Dumbledore commençait l'enchantement.

Harry s'évanouit directement après, tout de suite pris en charge par Severus, qui le réanima en quelques minutes. Harry reprit pendant encore quelques secondes ses esprits, puis se leva et aida Dumbledore avec l'enchantement, rapidement suivit de Rogue.

Il leur fallut quatre heures au totale pour que la marque recouvre entièrement le bouclier, puis Harry fit s'abattre sur le bouclier se qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la fin du monde. Des éclairs de la taille de la tour d'astronomie frappaient le bouclier avec une force et un bruit titanesque, sous les regards apeurés des habitants du château et de pré-au-lard.

Enfin, tout s'arrêta, et le bouclier perdu rapidement de son éclat pour redevenir totalement invisible.

-Bien, s'exclama Harry épuisé. Il ne reste plus qu'à le tester. vous venez Professeur Rogue?

Cette fois, Harry prit les escaliers par mesure de sécurité, et après cinq minutes, ils étaient devant le bouclier. Severus allait tenter de le franchir quand Harry l'interpella:

-Vous devriez prendre une potion anti douleur par mesure de précaution professeur, cette défense ne vise pas qu'à repousser l'ennemi, mais aussi le "dissuader" de retenter de passer.

-Je vous en pris Potter, ce n'est pas la douleur qui me fait peur, lança-t-il sarcastique.

Et il s'avança, doucement, la main droite tendu vers l'avant comme pour prévoir un contact rigide.

Et enfin ce qui devait arriver arriva. Rogue effleura le bouclier... Un bruit de fusil moldu, une violente onde de choc rouge parcourant le bouclier, et le professeur de potion se retrouva projeté une quinzaine de mètre en arrière, le souffle court, le teint verdâtre, il se mit à vomir tout son déjeuner, en se cramponnant la tête à deux mains. Harry leva sa baguette, et un rayon blanc vint frapper Rogue, qui reprit instantanément son teint blafard d'origine, et son mal de tête semblait avoir disparut.

-Je vous ai sous-estimé Potter, vous savez faire souffrir, c'est indéniable, souffla-t-il peinant à se relever.

-Attends Severus je vais t'aider, s'exclama Dumbledore en se précipitant pour soutenir le maître des potions.

-Désolé professeur, j'ai pourtant essayé de vous prévenir… En tout cas l'enchantement à l'air de fonctionner. Le problème maintenant, c'est de vous faire sortir de l'enceinte du château sans vous blesser…

-En effet cela pourrait m'aider, répondit Rogue qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

Une fois installés dans le bureau du directeur, Rogue tendit son bras à Harry, sous la demande de celui-ci. Après une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquels le jeune homme jeta un tas de sortilèges plus désagréables les uns que les autres, Harry lui demanda de passer son bras à travers la fenêtre de Dumbledore, qu'il avait préalablement protégé du même enchantement que le reste de Poudlard.

Severus ressentit alors une drôle de sensation le long du bras, comme s'il était devenu aussi rigide qu'une barre de fer, mais il put la franchir sans mal.

-Merci Potter, c'est assez désagréable comme sensation mais c'est beaucoup mieux que celle de tout à l'heure!

-Très bien, Severus, Harry, allons accueillir les élèves! Lança joyeusement Dumbledore rassuré pour son école.

-Je vais profiter de l'attente du train pour aller faire un tour dans la forêt, histoire de vérifier que l'attaque ne soit pas pour ce soir, sit Harry en sortant du bureau de Dumbledore sous les regards effarés de Rogue et du directeur.

-Mr Potter ce n'est peut être pas très prudent de vous y rendre seul…Commença Albus.

-J'ai quelques prédispositions pour parvenir à me sortir de ce genre de situation professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serais de retour à temps.

Et Harry quitta le bureau sans se retourner, prenant directement la direction de la forêt. Après quelques mètres à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, le jeune homme laissa place à une bête effrayante, sanguinaire, une vrai machine à tuer. Sous cette forme, Harry sentit immédiatement les présences alentour, comme Hagrid à une centaine de mètres derrière lui, puis un troupeau de centaure plus loin sur sa gauche, des oiseaux prenant la fuite au-dessus de sa tête, et enfin, sur sa droite, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt, trois hommes…

Il s'y précipita, aussi rapide que le vent, plus silencieux qu'un chat. En quelques secondes, il les eût dans son chant de vision. Il grimpa dans un arbre à l'aide de ses puissants muscles, puis se déplaça pour arriver à leur hauteur, parvenant ainsi à entendre leur conversation.

_-…sais très bien ce qu'on doit faire, alors arrête de poser des questions et avance Diggo._

_-Mais Crow, pourquoi on s'approche autant, le maître à déjà prouvé que nous pouvions passer sans problème._

_-Je t'ai déjà dit que…_

Harry reprit son apparence humaine, entièrement vêtu de blanc, les cheveux blanc et les yeux d'un orange impressionnant. Sautant du au de l'arbre, il retomba vingt mètres derrière les trois mangemorts qui se retournèrent en entendant un bruit de branche cassée.

-_Avada Ked…_

-Inutile Crow, lança Harry alors que Septimus Crow semblait paralysait. Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi, et toi nom plus Diggory, alors que ce dernier semblait hésiter. Le troisième n'avait pas perdu de temps, et un éclair vert fonça sur Harry, qui l'évita d'un pas sur le côté. Puis, lorsqu'il tendit sa main vers le ciel, comme pour désigner les étoiles qui faisait leur apparition, Un éclair s'abattu sur le troisième mangemort, qui fut complètement carbonisé et tomba au pieds des deux autres mangemorts qui ne bougeait plus.

-Qui êtes… commença Diggory.

-Peut importe, coupa Harry, votre opération, quelque soit la date, est voué à l'échec. Septimus, comment peux-tu vouloir attaquer le château alors que ta fille y est? Et toi Cédric, tu y as passé les plus belles années de ta vie, et ton petit frère y rentre cette année…

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça? Demanda Cédric.

-Vos esprits se dévoila à moi, tout simplement. Maintenant Septimus repars vers ton maître, et dit lui d'annuler son plan, sinon je vous tuerais tous, sans exceptions.

Les deux mangemorts semblaient complètement perdu, et hésitaient à bouger.

-Le maître attaquera quand même, peu importe les informations qu'on lui rapportera, il en a assez d'attendre. Qui es-tu pour croire que toi seul peut nous défier?

-Pars avant que je ne te tue, je déteste laisser des enfants sans parents, ce serait regrettable que Morgana perde son précieux père. Diggory tu restes avec moi, ajouta Harry en le regardant dans les yeux, celui-ci se pétrifia instantanément, et Septimus disparut dans un « pop » sonore.

-Tu viens juste d 'être marqué, et contre ta volonté, mais c'est vrai que tu n'avais pas le choix… Je peux te rendre ta vie d'avant, te retirer cette chose que tu as sur l'avant bras gauche, et même te garantir sécurité.

-Je m'en fou de ma sécurité, ce n'est pas pour moi que je le fais!

-Oui je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre… Et cette Cho Chang, où est-elle?

Cédric ouvrit grand ses yeux, complètement déboussolé par cet étrange personnage lui faisant face.

-Londres… chez moi…

-Bien alors tu vas m'écouter, Je vais te faire rentrer dans le château, tu vas aller voir Dumbledore, tu lui demande une conversation privée dans mes appartements, et ensuite il t'y enfermera jusqu'à mon retour… Maintenant suis-moi.

Harry se détourna sans même vérifier que Cédric le suivait, il savait que le jeune homme avait trop peur pour refuser.

Il s'arrêta devant le bouclier, et se tourna vers Diggory.

-Donne moi ton bras, tu ne pourras pas passer sans mon aide. Je te préviens tu vas avoir mal, mais c'est le prix à payer pour revenir du bon côté.

Cédric tendit son bras gauche, et le survivant le saisit pleine main. Une sorte d'écaille commença à recouvrir la marque sous les hurlements de douleur de Diggory.

Puis Harry le fit traverser le bouclier sans encombre, puis le sortilège disparut.

-Encore une chose, lança Harry en brisant le silence, tu demanderas à Rogue qu'il amène dans mes appartements une potions de _« sage tentation »…_Surtout n'essais pas de t'enfuir, le bouclier est infranchissable pour toi.

Harry se détourna de Cédric, et partit sans un mot de plus, laissant l'ancien Poufsouffle seul dans le parc, perdu…

Bouleversant la nuit noire qui s'était abattu sur Londres, Un éclair blanc aveuglant laissa paraître un jeune homme tout de blanc vêtu, monté sur un moto d'un vert criard, fonçant sur une petite route de banlieue complètement déserte. Arrivé devant le 124 de la rue, Harry s'arrêta, descendit de la maison, et rentra directement dans la maison, sans même avoir frappé ou sonné au préalable, il devait se dépêcher…

-Qu'est-ce que… commença une jolie asiatique en voyant apparaître un inconnue vêtu bizarrement dans son salon.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'elle s'évanouit, rattrapé de justesse grâce aux réflexes impressionnants du survivant. La seule image qu'elle gardait en tête à ce moment là était deux yeux qui la fixaient. Les deux yeux les plus incroyables qu'elle eut l'occasion de voir, de la couleur de la lave…

Harry fit disparaître la totalité du mobilier en quelques mouvements de main négligents, puis hissa l'asiatique sur ses épaules avant de sortir de la maison pour faire face à quatre personnes encagoulées.

-Vous arrivez trop tard messieurs. Je pars avec la jeune fille, lança-t-il tranquillement.

Les quatre hommes dégainèrent leur baguette, mais avant avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'un d'entre eux venait de se faire briser la nuque par une boîte aux lettres, alors qu'un deuxième était mort étranglé par un tuyaux d'arrosage. L'homme en blanc quand à lui venait de mystérieusement…disparaître avec la fille et une moto moldu garée devant la maison.

Harry roula pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de trouver un endroit discret pour disparaître, puis réapparut devant les grilles d'une splendide demeure. Les grilles s'ouvrirent à son arrivé, alors qu'un homme attendait devant la porte d'entrée.

-Tyr! Comment vas-tu mon ami?

-Très bien Sayoh. J'ai un service à te demander. Torm t'a dit que j'allais à Poudlard cette année, alors j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de ma moto en attendant. Je sais qu'avec toi elle sera bien gardée.

-Pas de problème.

-Merci beaucoup, bon je dois y aller je suis attendu, à bientôt j'espère, termina Harry en partant avec toujours sur ses épaules la jeune fille évanouie. Pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire, il aurait semblait bizarre de voir un homme porter un femme inconsciente sur ses épaules, mais Simon Lavie avait l'habitude. Ce n'était qu'une fille que le survivant avait sauvé d'une mort atroce, une de plus…

Une fois les grilles de la villa de Simon franchies, Harry et Cho Chang disparurent dans une colonne blanche.

Il ne lui fallut que dix minutes pour arriver à ses appartements, où Dumbledore et Diggory attendait patiemment son retour.

-CHO! Hurla Cédric en voyant sa petite amie inconsciente dans les bras de l'inconnu (Dumbledore avait refusé de dévoiler son identité).

-Elle va bien, dit Harry, je l'ai juste endormie pour aller plus vite, je suis arrivé juste avant les mangemorts, ajouta-t-il en posant Cho sur un grand lit double.

Le jeune homme s'installa à la table avec Diggory et Dumbledore, face à un petit flacon rempli d'une potion de sage tentation. Il fit apparaître d'autres flacons avec sa baguette, ainsi qu'une lourde bassine en pierre. Il versa toutes les potions dedans, et finit de la remplir avec de l'eau.

-Toi, dit-il en pointant Diggory du doigt, fous cette sale marque dans la bassine, tout ton avant bras. Je te préviens, tu vas vraiment souffrir, peut être même plus que quand Voldemort te l'a faite. C'est le lourd prix à payer pour revenir dans le droit chemin.

-Puis-je au moins savoir qui vous êtes? Demanda Cédric effrayé mais déterminé à changer.

-Je te croyait plus intelligent Diggory, finalement j'aurais peut être dû te tuer… Je suis Harry Potter.

Cédric ouvrit grand la bouche très surprit d'avoir en face de lui le survivant.

-Bon on y va, mords là-dedans, dit-il en lui donnant une sorte d'éponge. Et évite de crier trop fort sinon, le directeur te jettera un sort de mutisme. Il plongea son avant bras dans la bassine qui fut instantanément attaché par des sangles magiques, et il poussa une longue plainte étouffée dans l'éponge. Son bras avait l'air d'être rongé par le liquide, l'opération dura seulement deux minutes avant que Harry ne plonge son bras dans la Bassine pour se saisir de celui de Cédric, sans sembler ressentir la moindre douleur. Il le détacha et le sortit, en très mauvais état, et Diggory s'évanouit en le voyant. Dumbledore apporta son soutient en tenant fermement le jeune homme pendant que lentement, à l'aide de sa baguette, Harry reconstituait la peau, et le bras entier en faite, de l'ancien mangemort. Une fois terminé, Harry s'appliqua le même sort sur sa main qui avait était légèrement rongé, puis allongea Diggory à côté de son amie.

-C'était vraiment impressionnant Harry, comment as-tu découvert cette potion? Demanda Dumbledore alors qu'ils rejoignaient la grande salle où ils étaient attendus depuis une heure déjà.

-En faite, j'ai eut l'immense honneur d'assister une fois à l'apposition de la marque, et j'ai pu l'analyser. Je pense que Diggory et Chang seront bien dans cet appartement. Leur mobilier est dans la salle à côté. Je dormirais dans le dortoir de ma maison en attendant de trouver une solution.

-Tu as assister à l'apposition? Avec Voldemort? Impressionnant! En tout cas, je vais m'occuper de ces deux là, ensuite je te trouverais un nouvel endroit.

-Merci Professeur, dit Harry en poussant des ses bras musclés les portes de la grande salle.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux, alors qu'ils avançaient vers la table des professeurs. Harry eut un grand sourire de la part des Weasley et d'Hermione. Tout le monde murmurait sur son passage, étonné, intéressé, impressionné.

-Bien, désolé pour ce retard, mais une affaire importante et de dernière minute ma retenu. La répartition peut commencer, et après celle-ci, je vous prierais de bien vouloir aller vous coucher, étant donné que pour une fois vous avez mangé avant la répartition.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva, et appela un à un les élèves. Harry reconnut quelques noms, comme Edward Diggory, et aussi Richard Marat, le petit frère de Joséphine Marat, l'actuelle petite amie de Sirius.

Une fois le dernier élève passé, tout le monde se prépara à quitter la salle lorsque Dumbledore se leva.

-Je voudrais vous demander encore quelques minutes de votre précieux temps afin d'accueillir un nouvel élève qui rentrera directement en septième année…

Des murmures envahir la salle alors que tout le monde fixait Harry.

-C'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez tous, puisqu'il est célèbre à travers le monde entier, termina Albus en se rasseyant.

McGonagall s'avança une nouvelle fois, et prononça à voix haute:

-Harry Potter!

Dans la salle, un brouhaha immense retentit, tout le monde se levait pour le découvrir, l'admirer, le mépriser…

Harry revêtit le choipeau, puis attendit.

_« Tiens voilà une légende qu'il me tardait de rencontrer…Harry Potter… Je dois dire qu'un pouvoir pareil n'est pas commun, même unique, mais bon tu es plus vieux que d'habitude. Hum…oui… Je vois un courage à toute épreuve… une grande expérience malgré le jeune âge… une intelligence rare…Oh! et aussi une loyauté incroyable envers un Black! Hum… c'est vraiment compliqué, le choix est difficile, tous les fondateur seraient honorés de t'avoir parmi eux. Mais je pense que pour ta destiné, le mieux est de t'envoyer à…_

Fin Du chapitre!=D

Les coms sont les bienvenus évidemment!!!!

Merci beaucoup!

Prochain chapitre je ne sais quand. Je le posterais avant les périodes de fêtes de fin d'année, c'est une certitude!

A bientôt!!!=D


	12. Alliances et Conflits

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!!!!! Me revoilà pour la parution du chapitre 12! Désolé pour toute cette attente vraiment, je n'avais pas le moral à l'écriture en ce moment.

J'espère quand même pouvoir vous satisfaire avec ce petit chapitre!

Bonne Lecture!!!

//12\\

Alliances et Conflits

-"SERPENTARD!!!" Hurla le choixpeau magique. Harry se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il était devenu sourd, mais non... Il n'y avait bel et bien aucun bruit autour de lui. On entendait même le crépitement des bougies qui illuminées la grande salle, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire... Avec toute la classe qu'on pouvait attendre d'un homme de pouvoir, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs se leva, et se dirigea vers le professeur McGonagall, à qui il tendit le choixpeau. Elle le fixa pendant un court moment, visiblement incertaine, puis s'en saisit et disparut rapidement par la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs. Pendant ce temps, Harry parcourait lentement et avec une assurance à faire pâlir d'envie Drago Malfoy, la distance qui le séparait de la table des serpentards. Toutes les personnes de la maison le toisaient d'un regard noir, qui disparaissait sitôt après avoir croisé les yeux de lave du survivant. La table semblait désespérement pleine, mais Harry n'était pas dupe, il avait compris que les serpentards s'était arrangés pour qu'il n'y ai plus de place. Alors, avec la délicatesse d'un géant, il fit glisser toutes les personnes des bancs de la tables, si bien que les deux élèves en bout de table tombèrent lamentablement, alors que lui n'avait pas moins de cinq mètres de banc à lui tout seul, sans compter celui qui lui faisait face. Les élèves se replacèrent rapidement, non sans laisser un grand espace pour le survivant, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Tout le monde semblait choqué par la décision du choixpeau, et déjà des murmures emplissaient la salle. Seule une personne semblait ravi, mais elle se gardait bien de le montrer. Ainsi, le professeur Rogue restait de marbre en regardant son nouvel élève, qui deviendrait sans doute le maître des lieux dans quelques temps. A peine arrivé, il s'imposait déjà comme un homme à ne pas provoquer, et sa petite démonstration de magie avait laissé sans voix plus d'une personne. Sans compter bien sûr que la quasi totalité des fils de mangemorts en avaient sûrement entendu parler, et avaient de quoi se méfier. Il savait qu'une nouvelle ére naîtrait à partir d'aujourd'hui, et le blason de Serpentard serait lavé entièrement.

Dumbledore se leva enfin, puis prit la parole, coupant court aux murmures.

-"Bien, maintenant que la répartition est terminé, vous allez pouvoir regagner vos quartiers de suite. Mains avant j'ai une denière faveur à vous demander. Vous aurrez certainement remarqué que Ginny Weasley a fait sont retour parmis nous. Je vous demanderais à tous de ne pas l'importuner avec Je rappelle à tous que l'union fait la force, et qu'en ces temps difficiles, nous devons nous rassembler face à l'ennemi commun. Nous unir pour une même cause, pour l'avenir, pour votre avenir... Bonne nuit à tous!"

Dans un brouhaha immense, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, les premiers années suivant les préfets de leur maison. Harry quand à lui se dirigea seul vers les cachots, avec à sa suite la totalité des serpentards qui lui jetaient des regards noirs. Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune, un groupe d'élèves de septième année assis sur les fauteuils à sa droite, se rapprocha, avec à leur tête, un jolie blonde que Harry reconnu comme étant Morgana Crow.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici Potter, s'exclama-t-elle. Demande à changer de maison avant qu'il ne t'arrive des problèmes. Et emmène Malfoy avec toi, les traîtres ne sont pas acceptés ici, finit-elle, alors que plusieurs personnes de son groupe acquiesçaient vivement.

Harry tourna son regard vers elle, et instantanément, l'assurance de Morgana disparue.

-Ecoute Crow, tu es encore jeune. Ne te laisse pas emporter par la folie meurtrière de tes parents, quitte tes amis et joins toi à moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Seul le père de Drago a eut le courage de se détourner de son maître.

-La ferme sale traître! hurla Morgana rouge de honte. Mon père va te faire ravaler tes paroles. Tes jours sont comptés!!

-Intéressant... Ton père ne te parle pas souvent de son boulot n'est-ce pas? Je l'ai croisé ce soir, ajouta-t-il.

-Impossible, il est loin d'ici!

-Je ne m'avancerais pas si j'étais toi. Je l'ai croisé dans la forêt interdite. C'est d'ailleur la raison de mon retard au banquet. Il venait tester la défence de Poudlard en préparation de l'attaque de Voldemort.

Les serpentards en face de lui et bien d'autres blêmir en entendant le nom du seigneur des ténèbres, et brandirent d'un commun accord leur baguette.

-Tu oses prononcer son nom alors que tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville? Cracha un garçon au cheveux bruns qui s'appelait Danyl Price.

Harry qui ne semblait même pas s'être aperçut de l'animosité dont lui faisaient par les autres élèves souffla d'exaspération.

- Bien! On va remettre les choses dans l'ordre dans cette maison. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça!

Il leva son bras au dessus de sa tête, et toutes les baguettes le visant allèrent se coller au plafond, sauf celle de morgana.

Les serpentards étaient stupéfaits, et même morgana qui était parvenue à contrer le sortilège ne se sentait plus très confiante.

-Endorloris, cria-t-elle.

Touché par le sotilège, Harry crut recevoir un coup de point dans l'estomac, mais la sensation disparut rapidement. La nouvelle baguette d'Harry apparut brusquement dans sa main, et l'atmosphère changea. C'était comme si une tension énorme s'installait dans la pièce, comme lorsque la foudre menace de frapper, et de nombreuses personnes tentèrent de s'en aller.

-Je ne pense pas vous avoir dit de partir... Dit-il en leur bloquant l'accès aux dortoirs et à la sortie. Une sorte de bulle semblait entourer les deux portes.

Il fit un brusque mouvement de poignet, Morgana se retrouva à genoux, une plaie sanglante à la main qui tenait sa baguette une seconde plus tôt.

-Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, Crow... Je sais que tu cherches à t'éloigner de l'influence de tes parents. et je sais également que ton père ne t'en voudrait pas, il n'a jamais voulu ça pour toi...

-TU NE SAIS RIEN!!! Hurla-t-elle.

-Crow... Tu ne peux me cacher toutes ces choses... Si tu me rejoints, je te protègerai, et je t'apprendrais à te protéger toi même. N'aie pas peur de renier tes anciennes fréquentations.

Crabbe et Goyle, les deux gorilles de serpentard se jetèrent sur lui pour le maîtriser. Un violent coup de point dans la mâchoire de la part de Goyle le jeta au sol, et Vincent le martela de coup de pieds, vite rejoints par deux élèves de cinquième et sixième année bien bâtis.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Harry ne bougeait plus, et Vincent lui attrappa le bras pour le redresser afin qu'il puisse faire face à Morgana Crow.

-Je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé de l'aide Crabbe...

Harry se redressa avec une facilité déconcertante. Il était couvert de sang, et son bras droit formait un angle inquiétant. Des plaies sanguinolantes qui couvraient son visage semblait s'échapper une lumière bleutée. Ses blessures se refermaient d'elles-même sous le regard fasciné et terrifié de la plupart des élèves, puis dans un horrible craquement, son bras droit repris sa forme initiale.

Ce dernier partit à la vitesse de l'éclair pour s'enfoncer dans le large ventre de Goyle, qui fut projetté à l'autre bout de la salle, s'écrassant contre une bibliothèque, la réduisant en morceaux. Avant que Crabbe n'ait le temps de cligner des yeux pour être sûr de ce qu'il n'hallucinait pas, un point massif s'abattit sur son nez, et il se retrouva projetté sur le sol avec la force d'un géant. Les deux élèves de cinquième et le sixième année ouvrirent grand la bouche d'effarement en voyant une sorte de fouet de lave apparaître dans la main droite d'Harry. Ils auraient voulu tourner les talons et s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais ils étaient tétanisés par la peur. Le survivant donnant un puissant coup de fouet qui expulsa le deux élèves contre une table qui se brisa sous leur poids.

Harry fit disparaître le fouet comme s'il était consumé, puis se retourna vers Morgana qui était toujours agenouillée sur le sol.

-Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux Crow, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Ca vaut aussi pour la plupart d'entre vous, n'ayez aucune crainte à avoir. Le temps du changement est arrivé, il est temps de montrer aux autres que les serpentards ne sont pas vils et cruels, mais plutôt rusés et intelligents. Sachez aussi que dans d'autres maisons, il y a des personnes qui valent la peine d'être remarqués et fréquentés. Il n'y a pas les Serpentards d'un côté et le reste du monde de l'autre, comme vous l'ont dit vos parents.

Il saisit la main sanglante de Morgana entre les siennes, une douce lueur l'enveloppa, puis la plaie disparue. Avec la dignité d'un roi, il se releva et se dirigea jusqu'à la porte qui menait aux dortoirs.

-Au faite Price, dit-il en se retournant. Toi qui a l'air attaché à tous ces principes, tu devrais savoir que ton père a été tué par un sang-mêlé.

Danyl Price semblait prêt à se jeter sur Harry à se moment. Il le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs, tout en restant silencieux, attendant la suite.

Si tu parviens à découvrir qui l'a tué, alors tu comprendras tes erreurs... termina-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Quand Harry entra dans son dortoir, il y vit Drago Malfoy, qui était allongé sur son lit en train de lire un livre de potion.

-Tu ne devrais pas lire ce livre, lança-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de celui du blond. La seule partie qui est passable, c'est celle sur l'utilisation des partie de l'anatomie gobeline pour les potions. Et à part si tu veux faire sauter le château, tu n'auras pas besoin de ça.

-Tu ne devrais pas prendre ce lit, répondit le blond ironiquement. Le seul qui est libre, c'est celui près des douches.

-Très drôle Malfoy, répliqua Harry.

-Je suis sérieux Potter, c'est le lit de Zabini.

-Et bien maintenant c'est le mien. De toute façon c'est temporaire.

-Temporaire? Tu vas demander à changer de maison? Tu as peur Potter?

Harry rigola de bon coeur avant de répondre très sérieusement:

-Peur de quoi? de tes camarades? Déjà que les mangemorts ne me font pas peur, ce ne sont pas des enfants qui vont y parvenir... Au faite Malfoy, je suis content de la décision que ton père à prise, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu parles de quoi?

-Il a tourné le dos à Voldemort, je trouve ça bien.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça toi? Presque personne n'est au courant! S'exclama Drago en se levant. Les autres Serpentards le crient sur tous les toits??

-Tu as oublié à qui tu parlais Malfoy? Je suis Harry Potter, l'ennemi juré de Voldemort.

-Arrête de prononcer son nom! Tu es fou?

-Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas qu'il m'écouterait...

-De qui tu parles? Mon père? Potter, tu sais des choses?

-Evidemment. Ton père ne te dit pas tout n'est-ce pas? Au faite comment va ta mère?

-Potter tu m'agaces avec tes sous-entendus et tes airs de chef... Soit tu parles, soit tu la boucle.

Harry alla ouvrir la porte du dortoir, attendit une dizaine de secondes, puis la referma.

-J'ai besoin de ta parole. Est-ce que toi et ta famille êtes de mon côté?

-Nous ne sommes plus avec Tu-sais-qui...

-Ca ne m'interesse pas ça! Etes-vous avec moi? Demanda Harry toujours calme, alors que Malfoy se sentait mal à l'aise et rougissait.

-...J'ai ...J'ai entendu mon père dire qu'il essayait de te contacter cet été pour te proposer son aide et son soutien... Contre leur protection... Ca m'a parut ridicule d'être protéger par un môme de dix-sept ans, jusqu'à ce soir en tout cas...

-Allons parler ailleurs...

Harry s'avança vers le fond de la pièce, et analysa le mur qui se trouvait entre le lit de Malfoy et le sien. Il posa ses paumes contre la pierre froide et peu à peu le mur perdit de son opacité, jusqu'à devenir translucide. On pouvait voir une pièce poussière et désordonnée, sans doute inutilisée depuis des lustres.

- Où sont les appartements de Rogue? Demanda Harry en se retournant alors que le mur reprenait son aspect initiale.

-De l'autre côté des cachots, près de l'entrée de la salle commune.

-Alors suis-moi.

Harry lui attrappa le bras et avança vers le mur.

-Mais tu es complè...Commença Malfoy.

Ils traversèrent le mur comme si ce n'était qu'un courant d'air, et Malfoy ouvrit enfin les yeux.

-Comment tu as fait ça?

-Je nous ai dématerialisé pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu sais faire ce genre de choses?

-C'est assez facile en faite... Je te montrerais comment faire.

La porte d'entrée de la salle était verrouillée et protégée par des sortilèges de magie noire, remarqua Harry en s'approchant. Il prit deux minutes pour les retirer, et se retrouva dans un grand couloir sans éclairage.

-C'est le chemin qui mène au lac. C'est par ici que les première années rentrent pour la première fois dans le château, lui expliqua Malfoy.

-Il est utilisé pendant l'année?

Drago lui fit un signe négatif de la tête, et Harry lui indiqua d'un geste de rentrer à nouveau dans la salle et de la verrouiller de nouveau avec les même sortilèges.

D'un coup de baguette circulaire, il envoya valser les vieux bureaux contre le mur au fond de la pièce, fit apparaître deux fauteuils d'un noir d'encre juste en face d'une cheminée, une petite table entre les deux sur laquelle reposaient deux chopes de bière-au-beurre. Il alluma un feu, puis prit place dans un des fauteuils pendant que Malfoy s'asseyait dans l'autre. Saisissant sa chope, il commença son récit:

-Comme tu le sais déjà j'ai été élevé par Sirius Black. J'ai voyagé toute ma vie, je me suis caché, j'ai fuis lâchement alors que des gens que je ne connaissait même pas me voulait du mal. La première fois que j'ai été blessé, lorsque Sirius n'a pas su me protéger, il a compris qu'il ne pourrait pas faire face tout seul. C'est donc à sept ans que j'ai reçu ma première baguette. Il m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait, et quand j'ai eut quatorze ans, on était capable de faire un duel qui durait des heures... Puis on a commencé à intervenir à l'encontre des mangemorts, on ne se cachait plus. On a continué comme ça jusqu'à ce que je revienne en Angleterre il y a un mois. C'est là que tout à changé. A cette époque, je venais de rencontrer des gens plutôt bizarres, les Weasley...

Malfoy esquissa un sourire en entendant cela et écouta attentivement la suite.

-J'ai appris en lisant dans leurs pensées que Ginny avait été enlevé. Je me suis mis en tête de la secourir. C'est à Scoraig, une petite ville au nord de l'Ecosse qu'elle était enfermée. Pour la troisième fois de ma vie j'ai rencontré Voldemort, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a appris qui j'étais. Dans les prisons de Scoraig, j'ai rencontré une seule autre personne... Ta mère.

-Quoi?! Ma mère était...

-Elle était enfermée pour forcer ton père à agir. Ils ne te l'ont pas dit pour te protéger.

-Le sale traître... Je vais le tuer! Il m'avait dit que ma mère était partie en voyage d'affaire! Hurla Malfoy qui s'était levé d'un bond.

-Je le sais déjà Malfoy, tu dois te calmer, dit-il en le propulsant d'un mouvement de poignet dans son fauteuil. Drago observa Harry qui était imperturbable, essayant toujours de reprendre son sang-froid.

-Tu sais quelque chose sur le monstre qui a attaqué mon Père et les mangemorts?

-Un monstre, ce n'est un monstre que pour les mangemorts. Les gens bien, et surtout, de mon côté, n'ont rien à craindre.

-Tu le connais? S'écria le jeune homme blond outré. J'ai entendu mon père dire que même Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas aussi terrifiant. Tu aurais vu mon père quand il est rentré chez moi, j'ai cru qu'il allait en mourir...

-Oui je le connais plutôt bien. J'ai moi aussi entendu dire que cet animal était plutôt terrifiant.

Malfoy frissonna en y pensant.

-Tu ne l'as jamais vu? Je croyais que...

-Jamais directement. On va dire que je ne l'ai jamais eu en face de moi... Je peux te le présenter si tu veux?

-Je ne... Attends, tu ne l'as jamais vu et tu veux me le présenter?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'obéit qu'à moi, continua Harry en mettant Drago de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il semblait terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver en face du monstre que son père avait rencontré.

-Tu l'as amené avec toi?? Mais... Mon père m'a dit qu'il était énorme, plus gros qu'un hippogriffe! Il est dans la forêt? Caché?

-Du calme Malfoy, inutile de te crisper comme ça, répondit Harry d'un ton énigmatique. Il ne viendra que si je l'appelle.

Malfoy soupira de soulagement, mais se fut de courte durée.

- Cependant... Tu m'as dit que tu voulais toute la vérité? lança le survivant en se levant de son fauteuil. Alors la voilà!

Harry se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, et après un rapide tour sur lui même, Drago vit apparaître devant lui une bête de trois mètres de haute, d'un poil noir comme l'encre, rappelant étonnament la couleur des fauteuils. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit sur une multitude de crocs de la taille d'un pouce à Hagrid, et le rugissement qu'il poussa fit perdre le peu de couleur qu'il restait à Drago.

Harry se retransforma, l'air paniqué alors que Malfoy le regardé sans oser faire le moindre mouvement.

-J'avais oublié ce petit problème à chaque transformation...

Il agita sa baguette faisant disparaître les fauteuils et la table, puis éteignit la cheminée, avant de replacer toutes les tables comme avant. Le survivant attrappa le poignet du blond et l'emmena à sa suite droit sur le mur derrière lequel se trouvait leur dortoir. Ils traversèrent le mur comme s'il n'existait pas, et Harry projeta malfoy sur son lit à l'instant même où la porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

-Vous avez entendu ça?! S'écria Blaise Zabini qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il entra avec à sa suite Crabbe, Goyle et Nott, et tous s'installèrent sur leur lit respectif, sauf Blaise qui vit les affaires d'Harry sur le sien.

-Et bien Zabini, lança Harry avec tout le calme d'un chef d'état. Tu as peur d'un gémissement?

-Un gémissement? Un rugissement oui! Je n'aimerais pas rencontrer le monstre qui fait un tel bruit... Et puis ça c'est mon lit Potter!

-Ne te gène pas, reprends-le!

Blaise, avec un sourire victorieux, s'approcha à grand pas et voulut attrapper la valise d'Harry pour la balancer sur l'autre lit, mais il fut brutalement repoussé alors qu'une sorte de bulle scintillait autour du lit.

-Ah... J'avais oublié de te dire que j'ai protégé mon lit contre les indiscrets. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas l'enlever, dit-il en traversant le bouclier qui ne lui fit aucun mal.

Blaise lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de se relever et de s'installer sur le dernier lit.

Malfoy n'avait toujours pas parlé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans le dortoir. Il semblait perdu dans ses rêves quand une voix puissante résonna dans sa tête: _"On en parleras demain"_ Machinalement, il tourna la tête vers Harry qu'il le regardait fixement, puis hocha la tête pour répondre au jeune homme.

Harry se coucha tranquillement, en tourant le dos aux autres pensionnaires de sa chambre. Juste avant de s'endormir, il put ressentir la terreur de Malfoy, la frustration de Zabini, la perplexité de Nott, et bizarrement, la fureur mêlée à l'admiration d'une jeune fille blonde qui se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui. Il repensa alors aux paroles qu'il lui avait dites plutôt: -Si tu me rejoins, je te protègerais...

_"Courage Crow... bientôt tu seras libre..."_

Fin du Chapitre 12!!!!!

Désolé pour toute cette attente!

Je ne ferais plus de promesse de parution désormais... Promis!xD

J'essairais quand même dans rajouter un d'ici une semaine si j'arrive a continuer sur ma lancée!!!!

N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LACHER DES COM'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!

€€€MERCI A TOUS!!!!333


	13. Subtile intégration

Excusez-moi d'une telle attente, puisse ce chapitre vous faire oublier cet affront! Bonne lecture à tous!

Clem

Le dortoir était totalement silencieux lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain. Aucun de ses camarades n'étaient réveillés, malgré les ronflements incessants de Crabbe. Il se faufila jusqu'à la sortie aussi discrètement qu'un chat. La salle commune était calme, uniquement perturbée par le craquement caractéristique des bûches dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Au moment même où il s'apprêtait à sortir, il distingua une silhouette allongée sur l'un des canapés faisant face à la cheminée.

_Pourquoi Crow était-elle en train de dormir sur ce canapé ?_

Harry se rapprocha d'elle, et remarqua qu'elle tremblait dans son sommeil. Il fit apparaître d'un geste de la main une lourde couverture qu'il ajusta soigneusement sur ses épaules. Il pris ensuite la direction de la grande salle, et se retrouva bloqué devant les portes qui étaient closes. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était 5h45. Les portes n'ouvriraient que dans trois quart d'heure. Il prit place sur les marches du grand escalier du hall d'entrée, et attendit patiemment l'ouverture de la grande salle en matérialisant un livre qui apparut entre ses mains.

-" Tu es bien matinal Harry !" S'exclama une voix dans son dos quelques minutes après qu'il se soit installé.

-" Le sommeil est une perte de temps professeur Dumbledore ", rétorqua le survivant sans même se retourner. "Je préfère profiter un maximum de chaque moment."

-" Tu as bien raison, on ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve", ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire." J'étais comme toi dans ma jeunesse, toujours plein de fougue et de volonté! Puis la vieillesse s'est petit à petit imposée en moi sans que je ne cherche à la contrer... Et aujourd'hui je suis un vieillard gâteux envers ces élèves!" Termina-t-il avec nostalgie. " Et si nous allions déjeuner?"

-" C'est une bonne idée!" S'exclama Harry en se levant des marches.

Il suivit le directeur qui ouvrit la porte de la grande salle d'un coup de baguette, puis prit place à l'extrémité de la table des Serpentards située la plus loin de l'entrée.

A sa grande surprise, Dumbledore prit place face à lui, et se servit un grand verre de lait.

Remarquant que le jeune homme le regardait avec étonnement, Albus dit:

-" Je peux me permettre ce genre de familiarité lorsque la salle est vide. Mais dis moi, comment s'est passé ton intégration dans ta maison?"

-" A vrai dire, je crois que personne n'est prêt à accepter le fait que j'atterrisse à Serpentard. Et je ne parle pas uniquement des élèves de ma maison. Mais ça ne me gène pas plus que ça... Sincèrement je prends ça comme une aubaine, vous savez?"

-" Vraiment?" Dumbledore était intrigué par le comportement si libre de Harry. Il aurait pensé que la plus terrible des choses pour Harry Potter serait de tomber à Serpentard.

-" Être à Serpentard me permettra de me rapprocher un maximum de la mentalité de Tom Jedusor. Je pense pouvoir tirer un grand profit de cette expérience."

Dumbledore le regarda avec un léger sourire, puis déclara:

-" Je dois t'avouer que j'étais vraiment perplexe, voir inquiet de ta nomination dans cette maison, mais à voir ta réaction, j'ai compris que je pensais tout simplement comme un vrai Gryffondor!"

-" Comment ça?" Demanda le jeune homme.

-" Et bien... Les Serpentards sont les méchants... tous les Serpentards sont mauvais... enfin tu vois, ce genre de choses. En y réfléchissant bien, je pense que ta présence à Serpentard sera vraiment bénéfique pour toute la maison, et même pour toute l'école!" Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La discussion s'étendit jusqu'à ce qu'une personne ouvre les portes de la salle, à savoir le professeur Rogue.

-" Bien Harry, il est temps que je te souhaite une bonne journée!" Le directeur se leva et rejoignit la table des professeurs après avoir saluer le maître des potions, qui ne semblait même pas avoiir dormi à l'air parfaitement réveillé qu'il adoptait.

Harry lui quitta discrètement la salle avant que même le premier élève n'y entre. Il n'était pas encore six heure et demi, il lui restait donc plus de deux heures avant le rendez-vous avec le directeur de maison.

D'un claquement de doigts, il changea sa tenu noir pas une longue robe bleue très ample qui n'empêchait aucun mouvement. Un petit tour dehors lui ferait le plus grand bien. Avant de franchir les portes, il croisa Morgana Crow, qui lui lança son regard le plus noir avant de continuer sa route vers la grande salle, sans un mot.

Il ne restait que dix minutes avant son rendez-vous avec Rogue, son directeur de maison. Sa douche lui avait fait le plus grand bien après le sport. Il était adossé au mur faisant face au bureau du maître des potions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Drago Malfoy souriant, sourire qu'il perdit instantanément en voyant Harry.

-"Monsieur Potter, je ne vous attendez pas de si tôt", s'exclama le professeur Rogue en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte alors que le blond partait après avoir salué brièvement son camarade de la tête. "Entrez!"

Harry suivit docilement le professeur de potion, puis s'installa sur la chaise faisant face au bureau.

-"Bien monsieur Potter. Étant donné vos résultats et l'étendue de vos possibilités, vous avez libre choix dans vos options, que j'approuverais naturellement."

-"Merci monsieur, mais je pense ne pas me surcharger de cours cette année, et prendre les options strictement nécessaire uniquement, pour pouvoir m'atteler à d'autres activités."

-"Bien, quel est votre choix?"

-"Les potions, la métamorphose, la défense contre les forces du mal, l'arthimancie, et le cours de sortilège."

-"Six cours sont obligatoire monsieur Potter. Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas..."

-"Je vais prendre l'étude des moldus." S'exclama Harry prenant son directeur de court. "C'est indispensable pour pouvoir voyager et découvrir d'autres univers que Poudlard."

-"Je croyais que vous aviez suffisamment voyager pour vous passer de cette matière!"

-"Sans vouloir me vanter professeur, je pense avoir suffisamment voyager pour me passer de toute les matières enseignées à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi j'ai prévu de suivre des cours avec le professeur Dumbledore..."

-"Hum... je vois... Dans ce cas j'approuve vos choix et j'espère ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise vous concernant. Je sais que votre intégration va être longue et difficile mais..."

-"Ne vous en faites pas pour ça professeur. Je ne m'intègre jamais..."Lança Harry. Rogue s'apprêtait à répondre mais le jeune homme le devança. "Soit les autres s'intègre, soit ils partiront d'eux-même, faites-moi confiance. J'ai suffisamment d'expérience pour connaître mon pouvoir de persuasion."

-"Très bien! Voici votre emploi du temps", dit Rogue en pointant sa baguette sur un parchemin vierge qui s'imprima soudainement d'un tableau.

-"Seulement?" Demanda Harry." Je pensais avoir plus de cours que cela. Pourrais-je sans vouloir vous déranger demander quelques options supplémentaires?"

-"L'assiduité de mes élèves au travail est quelque chose que j'ai appris à apprécier. Quelles options souhaiteriez-vous ajouter?"

-"La botanique et les soins aux créatures magiques ne me paraissent pas mal..."

-"Très bien, alors voici votre nouvel emploi du temps", dit-il en lui tendant un nouveau parchemin.

-"Merci Professeur, bonne journée!"

-"Bonne journée monsieur Potter. Et n'oubliez pas de vous inscrire aux essais pour l'équipe de quidditch de cette année! Je veux vous voir porter nos couleurs..."

-"Je m'y présenterais professeur."

Il partit de la salle pour laisser passer Pansy Parkinson et prit la direction de son premier cours, à savoir, l'étude des moldus. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre:

-"Parkinson vous êtes en retard comme d'habitude!"

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il prit la direction du quatrième étage, où avait lieu son cours.

Il entra dans la salle au moment même où la sonnerie retentissait, et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui avec effarement.

-" Et bien je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir un jour dans ma classe un élève de Serpentard!" Lança le professeur Malbranque d'une voix douce et joyeuse. "Cependant je ne suis pas étonné de voir qu'il s'agit de vous, monsieur Potter."

Harry s'installa au deuxième rang totalement à l'opposer de la porte d'entrée, amenant ainsi le nombre d'élève à sept.

-" Je suis le professeur Albert Malbranque, professeur d'étude des moldus."

Malbranque était un grand jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules. Il portait une grande robe jaune et un chapeau bleu assortit à la couleur de ses yeux. Sa voix forte et claire donnait un aspect agréable au cours qu'il dispensait en général.

Pendant ces deux premières heures de cours, Harry confirma ses soupçons sur la classe, lui indiquant qu'il n'apprendrait pas grand chose. Cependant la présence de quatre Serdaigles lui permettrait une intégration beaucoup plus facile. Ses nombreuses interventions durant le cours lui avait permit de montrer qu'il connaissait et ne dénigrait pas les moldus. Déjà, les regards de ses camarades de classe lui semblaient différents. Saluant le professeur, il quitta la salle. Son emploi du temps plutôt chargé lui indiqua qu'il suivrait ensuite deux heures de Défense contre les forces du mal, puis une heure d'arithmancie avant le déjeuner. Pour le moment, il avait dix minutes pour se rendre à son cours.

-"TYR!"

Harry se retourna juste à temps pour réceptionner dans sa bras une jolie jeune fille, qui avait une cascade de cheveux roux dans le dos.

-"Ginerva", répondit simplement Harry, se libérant rapidement d'elle. "Comment vas-tu? La reprise se passe bien?"

-"Oui très bien et toi? Ça doit être dur de se familiariser au château non?"

-" Non ça va tout se passe bien. Je viens d'avoir deux heures d'études des moldus, et là je vais en DCFM au cinquième. D'ailleurs je vais y aller, je ne voudrais pas être en retard. A plus tard Ginerva!" Lança-t-il en faisant signe à Ginny qui le lui rendit avec un grand sourire.

Harry s'éloigna et disparut dans les escaliers vite rattrapé par un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

-" J'en connais qui se serait prit un sort pour t'avoir appelée comme ça Ginny", lança une des copines qui venait de rejoindre la rouquine.

-" En plus c'est un Serpentard, et qui plus est il traîne avec Drago Malfoy!" Cria presque une autre.

Ginny se tourna vers ses amies, tremblante de fureur.

-"Il ne me connaissait même pas, et pourtant il est venu me tirer d'un château rempli de mangemorts et de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en personne. Il m'a ensuite libéré d'une potion qui absorbait peu à peu ma magie. Pendant trois jours il est resté à mon chevet. Il en a fait plus pour moi que n'importe qui au monde. Et vous? vous étiez où? Alors permettait moi de douter de vos arguments! Qui soit dit en passant sont ridicules étant donnée que Malfoy est complètement dénigré par le reste de sa maison!"

Ginny les quitta alors qu'elles étaient encore sous le choc de ses paroles.

-" Salut Malfoy, bien dormi?" Lança Harry.

-"Pas trop mal, mais parfois une sorte de monstre hantait mes pensées, c'est étrange... pas vrai?" Répondit le blond avec ironie. "Au faite, tu devrais te libérer des ces Weasley, ils ne servent à rien! A moins que tu es une petite préférence pour la petite dernière?"

-" De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" Demanda Harry sincèrement alors que Malfoy affichait un grand sourire. "Les Weasley sont des gens bien, et ils sont contre Voldemort, c'est tout ce que je demande."

-"Arrête de prononcer son nom" Se crispa soudain Drago. "Et ne me fait pas croire que la petite rouquine n'a aucun effet sur toi! Je sais reconnaître ce genre de choses crois-moi!" Finit-il en souriant.

Harry ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et continua sa route comme si de rien était.

-" Ça ne sert à rien d'éviter le sujet Potter, on passe tous par là tu sais. Je vois bien ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête!"

Le survivant se retourna vivement vers Malfoy et le saisit par la gorge, le soulevant du sol.

-" Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ma tête Drago, tu ne sais rien de mes sentiments! Moi je peux dire que je sais! Je sais que tu t'es ennuyé de ton aventure avec Parkinson, je sais que tu rêves depuis toujours d'arracher les yeux de Weasley tellement ça t'énerve de le voir sans arrêts au côté de celle que secrètement tu convoites! N'espère même pas lire en moi ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chose, c'est inutile, même Voldemort n'y parviendrait pas. Et si par malheur je me rends compte que tu essais, j'ajouterais ton nom à la liste des morts à mon actif!"

Harry lâcha Malfoy et partit sans un mot de plus en direction du cinquième étage, suivit de loin par un Malfoy un peu plus blanc que d'habitude. Arrivé devant sa salla de classe, il croisa le groupe de Hermione et Ron, puis un peu plus loin un groupe de Serdaigle, et enfin juste devant la porte un petit groupe de poufsouffle.

Son regard de feu dissuadait quiconque de faire le moindre commentaire ou geste.

La classe s'ouvrit à son arrivé sur un Remus Lupin à l'air anxieux.

-"Harry, je t'attendais. Je dois te parler... entre."

Le jeune homme rentra puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Sirius est arrivé dans le parc il y a quelques minutes. Comme tu le sais il a récupéré son rôle de professeur des aurors en méta, et maintenant il est responsable, en plus de son rôle de professeur, d'un équipe d'intervention. Dumbledore a fait appel à eux pour surveiller la forêt interdite. Ils sont partit dans la forêt il y a environ vingt minutes et nous n'avons plus de nouvelle de son équipe depuis plus de dix minutes..."

-"Et alors? Ca ne fait que dix minutes! Et croyait moi Remus, si Sirius avait un problème, il me préviendrait..." Répondit Harry sûr de lui.

-"Oui mais s'il n'avait pas eut le temps?" Lança Lupin visiblement inquiet pour Sirius.

-"Regardez!"

Harry joignit ses mains devant lui comme s'il tenait un vase, et fit apparaître une boule boule qui semblait faite de feu.

-"Si la boule devient verte, alors Sirius va bien, si elle est rouge, il y a danger, et si elle reste bleu... C'est très mauvais signe..." Finit-il alors que la boule prenait une belle teinte émeraude.

Remus sourit à Harry soulagé. Il fit entrer le reste des élèves, puis le cours commença.

-"Bienvenue à tous pour ce premier cours de DCFM. Je suis heureux de vous retrouver cette année! Je crois qu'il est inutile de vous présenter, je crois connaître tout le monde ici. A part peut être cette jeune fille au fond? Miss?"

-"Lovens, professeur. Jane Lovens."

-"tu es arrivée en quatrième année c'est cela?"

-"Oui professeur, j'ai fait mes trois premières années à Beauxbâtons." Répondit-elle en anticipant les questions.

-"Bien! Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à venir à Poudlard?"

-"J'ai perdu ma famille en France, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est advenu. Moi j'ai été... envoyée ici sans vraiment savoir comment ni pourquoi", dit-elle mal à l'aise.

-"Veillez m'excuser miss Lovens. Bien nous allons commencer par..."

-"Tes parents sont morts." Coupa une voix glacée venant du fond de la classe. "Et ton frère également. Les mangemorts se sont précipités pour finir le travail rapidement sachant que nous arrivions. Ils n'ont pas souffert, contrairement à leurs meurtriers..."

Harry avait dit ça d'une voix si froide et profonde que la plupart des élèves avaient blanchis. Jane regardait maintenant Harry dans les yeux, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

-"Ta maison s'est effondrée, et tu étais gravement blessée. Après t'avoir soignée et surveillée pendant plusieurs jours, je t'ai envoyé ici à Poudlard, pour être sous la protection du professeur Dumbledore."

Jane acquiesça lentement de la tête, puis Harry reporta son attention sur Lupin, qui regardait la jeune fille avec compassion.

Les deux heures de cours furent longue, et particulièrement ennuyeuses pour Harry. L'heure du déjeuner se faisait sentir, et les dernières minutes furent un supplice pour la plupart des élèves.

-"Bien, je ne vous donne pas de travail pour le prochain cours. Bonne journée!" S'exclama joyeusement Lupin.

Dans les couloirs, Harry se fit rattraper par Drago.

-"Hé Potter! On doit parler tout les deux!" Cria-t-il attirant ainsi l'attention des autres élèves présents.

-"Pas maintenant Drago. Après les cours, ce soir, nous parlerons." Finit-il sans même se retourner.

Malfoy comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir de lui pour le moment, alors il laissa tombé et prit la direction de la grande salle.

Après un repas léger, Harry se dirigea vers son tout premier cours de métamorphose, dans lequel il excellait.

-"Bonjour à tous", lança le professeur McGonagall face aux Serpentard et Gryffondor qui avait prit place dans la classe. "Bien, cette année est la plus importante de toute! A la fin de celle-ci, vous passerez vos aspics..."

Elle poursuivit pendant presque une demi heure son discours, puis commença le premier chapitre de l'année, les métamorphoses corporelles de base.

-"Bien, les métamorphoses corporelles sont les plus difficiles à appliquer, car elles ne doivent en aucun cas affecter notre pensée, ce qui pourrait être catastrophique. Par chance, nous avons cette année dans notre classe un métamorphomage confirmé, qui pourra nous être utile pour comprendre toute la subtilité du processus de transformation. Harry?"

-"Je suis désolé de vous décevoir professeur, mais je ne suis pas métamorphomage."

McGonagall ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son en sortit.

-"J'ai appris à utiliser la magie pour modeler mon corps, rien est inné."

-"Et bien... c'est... c'est encore plus impressionnant monsieur Potter", lança Minerva ébahit par cette nouvelle. Il fallait une très grande force pour atteindre un tel niveau sans prédispositions particulières. "Voudriez-vous faire quelques demonstrations?"

Harry se leva, toujours cette impassibilité sur le visage, se dirigea vers le bureau et fit face au reste de la classe. Son regard fixe débordait de concentration, puis ses traits changèrent peu à peu. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent, ses yeux devinrent noisettes, son nez se fit plus droit, ses lèvres, pincées, et des rides apparurent sur son visage, enfin ses cheveux s'attachèrent d'eux-même en un chignon serré. La classe en était bouche bée, et le professeur également. Ils avaient devant eux la copie conforme du professeur McGonagall.

Harru reprit ses traits, puis regagna sa place dans un silence religieux.

-"Merci Harry. Magnifique démonstration! Je dois vous prévenir que ce que vous venez de voir dépasse largement le niveau d'un métamorphomage aguérri. J'ai connus très peu de gens ayant de telles capacités, c'est très impressionnant."

La dernière de cours passa rapidement pour Harry, qui essayait de transmettre toutes les techniques, les sensations que l'on éprouve en se métamorphosant. Hermione semblait pendre à ses lèvres, ainsi que certains des étudiants les plus studieux. La plupart des filles également, mais sûrement pas pour la même raison.

La cloche signala enfin la fin des cours, Harry venait de terminer sa toute première journée à Poudlard. Ce soir aurait lieu son premier cours avec Dumbledore. En attendant l'heure du repas, Harry se décida à aller tester son balai sur le terrain de quidditch. Il appréhendait ce moment, se demandant s'il parviendrait à tenir sur un ustensil ménager à plus de vingt mètres de haut.

Il se dirigea vers le terrain, et croisa Jane Lovens sur sa route.

-" Harry... Je... Merci pour m'avoir secourue... c'était très courageux de ta part", dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-"Tu m'as déjà remercié sur la lettre, pourquoi encore maintenant?" Harry avait encore des difficultés à s'adapter à toutes les subtilités qu'offrait la vie en société.

-"Le faire en vrai confère à l'acte plus de sens selon moi", répondit Jane. "En tout cas... merci!"

Et elle quitta Harry, rouge comme une pivoine, une larme accrochées au bout des cils.

Quand à lui, le sauveur rentra sur le terrain, enfourcha son balai, et donna un grand coup de pied au sol.

La suite... Harry s'en rappelerais toute sa vie. C'était une expérience grisante, encore plus que de voler par soi-même. C'était dû au fait qu'il n'utilisait aucune magie pour contrôler son vol. Il avait l'impression de planer sur un nuage. Ses doutes s'envolèrent rapidement, et il se découvrit un nouveau talent pour le vol en balai. Peut-être serait-il mauvais en quidditch? Il avait une semaine pour parfaire sa connaissance sur ce jeu, pour le connaître encore mieux que le meilleur des poursuiveurs. Petit, Sirius lui avait appris à jouer au basketball. Après tout, le but était aussi de passer le ballon dans un cercle, c'était même sûrement plus compliqué. Il avait toujours était doué pour ce sport moldu, ses qualités athlétiques aidant beaucoup.

C'est donc rassuré qu'Harry se dirigea vers le château, le soleil s'inclinant doucement pour éclairer les plus hautes tours de l'édifice, le reste étant caché par l'ombre rassurante des montages alentours.

Harry mangeait tranquilement à la table des Serpentards, seul à trois mètres à la ronde, lorsque Sirius et son équipe firent irruptions dans la salle, et allèrent parler à Dumbledore, interrompant ainsi les discussions.

Harry regarda son "père" de substitution prêt à toute éventualité. Pendant près de dix minutes, Ils parlèrent entre eux, et enfin, Sirius se retourna vers Harry alors que son équipe allait s'assoire à une table que Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître.

Un éclair éblouissant s'abattit sur Sirius qui se retrouva instantanément vêtu d'une longue robe blanche. Harry se leva, fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie lorsqu'un éclair s'abattit violemment sur lui. Il se retrouva lui aussi tout de blanc vêtu, à la différence qu'il portait une grande épée incurvée dans sa main droite, et que ses yeux d'un noir d'encre étaient maintenant de la couleur de la lave.

Il semblait émaner une sombre puissance du survivant, comme s'il était né pour tuer. Et pourtant, personne ne le regardait avec dégoût ou crainte, mais plutôt avec admiration.

Il sortirent de la grande salle direction la forêt interdite...

Plusieurs heures passèrent pendant lesquelles les habitants du château, professeurs et élèves, enfermés dans la grande salle par le directeur, entendirent des explosions et des cris atroces venant de l'extérieur. Tous les élèves semblaient terrifiés, et même certains professeurs n'en menaient pas large. Seul Dumbledore, Rogue, Sirius et son équipe semblaient sereins.

Enfin les portes de la grande salle se réouvrirent pour laisser passer Sirius qui était couvert de sang, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Il se dirigea vers Dumbledore et fit signe à son groupe de le rejoindre. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis Rogue, Remus, Dumbledore Sirius et son équipe se mirent en groupe devant les portes de la grande salle, et commencèrent à incanter une formule en langue étrangère les baguettes pointés vers le haut. Après une vingtaine de secondes, ils se stoppèrent dans un flash éblouissant.

Sirius sortit du groupe, fit une boule de feu verte de la taille d'un cognard face à lui.

-Vous êtes priés de bien vouloir rester calme face à ce qui va suivre, c'est tout à fait normal et contrôlé, lança Dumbledore à l'adresse des élèves.

Cependant personne ne parvint à le garder. Quelques secondes après le message de Dumbledore. Il y eut une puissante lumière à l'extérieur, comme s'il faisait jour. Un grondement suivit rapidement, s'accroissant jusqu'à faire plus de bruit que le tonnerre lui même, puis de puissantes flammes vinrent lêcher les fenêtres pendant plusieurs secondes. Celle-ci éclatèrent en des milliers de morceau, mais le bouclier que les professeurs et l'équipe de Sirius venaient de jeter semblait empêcher les flammes de rentrer. Enfin le calme revint, le silence de la grande salle était troublé par les quelques pleurs de jeunes première année térrifiés, réconfortaient par les plus grands. Sirius trépignait sur place, la hâte de revoir son neveu en bonne santé le tortillant. Le silence était de plus en plus pesant, les minutes furent longues. Les professeurs commencèrent à parler entre eux à voix basse, lorsqu'il furent interrompus

Les portes s'ouvrirent doucement pour laisser passer Harry Potter. On aurait pu croire à l'entrée d'un ange. Sa tenue blanche immaculée, suivit par sa longue chevelure couleur de neige. Seul ses yeux de la couleur de la lave perturbés cet ensemble. La lame de son épée était rouge de sang.

Il se dirigea vers le groupe de personnes qui entourait Dumbledore. L'équipe de Sirius le saluèrent en croisant les points devant leur poitrine et s'inclinant, chose que Harry reproduit instantanément après avoir fait disparaître son épée et rendu à ses yeux leur noir profond.

-"Professeur", s'exclama-t-il. "Les créatures sont totalement anéanties. Je ne pense pas que l'une d'entre elle aie survécue, mais je vous recommande par prudence de fermer le parc jusqu'à ce que nous ayons plus d'informations. Je pense que Sirius et son équipe pourrait surveiller pendant quelques jours la forêts et ses alentours".

-"Bien je vous remercie tous les deux", répondit Dumbledore. "La prudence s'impose en effet. Je pense informer les élèves des évènements en cours. Aussi, je fermerais le parc jusqu'à nouvel ordre".

-"C'est une sage décision, nous devrions organiser quelques patrouilles, pourquoi pas avec les élèves les plus méritant, expérimentés et courageux. Ce serait un bonne entraînement", lança Harry.

-"Très bonne idée! Nous irons déjà faire un petit tour cette nuit, Cela nous permettra de mettre en place nos cours particuliers", dit-il à Harry en retournant à sa table.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, salua son parrain d'un clin d'oeil, puis retourna s'assoire à la table de sa maison, dont tous les étudiants le regardaient avec un mélange de crainte et de respect. Il capta dans le lot le regard de Morgana Crow, qui pour une fois ne débordait pas de haine envers lui...

FIN.


	14. Un nouveau professeur

Salut à tous jeunes lecteurs (et lectrices). J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, à la limite, forcez vous même...=D

Bonne lecture et a bientôt.

Chapitre 14: Un nouveau professeur.

La nuit s'était très bien passée pour Harry et Dumbledore, qui avaient constatés, avec effarement pour le directeur, les effets du sortilège d'Harry. Il lui avait finalement expliqué que l'explosion était dûe à une extériorisation de sa propre magie, qu'il avait ensuite expulsé tout autour de lui.

Aujourd'hui verrait arriver le premier cours de duel qu'il devait donner le soir. Ce serait une grande journée pour Harry, qui commencerait par son premier cours de potion.

Il se dirigea vers les cachots après avoir prit son petit déjeuner. A sa gauche, Drago Malfoy lui parlait des habitudes du professeur de potion. Hier soir en rentrant dans son dortoir, Harry avait trouvé le blond serpentard qui l'attendait en vue d'une discussion des plus sérieuses. Il en était ressortit que Harry rencontrerait très prochainement les Malfoy au complet, et qu'il leur assurerait la protection qu'ils souhaitaient.

Une fois rentré dans la salle de classe, il s'installa avec Malfoy sur une table au premier rang.

Le cours était en commun avec les Serdaigle, et Jane Lovens s'installa à la table juste derrière.

«-Bonjour Harry!» S'exclama la jeune fille.

«-Bonjour Jane. Tout va comme tu veux?»

La serdaigle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car la porte de la classe venait de claquer après le passage d'un professeur Rogue au visage fermé. Drago lança un regard de coin à Harry en lui faisant un grnad sourire entendu sur ce qu'il pensait de sa courte introduction avec Jane Lovens, une fille reputée inaccessible et pourtant très désirée par la gente masculine. Harry ne releva même pas, préférant porter toute son attention à son professeur de potion qui était désormais derrière son bureau.

«-Bien, cette année nous allons voir en détail les potions en rapport étroit avec la métamorphose. Mr McRide!» S'exclama Rogue en désignant un Serdaigle qui se trouvait dans le fond de la salle. « Pouvez-vous me donner un exemple d'une potion ayant une propriété métamorphique?»

Le jeune homme en question se leva de sa chaise puis répondit:

«-Le Polynectar est une potion basée sur la métamorphose humaine. Elle permet à celui qui la boit de prendre l'apparence de celui ou celle à qui il veut ressembler.»

«-Bien, et qu'elle est l'ingredient essentiel du polynectar?»

«-Un cheveux, répondit Edward McRide. Lorsque l'on boit le nectar, on ressemble à la personne à qui appartient le cheveux mit dans la potion.»

«-Très bien. Une autre application peut-être?»

Jane leva la main, rapidement suivit de Drago, Morgana, et une autre élève de Serdaigle que Harry ne connaissait pas.

«-Miss Lovens?»

«-Les potions métamorphiques sont utilisées en médecine, comme la potion pouss'os, qui permet de faire repousser les os.»

«Très bien, ça fera cinq point pour Serdaigle pour ces deux 'un connaîtrait-il une autre application de ses potions?»

Personne ne leva la main, et Rogue ne sembla pas surprit.

«-J'aurais pensé que notre bien aimé survivant nous éclairerait de ses lumières, mais visiblement, sa réputation ést de très loin surfaite, n'est-ce pas Mr Potter?»

Morgana Crow et plusieurs autres Serpentards eurent un sourire mauvais en voyant leur professeur préféré rembarrer le survivant.

«-Bien aujourd'hui nous allons voir...»

«Les potions métamorphiques sont très utiles en combat. Elles permettent de réussir des métamorphose très complexes sans avoir à ressentir le stress de l'échec, puisqu'une fois terminées, ces potions sont fiables à cent pour cent. Vous en avez eut une démonstration très explicite à Little Hangleton. La potions de démembrement est à la base de la métamorphose, puisse qu'elle consiste à métamorphoser les articulations en acide corrosif, pour séparer les membres. La potion blanche, qui est considéré comme magie noire, est en faite à la base même de la métamorphose. En la buvant, et à l'aide d'une forte concentration, on peut changer l'apparence de ses membres pour en faire des armes blanches. Il y en a beaucoup d'autre, mais ça prendrait du temps à tout citer...»

La professeur Rogue regardait son nouvel élève avec étonnement. De telles connaissances en potion était vraiment rares chez un élève.

«- Cinq point en moins pour Serpentard pour m'avoir interrompu. Et encore cinq pour avoir prit la parole sans lever la main. Enfin, Cinquante points pour Serpentard pour ses réponses claires et précisent concernant des potions dont la pluparts des étudiants à Poudlard n'entendront jamais parler. Concernant Little Hangleton, il s'agissait d'une illusion. Je me demande bien comment vous pouviez le savoir puisse que vous n'y étiez pas?»

«-Illusion et métamorphose. Les fenrirs de Voldemort n'ont pas explosés sans raisons. concernant mes connaissances sur cette affaire, la fusée était une de mes conceptions.»

Rogue, qui avait d'abord tiqué sur le nom de son ancien maître, avait finalement poursuivit son cours après avoir demandé à Harry de le rejoindre dans son bureau à la fin du cours pour des détails concernant sa fusée. L'ensemble du cours se passa relativement bien, Et Harry rejoignit le professeur à son bureau. Il discutèrent un instant de la potion qu'avait confectionné Harry, puis l'heure de se rendre à son prochain cours arriva. LA journée se passa rapidement pour Harry, qui eut de nouveau étude des moldus le matin, et botanique l'après midi. L'heure du cours de duels arriva rapidement. A dix-neuf heures, il se rendit devant la salle de duels au deuxième étage, passa devant une foule d'élèves qui murmurèrent sur son passage, ouvrit les portes, puis laissa les élèves entrer. Il eut la surprise de voir la quasi totalité des professeurs assister à son cours.

La salle de duel était magnifique. Elle était grande, et composée d'une grande estrade d'une trentaine de mètres de longueur pour cinq de large, et entourée de grandins dans lesquels les élèves et professeurs s'installèrent.

Faisant face à une centaine d'élèves, Harry prit la parole.

«-Bien, je suis surprit de voir autant de volontaire à mon cours. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, ceci est un cours, vous aurez des sortilèges à travailler, des choses à apprendre, qui ne pourront être oubliées.»

Harry balaya la salle du regard alors que les élèves se regardaient avec effarement... Des devoirs en duel?

«- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous montrer ce que j'attends de vous. Professeur Rogue, Accepteriez-vous d'être mon assistant? Je voudrais également un élève de chaque année s'il vous plaît, N'ayez crainte, il ne s'agit que de lancer des sorts.»

Le professeur Rogue monta sur l'estrade suivit rapidement de Drago Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, un Serdaigle de cinquième année s'appelant Cedric Campbell, ensuite il ne s'agissait que de Gryffondor. Il y avait Cody Loyd de quatrième année, Stefen Maverick de troisième année, Ty Glazer de deuxième année, et enfin Hans Beckfield de première année.

«Bien, dit-il en se mettant face au professeur, à côté des élèves choisit. Hans, tu vas lancer un rictusempra sur le professeur Rogue. Professeur vous pouvez contrer le sort bien entendu.»

Hans Beckfield cria le sort, et un maigre rayon rouge sortit de sa baguette et disparut avant d'atteindre le professeur.

«-Comme vous le voyez, un sortilège est ralentit dans sa propagation par l'air. Retenez bien cette information. Ty! A ton tour, même exercice.»

Harry fit passer tous les étudiants, et tous purent constater que les sortilèges envoyés étaient de plus en plus puissant. Celui de Ginny, ce qui étonna Harry, était presque du même niveau que celui de Drago. Les professeurs ne voyaient pas où Harry voulait en venir, pas même Dumbledore.

«-J'ai une question!» Dit alors Harry. «Qu'est-ce qui différencie Drago Malfoy de Hans Beckfield?»

Les élèves rigolèrent d'une question aussi idiote, et se fut Hans lui même qui répondit:

«-Il est plus fort que moi!»

«-Exactement, il est plus fort que toi, et rassure toi, c'est normal. Autre question! Qu'est-ce qui différencie Ginny Weasley de Hans Beckfield?»

«-Elle est aussi plus fort que moi.»

«-Monsieur Potter, intervint Minerva McGonagall. Inutile de ridiculiser mon élève, on ne vous paye pas pour ça!»

«-Elle est plus forte que toi, dis-tu? lança Harry à Hans qui hocha vivement de la tête. Et pourquoi est-elle plus forte?»

«-Parcequ'elle est plus vieille.»

Certains rigolèrent de la remarque pas très glorieuse pour Ginny, qui tira intelligemment la langue.

«-C'est la que tu te trompe», répondit Harry en en étonnant plus d'un. Le professeur Rogue ainsi que Dumbledore commençaient à voir où Harry souhaitait arriver, et ils trouvaient cela brillant.

«Elle est plus forte que toi, car elle a plus d'expérience et de connaissance. Vous trouvez qu'il se ridiculise?" Demanda Harry à la foule en désignant Hans. La plupart acquiescèrent, et il se tourna vers le première année.

Il mit sa main sur la tête du petit ferma un instant les yeux, puis lui dit:

«-Recommence»

Hans souffla le sortilège d'une toute petit voix.

«-Rictusempra!»

Un énorme rayon rouge, bien plus gros que celui de Malfoy fonça sur le professeur rogue qui fut tellement surprit qu'il se jeta au sol pour l'éviter. Une explosion d'étincelle rouge retentit sur le mur derrière Rogue. Tout le monde regardait Hans avec étonnement, et même celui-ci n'en revenait pas.

«-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?»

«-Vous lui avait transmit votre magie?» Proposa un Serdaigle de quatrième année.

Tout le monde semblait d'accord avec lui.

«- La magie évolue en chaque sorcier. Même si elle est différente chez chacun de nous, elle évolue de façon similaire pour tout le monde.» Pendant qu'Harry parlait, tout les élèves, et même les professeurs, étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

«-A l'âge de un an, il se produit ce qu'on appelle une expansion de la magie. C'est à cet âge que débute la magie accidentelle et incontrôlée. Au cours de la vie d'un sorcier commun, il se produit trois phases d'expansion. A un an, onze ans, et dix-sept ans.»

Harry laissa ses paroles pénétrer dans l'esprit de tout le monde puis reprit la parole.

«-Ce que Hans a montré, n'est aucunement ma magie, c'est impossible à moins que je le posséde. Non, il a montré ce que pouvait donner un rictusempra lancé à puissance maximum par un sorcier entre onze et dix-sept ans. Bien sûr la puissance varie chez chaque sorcier, mais pas de beaucoup.»

Tout le monde semblaient surexcités. Penser qu'ils pouvaient lancer des sortilèges aussi puissant les épataient.

«-Drago, approche s'il te plaît. Recommence le même sortilège.» Lança Harry en posant sa main sur la tête du blond qui l'avait rejoint.

Le sort rouge qui sortit de sa bagette faisait l'épaisseur d'un bras et alla fracasser une table qui reposait plus loin derrière l'estrade dans une explosion d'étincelle, alors que le professeur Rogue se retrouvait une nouvelle fois face contre terre.

«-Ceci est un sortilège à puissance maximum pour un sorcier adulte moyen.»

«-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir lancé vous même dans ce cas monsieur Potter,» lança le professeur Flitwick alors que plusieurs élèves approuvaient de la tête.

«-Je ne pourrais pas lancer un sortilège de cette puissance.»

L'assitance était étonnée, et le serait encore plus dans quelques instants pensa Harry. Les Serpentards souriaient, pensant sans doute que le survivant n'était pas assez fort.

«Chez certains sorciers comme Voldemort, moi et je présume, le professeur Dumbledore, il se passe un phénomène étrange qui s'appelle l'accentuation. Il s'agit en fait d'une quatrième période d'expansion de la magie.»

Les élèves poussèrent des exclamations de stupeur alors que les professeurs se tournaient vers Dumbledore pour qu'il confirme les dires du jeune homme, ce qu'il fit.

«-Voyons maintenant. Professeur Dumbledore, vous accepteriez de participer?»

«-Bien sûr Mr Potter.»

Dumbledore se hissa sur l'estrade, aux côtés du survivant.

Harry sortit sa baguette, puis fit léviter une lourde armoire de l'autre bout de la pièce. Le professeur Rogue les rejoint, puis Harry demanda au directeur de bien vouloir jeter un rictusempra à pleine puissance sur l'armoire.

Un phénomène différent des sorts des élèves se passa. le bout de la baguette de Dumbledore s'illumina d'un rouge brillant, puis un faisceau de la largeur d'une tête humaine sortit de la baguette et se projeta sur l'armoire qui s'écroula sur le sol dans un vacarme monstrueux alors que les élèves applaudissaient leur directeur.

Harru fit disparaître l'armoire, fit apparaître une sorte de momie et demanda à Dumbledore de tester la resistance du mannequin.

Dumbledore lança un rictusempra identique au précédent, et le mannequin tomba au sol sans aucune égratinure.

Harry le releva, puis pointa sa baguette sur lui. Une forte luminosité apparut au bout de sa baguette puis un rayon de la taille d'un stylo fonça sur le mannequin à une vitesse vertigineuse, ébouriffant les cheveux des élèves sur le passage, puis se ficha dans le thorax de la momie, qui éclata dans un ensemble d'étincelle et de morceaux de tissus. Il ne restait plus rien de la momie, tout le public en était bouche bée.

«-Voilà à quoi peut ressembler un sortilège d'un sorcier accentué. Vous avez également remarquez que j'ai condensé mon sortilège. Ca permet de le rendre plus rapide. Ce que j'attends de tous les élèves mineurs, c'est de parvenir au niveau actuel de Ginny Weasley, qui est plus douée que les gens de son âge. Et pour les septième année, j'attends un niveau similaire à celui d'un mineur à pleine puissance.»

Un brouhaha s'éleva brutalement dans la salle. Ce que demandait le survivant était tout simplement incroyable. Un tel niveau, pour des premiere année?

Harry leva la main et obtint rapidement le silence.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne parle pas de cette année précisément. En sixième année, vous devriez, si vous suivez soigneusement les indications que je vais vous donner, atteindre facilement le niveau de Ginny Weasley. Compris?»

Les élèves hochèrent la tête avec un sourire.

Harry les laissa un instant le temps que les élèves et Dumbledore rejoignent tout le monde, puis il fit face au professeur Rogue.

«-Qui peut me rappeler comment le sort de Hans, c'est arrêté la première fois?»

«A cause du vent!»Cria un première année en faisant rigoler des plus vieux et les professeurs.

«-En effet, sourit Harry. L'air à ralentit le sort. Que peut-on en déduire?»

Personne ne répondit et Harry souffla d'exaspération.

«-Plus on condense l'air dans un espace réduit, plus le sort aura du mal à passer. Ce qui nous donne un bouclier simple et utile. Regardez plutôt! Professeur?»

Rogue lui lança un sortilège bleu qui fonça sur Harry.

«-CONDENSIA!» Cria Harry, et le sort ralentit progressivement jusqu'à s'arrêter à un mètre de lui.

Les élèves applaudirent la prestation, accompagnés des professeurs.

«-Ce sort, peut servir à des utilisations bien plus poussées. Professeur McGonagall? Que faut-il pour faire une métamorphose?»

«-Et bien, un matériaux de départ, puis la formule.»

«-Exact. Peut-on métamorphose de l'air?»

«-Non bien sûr, ça n'est pas assez solide!»

«Oh vraiment? Et si je vous dit... Peut-on métamorphoser de l'air comme celui-ci?»

Il se tourna vers Vincent Crabbe qui fut projeté à terre comme s'il avait reçu une claque magistrale. Il cria au scandale pendant que beaucoup d'autre éclataient de rire, mais Harry les interrompit d'un geste de la main.

«-Je ne sais pas Mr Potter!» S'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

Harry ouvrit les fenêtres d'un geste de la main, puis pointa sa baguette au dessus de lui.

«-CONDENSIA!» Il maintînt le sortilège quelques secondes au point qu'élèves et professeurs manquaient peu à peu d'air, puis lança:

«-CARCUM!»

Un mur de brique de deux mètres de haut, de large et de quelques centimètres de profondeur apparut entre lui est le professeur Rogue.

Le professeur McGonagall s'était levée des gradins, n'en revenant pas de l'exploit du survivant.

«-L'air condensé peut être métamorphosé. Bien que le sort condensia soit aussi solide que ce mur, il y a un avantage à faire apparaître le mur. Qui peut me dire quel est cet avantage? Hermoine?» Dit-il voyant la jeune fille lever la main.

«-Une fois le mur apparut, on a plus de sort à maintenir?» Répondit la jeune fille.

«-Tout a fait. C'est un avantage cruciale si vous êtes en fuite. Ne vous méprenez pas, le sortilège condensia est peut être facile, mais plus vous le maintenait, plus il est difficile. Vous vous doutez qu'un rictusempra est plus facile à contrer qu'un doloris. Je vous demanderais donc d'être très prudent sur l'utilisation de ce sortilège. Pour la métamorphose, plus l'objet voulu est gros, et plus le sort condensia doit être maintenu, d'où la difficulté du sortilège.»

Les élèves étaient surexcités, et Harry avait même vu le professeur McGonagall faire apparaître un verre à pied sous le regard appréciateur de Dumbledore.

«-Bien pour terminer, les inscription se passeront de manière très simple. Une affiche sera placardée dans votre salle commune, il vous suffira d'y ajouter votre nom. Vous avez jusqu'à demain vingt heures pour vous inscrire.»

Les élèves se levèrent des gradins, et s'apprêtèrent à partir.

«-Juste pour avoir un petit aperçut, levez la main ceux qui compte poursuivre le cours.»

La totalité des élèves levèrent la main dans un parfait ensemble.

«-Bien dans ce cas, j'ai une dernière chose à vous montrer.»

Tout le monde se rassit, puis Harry d'un geste de la main fit apparaître un hologramme d'un homme aux allures meurtrières.

Certains élèves tiquèrent en le reconnaissant, et le professeur Rogue allait intervenir quand Dumbledore lui dit de le laisser faire.

«Cet homme, certain d'entre vous le connaisse. Il s'agit de Fenrir Greyback. C'est un mangemort, il est très proche de voldemort.( Des exclamations de frayeur retentirent à l'entente de son nom.) C'est un loup-garou, et c'est le chef de la meute qu'il a monté pour Voldemort en mordant lui-même ses futurs esclaves. Le seul qui a su résister à son emprise est notre bien aimé professeur de DCFM, le professeur Lupin. Lorsqu'un Loup-garou vous mord, il exerce une emprise tellement forte sur votre esprit que vous devenez partiellement esclave. Mais Greyback est tombé sur plus fort que lui, lança Harry en faisant un clin d'oeil à Lupin. Sa méthode de combat est très simple: Même lorsqu'il n'est pas transformé, il cherche à vous mordre. Il n'utilise que très rarement sa baguette magique, uniquement pour se défendre. Une astuce si vous devez par malheur faire face à cet individu. Les yeux d'un loup-garou, même sous forme humaine, sont très sensible. Le sortilège du flash, qui s'incante _Lightning,_ l'aveuglerait pendant quelques secondes, et pertuberait ses autres sens, qui sont par ailleur très développés, vous laissant alors le temps de fuir.»

Les élèves et professeurs étaient vraiment épatés par ces informations, qui pourrait se révéler vitales en cas de rencontre avec l'homme.

«-Je vous remerci de votre attention, demain, j'attends les sixième et septième année à dix-neuf heures précise, baguette en poche. Les informations sur les mangemorts seront données à chaque cours. Toujours un mangemort différent. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée!»

Il descendit de l'estrade et quitta la salle sous les applaudissements, et des élèves, et des professeurs.

Toute la soirée, on entendit parler dans tout le château d'Harry Potter, comme étant le professeur le plus impressionnant et passionnant que Poudlard ait jamais connu.

**********FIN**********

Le chapitre est court, le prochain arrivera rapidement! Ciao!


	15. Compétitions

Bonjour à tous! C'est la grande reprise après une très longue absence! J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de lecteur.

Bonne lecture à vous!

Amitié, Tidushermione.

**15. Compétitions**

Un mois s'était écoulé à Poudlard, sans qu'aucun incident ne soit à relever. Harry, qui entre cours, devoirs, duels, quidditch, entraînement personnel et avec Dumbledore, avait du mal à se consacrer à autre chose, pour le plus grand malheur de Sirius, qui recevait à peine une lettre par semaine. Les cours se passaient dans le plus grand calme, et il avait pu se rapprocher d'élèves de toutes les maisons, même dans d'autres années. Il n'était pas rare de voir un quatrième année venir demander de l'aide à Harry à propos de quelque chose. Ainsi, il n'avait pas vraiment de groupe d'amis. Il passait son temps avec Drago Malfoy, qui jouissait maintenant d'une réputation saine sur les autres maisons, et même un peu chez Gryffondor. Le quidditch était enfin lancé, le premier match, le légendaire Gryffondor-Serpentard ayant lieu le lendemain matin. Personne en dehors de l'équipe de Serpentard et le professeur Rogue ne savait que Harry faisait partit de l'équipe. Ils comptaient surprendre les Gryffondors avec cet atout. Malfoy avait été sidéré par la capacité de vol de son camarade.

Les cours de duel se déroulaient à merveille. Les élèves progressaient dans l'ensemble plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ses cours étaient désormais réputés pour être les plus prisés du château, et même les professeurs venaient y participer lorsqu'ils en avaient le temps. Le fonctionnement était simple, Harry avait installé des mannequins contre les murs tout autour de la salle, et les élèves s'entraînaient à jeter leurs sortilèges dessus. Ce soir là, Harry devait donner des cours aux sixième et septième années. Après avoir finit son essai de potion sur l'utilisation de la branchiflore dans une potion de purification, il sortit un parchemin vierge, décidé à envoyer une lettre à Sirius.

_Cher Torm,_

_Comme d'habitude, la semaine que j'ai passé était tout simplement arrassante... Je n'ai que peu de répit tu t'en doutes, avec tous ce dont je dois m'occuper. Au faite, tu te souviens de Diggory? J'ai convaincu Dumbledore de lui donner le poste d'assistant à mon cours, et il est plutôt doué je dois dire... Demain, c'est le premier match de quidditch de la saison, Gryffondor vs Serpentard. Ca te dirait de venir me tenir compagnie pour regarder le match? Après tout ce serait une bonne occasion de se revoir... J'ai reçut mon premier salaire... Une vraie folie si tu veux mon avis. J'ai décidé de l'investir dans un projet qui me tient à coeur, je t'en parlerais demain si tu viens!_

_Amitié, Tyr._

D'un geste de la main, Harry plia le parchemin, puis se leva, direction la volière. Pour des raisons de proximité, le directeur avait séparé la volière principale en deux, pour que les Serpentards, qui mettaient en moyenne dix minutes pour parvenir à elle, puisse s'y rendre plus rapidement. Ainsi, une seconde volière avait trouvé refuge dans un coin reculé du parc, où très peu de gens allaient auparavant. Après avoir déposé sa lettre, qu'il avait donné à un grand hibou au plumage sombre, il lui restait vingt minutes pour préparer sont cours de duel. il prit le chemin de sa salle de duel au deuxième étage, et croisa sur sa route une belle blonde du nom de Morgana Crow.

-Bonjour Morgana! Lança Harry joyeusement. Tu viens assister au cours de duel? je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de t'y retrouver en dehors du premier cours.

-La ferme Potter! Cracha la blonde. Je prendrais des cours de duel venant de toi le jour où Dumbledore coupera sa maudite barbe!

-Et bien, et bien... J'en prend note. Sinon Danyl, tes recherches avancent?

Le concerné le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait le tuer, ce qui était sûrement le cas. L'attitude du brun avait changé depuis la première fois que Harry l'avait rencontré. Il était de plus en plus effacé du groupe, se refermant sur lui-même. Visiblement, ils avaient tous travaillé l'occlumencie, car Harry ne pouvait plus se rendre dans leurs pensées sans se faire remarquer, sauf lorsqu'ils étaient en colère ou attentif à autre chose...

Le Serpentard ne répondit même pas à la question et poursuivit sa route, ignorant le survivant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça te fait Potter? Demanda Crow avec un regard goguenard. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de ne plus pouvoir lire nos esprits?

Harry éclata franchement de rire, puis plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu de la blonde.

-Tu crois qu'en ayant fait un peu d'occlumencie tu es à l'abris? Tu peux te protéger d'une attaque de Crabbe à la rigueur, mais moi...

Harry poursuivit sa route vers le deuxième étage avant d'être réellement en retard à son cours, alors que la blonde de Serpentard clignait des yeux, incertain de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'instant.

-Au faite Morgana, cria-t-il au bout du couloir, attirant l'attention des élèves aux alentours. J'aime beaucoup tes sous-vêtements, je trouve que le rouge met tes formes en valeur.

Il poursuivit son chemin sans se retourner, levant simplement la main pour absorber dans un crépitement le rayon violet qui fusait droit sur lui, venant d'un jeune fille au joue rouge de honte et de rage...

-Bonsoir à tous! Ce soir, nous allons nous mettre à travailler un nouvel enchantement. Mais avant ça, j'aimerais que vous me montriez tous l'efficacité de vos sortilèges d'embrasement. En rang dos au mur ouest, finit Harry en faisant apparaître au milieu de la salle un mannequin en mousse. Faisant face à la cible, un peu moins de cent élèves la pointaient de leur baguette.

-Chacun votre tour comme d'habitude, Hermione à toi!

La petite brune de Gryffondor se concentra, et un rayon bordeaux fonça de sa baguette à la cible, produisant une grande flamme qui entoura le mannequin avant de disparaître.

-Très bien Hermione, Suivant!

Et tous passèrent un par un, interrompus parfois par des commentaires du survivant.

- Concentre toi Eddy, ordonne à ton sortilège de toucher l'ennemi. Appelle la cible!

Le Poufsouffle au visage potelé hocha la tête, puis réitéra le sortilège qui cette fois-ci ne manqua pas sa cible.

-Excellent Ginnerva! Cria presque Harry en voyant le mannequin expulsé deux mètres derrière par la force du sort. Il reçut un magnifique sourire de la petite Weasley, alors que le mannequin se relevait et reprenait sa place.

-Et enfin, Drago à toi!

Un geste souple, contrôlé et ferme de la part du blond fit jaillir un fin sortilège très sombre qui partit à une vitesse impressionnante pour arracher la tête de la cible dans une explosion de flamme.

-Parfait, lança Harry heureux de ses camarades. Drago était de loin le meilleur du groupe, sa proximité avec Harry aidant grandement. Ensuite, Ginny suivait, talonnée par Hermione. Elles étaient quasiment à égalité, mais la rouquine mettait plus de force dans ses sortilèges. Les autres étaient un peu plus loin derrière, mettant moins de sérieux dans leur travail.

-Bien ce soir, je vous propose un enchantement défensif très pratique en cas de fuite. Le terme «la coupole d'eau» sonne-t-il familier aux oreilles de l'un d'entre vous?

Personne ne répondant, le survivant poursuivit donc.

-C'est un bouclier uniquement défensif. Aucun sort ne peut être jeté une fois le bouclier maintenu...

-Mais quel est l'intérêt dans ce cas? Demanda Marcus Filbas, un Serdaigle de septième année.

-On va faire un essai. Fais-moi face Marcus, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers le mur du fond de la salle. Une fois le bouclier lancé, vous devrez tous m'empêcher de sortir de la salle. Lance moi un sortilège d'eau Marcus...

Et le manège commença... Alors qu'une gerbe d'eau commençait la route vers Harry, il leva sa baguette.

-_Crépolis!_ Pensa-t-il. Lentement, l'eau fit le tour de lui, de plus en plus vite pour prendre la forme d'un bol renversé. L'eau semblait tourner à vive allure dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, et Harry ne fut presque plus visible derrière la couche d'eau. Les sortilèges provenant de toutes les baguettes fusèrent vers la coupole, et furent tous expulsés dans tous les sens. Harry marcha tranquillement vers la sortie, et quelques élèves, se jetèrent sur le chemin du sorcier pour lui couper la route dans une dernière tentative désespérée. Ils furent éjectés, complètement trempés mais indemnes. Arrivé à la porte, il arrêta l'enchantement, et reçut une salve d'applaudissement de la part de ses camarades.

-Bien vous avez vu le concept. Mettez-vous en deux groupes, comme d'habitude. La réussite de cet enchantement réside sur la visualisation que l'on se fait de la coupole. Il faut bien l'imaginer en train de tourner sur elle même. Le sens importe peu, c'est vous qui le choisissez. Lorsque le sortilège de type eau arrive sur vous, vous pouvez lancer l'incantation qui est «Crépolis». Une étendue d'eau vous permettrez également de produire le bouclier. Allez! tout le monde en place!

Des élèves lessivés sortirent de la salle de duel lorsque Harry en eu finit avec eux. La plupart d'entre eux étaient trempés à cause de leur entraînement. Alors que l'élu allait enfin pouvoir quitter la salle pour aller se coucher, un élève se présenta à l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Danyl? Demanda Harry en invitant le jeune Serpentard à entrer.

Lentement et avec hésitation, il s'installa au bord de l'estrade, à quelques mètres de Harry. Son regard était fuyant, légèrement perdu.

-J'ai fait mes recherches... J'ai posé des questions, recevant les réponses que j'attendais. Mais je refuse toujours de le croire, c'est impossible... Murmura le garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qui est impossible Danyl? Voldemort tuant ton père? Ou Voldemort étant un sang-mêlé? Demanda le survivant alors que Danyl tremblait à l'évocation du nom interdit.

-Il ne peut pas être sang-mêlé! C'est impossible! Cria presque Danyl alors que Malfoy, le seul élève restant dans la salle, regardait le jeune Serpentard avec ironie.

-Bienvenue dans le monde réel Price! Lança Drago en s'approchant. C'est dure d'apprendre que tout ce que l'on nous a appris nous a été enseigné par un imposteur, un traître...

-Où est la preuve? Hurla alors Price, perdant tout sang-froid.

- Pourquoi Voldemort s'est appelé comment cela? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas gardé son nom d'origine? Demanda Harry en descendant lentement l'estrade.

Danyl haussa les épaules, n'ayant aucune idée sur la question.

-Autrefois, Lord Voldemort était connu sous le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor, un des plus brillants étudiants que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu. Sa mère s'appelait Mérope Gaunt. La famille Gaunt était la dernière famille descendante de Salazar Serpentard. Mérope tomba amoureuse de Tom Jedusor. Un homme qui habité son village, un moldu...

Danyl Price écoutait bouche bée, sentant son monde s'effondrer.

-Que vais-je devenir? Murmura-t-il. Comment je vais faire? Tout n'était que mensonge? Ma vie est un mensonge...

-La ferme Price! La ferme et bouge-toi! Ta vie vient de commencer à l'instant. Le passé ne signifie rien. Marche la tête haute, revendique tes actions, tes convictions! Lança sèchement Drago.

-Facile à dire pour toi, Potter à toujours été avec toi pour te protéger! Mais moi! Je vais sûrement me faire tuer dans mon sommeil!

-Les sixième année ont toujours été à ta botte Danyl, contra Harry. Reste ferme, autoritaire, comme tu sais si bien le faire... Il finiront par te suivre.

Danyl se leva, suivit Harry et Malfoy vers le dortoir des Serpentards. Dans la salle commune des «vert et argent», Un silence pesant y régnait alors que Morgana Crow et sa clique regardaient d'un oeil noir le petit groupe qui venait d'entrer. Malfoy et Price lançaient un sourire provoquant à la jeune fille, qui elle regardait Harry.

Ce dernier, encore plongé dans ses pensées, remarqua la Serpentard. Son visage refléta un sourire sincère, qui perturba énormément Crow.

-Price, espèce de traître! Immonde vermine tu paieras pour ça! Siffla Crow en se détournant difficilement du sourire du brun. Un sourire qui disparu instantanément... Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement.

-Tu en as perdu un Crow. J'osais espérer que ce serait toi la première, mais je me suis trompé. Il a ouvert les yeux sur la réalité. Il a compris que tout n'était qu'affabulation, que tout n'était que mensonges... Je n'abandonnerais pas Morgana, pas tant que Lord Voldemort sera de ce monde. Et crois moi quand je te le dis, l'heure du changement a sonné. Petit à petit, je le réduirais à néant. Il sera seul, comme il l'a toujours été, et lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte il sera trop tard. La guerre est lancée, et rien ne l'arrêtera. Mais gare à toi Crow, je ne suis pas patient. Si tu ne changes pas bientôt, je serais obligé de changer de méthode, et je suis sûr que tu imagines très bien à quoi elle peut ressembler...

Lorsque le survivant acheva son monologue, il tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce. Morgana, folle de rage et de peur, hurla après le brun alors que les autres élèves l'observaient avec stupeur.

-Tu l'as bien remballée, dit Malfoy un regard admiratif vers Harry. Dis moi, l'autre méthode... c'est quoi?

Le brun plongea ses émeraudes dans le regard du blond, et montra sa baguette pour seule réponse, faisant trembler Malfoy. Il se glissa ensuite dans son lit, sans fournir plus d'explication.

-Salut Tyr! S'exclama Ginny en passant devant la table des Serpentards. Tu vas me supporter aujourd'hui? Ou tu tiens avec ta maison?

-Je ne sais pas Ginnerva, je verrais bien qui joue le mieux!

-Ca fait quatre ans de suite que l'on gagne la coupe!

-Si vous gagnez ce match, je tiendrais avec vous!

-Cool! Lança-t-elle en regagnant sa place. Je t'achèterais une écharpe de Gryffondor!

-Tu vas vraiment les supporter si nous perdons? Demanda Danyl qui était assis à côté de Drago, en face du survivant.

-Tu crois que l'on va perdre? Demanda-t-il en lançant un regard complice à Malfoy. Moi je pense que l'équipe a du potentiel...

-Drago peut-être, mais les autres sont aussi doués sur un balai qu'un elfe de maison! Il n'y a qu'à voir Crabbe et Goyle, les batteurs!

-Hum... On verra bien, finit-il en fourrant un délicieux gâteau dans sa bouche. Mon parrain va arriver, dit-il en se levant. Vous voulez le rencontrer?

-Black? Demanda Price avec hésitation. Euh... A vrai dire on l'a déjà aperçu, n'est-ce pas Drago? Ajouta-t-il alors que le blond acquiesçait vivement.

-Oh je vous en pris, il ne fait pas plus peur que moi!

-C'est sûr, mais tu n'es pas une référence en la matière Potter, déclara Malfoy alors que Price riait nerveusement.

-Très bien, comme vous voulez... on se retrouve au match alors! A toute à l'heure.

Harry prenait la direction des grilles de Poudlard pendant qu'une partie de l'école se ruait déjà vers le terrain de Quidditch.

-Torm! Mon vieux frère! Lança Harry en se jetant dans les bras de Sirius qui était arrivé. Comment ça va?

-Salut Tyr! Ca va très bien. J'ai hâte de voir un match de Quidditch, même si je redoute le niveau qu'il risque d'y avoir.

-Enfin tu sous-estimes le niveau des élèves Torm.

-Tu sais, lorsque tu vois quelqu'un comme ton père voler pendant six ans, rien n'est plus pareil. D'ailleurs tu aurais dû tenter ta chance, peut-être as-tu hérité de son talent.

-Hum... Peut-être... Allons voir si le niveau de ces élèves te convient. En tant que professeur de duel, je peux t'accompagner dans la tribune officielle.

-Le professeur Rogue sera là, tâche de te tenir, même s'il te lance des piques, compris? Demanda Harry alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier menant à la tribune des professeurs.

Voyant son parrain hocher la tête, il continua sa route. Après avoir salué l'ensemble des professeurs suivit par Sirius, ils s'installèrent au premier rang, accompagné de Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore.

-Impatient de voir le match Harry? Lança Dumbledore en lançant la conversation.

-Très! J'espère qu'il y aura du spectacle!

-Bien évidemment Monsieur Potter, mon équipe donne toujours un bon spectacle, dit Rogue en jetant un regard complice au garçon.

-C'est pour cela que Gryffondor gagne la coupe depuis les quatre dernières années, n'est-ce pas Severus? Interrompit la directrice des rouges.

Rogue allait répondre quand il fut interrompu par un grondement sonore se faisait entendre dans les gradins, les joueurs entraient sur le terrain.

-Et voici l'entrée des joueurs! s'exclama Marcus Filbas dans le microphone. Les Gryffondor sont une nouvelle fois les grands favoris cette année. Ils sont emmenés par Ron Weasley, le capitaine et gardien. Les poursuiveurs sont Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley et Demelza Robins! Les batteurs sont Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote. Etonnement cette année le poste d'attrapeur n'est plus attribué à Ginny Weasley, mais à Greg Prittchard, qui entre en troisième année.

La présentation des rouges et ors fut acclamé par une longue ovation, alors que Marcus entamait celle des Serpentards.

-Cette année, les Serpentard sont emmenés une nouvelle fois par Drago Malfoy, attrapeur et capitaine. Spencer Daggins aux buts, protégé par les deux batteurs Crabbe et Goyle. Ils seront renforcés par les poursuiveurs Lucie Jones, Chad Urquhart et... et ce n'est plus Vaisey... Termina Marcus Filbas en regardant vers le directeur des Serpentards avec égarement.

-Severus qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manigances? Hurla McGonagall, accusant déjà le pauvre directeur de tricherie.

Harry se leva de son siège, et sans plus de cérémonie, sauta par dessus la balustrade, provoquant les hurlements de la foule et des professeurs. Rapidement, ils le virent remonter en chandelle sa longue cape noire volant derrière lui. Il montait un balai d'une blancheur éblouissante, celui là même qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire. Un éclair éblouissant s'abattit sur lui, le faisant réapparaître aux yeux de tous vêtu d'une longue robe verte.

-Le... le dernier poursuiveur des Serpentards est Harry Potter... Souffla Marcus Filbas après un long silence alors que toutes les tribunes explosaient en applaudissement, impatient de voir si le survivant était aussi doué sur un balai qu'avec une baguette magique.

Harry prit un virage serré autour de Ginny avant de se stabiliser à ses côtés.

-Tu m'en voudras pas de tenir avec Serpentard, Ginnerva?

-Tu aurais pu me mettre dans la confidence quand même! Nous sommes amis non?

-Personne n'était au courant. Et puis, la tête que tu fais valait la peine de te le cacher! S'exclama le jeune homme avant de repartir en rigolant, ses cheveux d'argent flottant derrière lui...

-Et dix points supplémentaires pour les Serpentards qui mènent par le score de 90 à 30! S'exclama Marcus Filbas alors que les verts hurlaient leur joie. Dean Thomas repart le souaffle dans les mains, effaçant rapidement Lucie Jones sur son passage. Il effectue une puissante passe pour Demelza Robins qui contrôle et... et Harry Potter subtilise une nouvelle fois la balle. il fonce droit sur Ginny Weasley! Mais qu'est-ce que...

Sous les yeux ébahis de tous les supporters, le jeune homme au cheveux de neige venait de brutalement disparaître. Alors que Ginny s'arrêtait pour rechercher le Serpentard des yeux, il réapparut à quelques mètres des buts de Ron, qui ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche en constatant que le ballon traversait son anneau droit.

-Mr Potter, veuillez respecter les règles! S'exclama Dumbledore qui ne put que sourire face à tant de talent. Le but est annulé!

Le match s'emballa, avec toujours plus d'ardeur des deux côtés. Les duels devenaient de moins en moins fair-play, mais cela n'empêchait en rien le talent du survivant de se déployer, au détriment des pauvres Gryffondors, qui assistaient, impuissants, à la correction infligée à leur équipe. Enfin, Après une série de huit buts d'affilés pour les verts, Harry distingua du coin de l'oeil Drago plonger en piqué, distançant rapidement le pauvre Greg Prittchard qui peinait à le rattraper. Après une roulade sur lui même et un virage serré autour d'un poteau des buts des Serpentard pour suivre la trajectoire chaotique du vif d'or, il referma sa main sur l'artefact, offrant une victoire écrasante de Serpentard par 340 à 70. Sous une ovation des supporters, le blondinet fit un tour d'honneur, chaudement acclamé. Il vola ensuite vers Harry qui était déjà au sol, en train de parler à une rouquine.

-Bon match Ginnerva! Lança franchement Harry en voyant la jeune fille atterrir à ses côtés.

- Tu parles, tu nous a ridiculisé devant toute l'école, merci! S'exclama-t-elle en retour au survivant, une moue adorable sur le visage...

-Je suis désole, ce n'était pas dans mon intention!

Celle-ci le pris dans une étreinte plus que fraternelle, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je plaisante Tyr, tu étais génial! Mais ne recommence plus d'accord?

Harry acquiesça, puis rejoignit Drago, qui l'attendait avec les autres joueurs.

Lorsque l'équipe au complet rejoignit la salle commune des Sepentards, la fête battait déjà son plein. Harry fut accueilli joyeusement, recevant deux chopes de bièraubeurre dans les mains. Seul fait marquant de la soirée, Morgana et son groupe étaient introuvable.

Le lendemain, la fièvre de la victoire n'était toujours pas redescendu chez les verts, Harry reçu même de nombreuses félicitations venant de plusieurs élèves d'autres maisons en entrant dans la grande salle. Alors qu'il était dans les derniers élèves à prendre place autour de sa table, le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

-Très chères élèves, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Monsieur Potter, étant plein de surprise, a décidé d'organiser, par le biais de son club de duel, un tournoi sorcier!

Les élèves, après des murmures de surprises, puis d'excitation, éclatèrent en applaudissements.

-Voici les différentes consignes. Toutes les années sont autorisées à participer. Les première et deuxième année seront regroupés ensemble. Les troisième, quatrième et cinquième année ensemble. Et les sixième avec septième année. Les vainqueurs de chaques tournois se verront offrir une permission spéciale d'une journée sur le chemin de traverse en compagnie des professeurs Potter, Diggory, et de l'auror Black. Le vainqueur du tournoi sixième et septième année participera également au tournoi des professeurs qui aura lieu ce soir! Les inscription se feront ce midi, une urne passera à votre table pour que vous y glissiez votre nom. Bonne journée à tous!

La déclaration fut suivit de nombreux murmures enthousiastes. Les élèves étaient ravis de cette nouvelle, certains se voyant déjà éblouir le public grâce à leurs tours de magie.

A deux heures précises, la quasi-totalité des étudiants de Poudlard étaient devant les portes de la grande salle, qui était en plein aménagement. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, les élèves découvrirent face à eux trois estrades de duel long d'une vingtaine de mètres pour quatre de large. Tout autour de la salle, des gradins étaient disposés, ainsi tout le monde pourrait avoir un oeil sur les différents combats. Harry était au centre de l'estrade la plus grande, et faisait signe aux élèves de se diriger sur les bancs des gradins. Une fois que tous furent présent, le survivant parla de sa voix magiquement amplifiée.

-Bien, voilà comment se déroulera le tournoi. Le tournoi des Sixième et Septième année aura lieu sur l'estrade principale, dit-il en désignant la piste sur laquelle il se trouvait. Les deux estrades annexes accueilleront les tournoi de la première à la cinquième année. Au dessus de la table des professeurs, une illusion vous présentera les différents match à l'affiche. Enfin, à partir des quart-de-finale, les duels se dérouleront sur l'estrade principale. Les tableaux de rencontres ont été fait, par Cédric et moi-même, en fonction des observations que nous avons pu faire au cours de ce premier mois. Ainsi, même les élèves les moins performant auront une chance d'avancer un peu dans ce tournoi. Le tournoi des professeurs fera suite à ceux des élèves. Il commencera à dix-huit heures.

-J'appelle maintenant Derek McKeffy, première année de Poufsouffle, contre Medelva Filocia, deuxième année de Gryffondor. Derek était un petit garçon chétif, qui ne devait pas dépasser le nombril de Harry. De long cheveux blonds attachés en catogan le grandissait des quelques centimètres. Son regard, bien qu'incertain, brillait d'une lueur de détermination peu commune pour son âge. Medelva, une brune frisée, avait la peau mâte, et un sourire crispé alors qu'elle montait sur scène.

-Lubilas Dapior, quatrième année de Serdaigle, contre Belfus Mastridge, cinquième année de Serpentard, annonça Harry. S'il avait été moldu, ce combat aurait clairement été remporté par Belfus. Grand et plutôt imposant, il était du genre à menacer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Un excellent manipulateur, avait songé Harry. Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur la magie pour lui faciliter la tâche. Et ça, Libelas Dapior, le savait. Il était plutôt maigre pour son âge, et de taille moyenne. Cependant, il était l'un des favoris du tournoi intermédiaire(3, 4 et 5ème année) selon Harry. Avec courage, il se mit face à son adversaire qui le toisait d'un air meurtrier.

-Wilfried Jones, Serdaigle de Septième année, contre Ronald Weasley, Gryffondor Septième année. Pour ce duel, les deux opposants étaient de même gabarit. Grand, plutôt fort, Wilfried était un jeune homme d'une grande beauté, accessoirement batteur pour sa maison, il avait de l'énergie à revendre, et une grande connaissance de la magie. Mais en face, il y avait Ron, qui s'était entraîné pendant une longue période pour tenter de libérer ça soeur. Ce duel promettait du spectacle, tout ce qu'il fallait pour lancer un tournoi de Duel.

-Bien, voici les règles. Le joueur qui perd conscience est disqualifié. Le joueur qui prend possession de la baguette magique adversaire et qualifié pour le prochain tour. La magie noire est pour le moment formellement interdite. Pour la sécurité des spectateur, un bouclier a était déployé autour de chaque estrade. Le professeur Rogue arbitrera les duels du tournoi intermédiaire, le professeur Diggory arbitrera le tournoi primaire(1ère et 2ème année). Quand à moi, je m'occuperais du tournoi supérieur(6 et 7ème année).

Les élèves écoutaient attentivement les consignes, prêt à se lancer dans la bataille. Des murmures excités se faisaient entendre tout autour de la pièce.

-Combattants... En place! Cria Harry en levant sa baguette, suivit par Cédric et Severus. Commencez! Une forte détonation suivit d'un jet de flamme jaillirent de chaque baguette levée, et le premier tournoi de duel de l'année commença...

...FIN...

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ais-je perdu la main? J'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu!

Je vous rassure, je n'attendrais pas 8 mois pour poster le prochain chapitre.

A bientôt, Tidushermione.


End file.
